Une question de mémoire
by Hell Yster
Summary: Lily Luna Potter est obsédée par le fait de vouloir battre son frère James dans l'histoire de la blague la plus spectaculairement folle. C'est quand elle se fait prendre et sanctionner que ce n'est plus aussi drôle. Surtout quand elle est forcée de se lier avec quelqu'un de fortement associable dont la mémoire concernant ses proches est réinitialisée chaque lundi. Post-guerre. Yuri
1. Pour vous mettre dans le bain - Prologue

_Alors-alors, voilà la chose qui me bouffe mon temps libre, actuellement (bien que la plus grande difficulté réside en trouver une musique qui me motive suffisamment pour écrire). Je souhaitais remercier (et insister à ce sujet) les contributeurs du wikia d'Harry Potter sans qui j'aurais vraiment été paumée et grâce à qui j'ai trouvé tout ce dont j'avais besoin très rapidement (comme la différence d'âge entre Lily L. Potter et Rose Weasley, entre autres). J'aimerais toutefois préciser que je n'ai pas forcément tenu compte de tous les détails, étant donné que je voulais tout de même garder une marge de manœuvre. Ci-dessous se trouve donc la mise en contexte/équivalent de prologue de la fanfic qui risque de se poursuivre sur un certain temps (je n'oublie pas celle de RWBY, même si actuellement toute mon imagination est axée sur celle-ci). Je posterai le premier chapitre quand j'en aurai écrit cinq (j'en suis déjà à trois, ne vous inquiétez pas). Tout est dit, bonne lecture._

**Disclaimer :** Le domaine et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'idée sur laquelle se base mon OC vient de l'anime _Isshuukan Friends_ et appartient donc à Matcha Hazuki_. (étant donné qu'il n'y a que cette petite part de son caractère qui est basée sur l'anime, j'ai jugé inutile d'en faire un crossover)_

Personnages :

\- **OC- Theonia Withdrawn **: Serpentard, de parents inconnus. L'agressivité à l'état pur. Sa mémoire au sujet des gens qu'elle fréquente est réinitialisée chaque lundi à cause d'un sort jetée sur elle lorsqu'elle était jeune. En ayant assez de ça, elle décida, il y a quelques années, de ne plus faire d'effort pour se sociabiliser et encore moins pour se faire des amis. Est en cinquième année.  
\- **Lily Luna Potter** : Gryffondor, fille benjamine d'Harry et Ginny Potter, légèrement tête brûlée, ayant pris pour modèle James au lieu d'Albus Severus. Parvient toujours à convaincre sa cousine Rose Weasley à prendre part à ses 400 coups. Est en cinquième année.  
\- **James Sirius Potter** : Gryffondor, fils aîné d'Harry et Ginny Potter, il se serait démarqué comme étant celui qui aura le plus brisé les règles de Poudlard sans raison et détiendrait donc un record. Il est l'apprenti de Georges à son magasin de farces &amp; attrapes, comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait l'avait mené là. Il considère Fred Weasley, le fils de Georges, comme un deuxième frère.  
\- **Albus Severus Potter** : Serpentard, fils cadet d'Harry et Ginny Potter, assidu et vif d'esprit, il s'était appliqué dans ses études afin de suivre la voie de son père et devenir Auror. Il est, en effet, le seul élève de l'Histoire à avoir passé ses ASPIC à la place de ses BUSE en raison de son avancement, faisant de lui le plus jeune Auror jamais vu. Aurait dû être en septième année.  
\- **Rose Weasley** : Serdaigle, fille aînée de Ron et Hermione Weasley, sort avec Scorpius Malefoy depuis un an. Suit toujours, amusée malgré elle, sa cousine. Est en septième année.  
\- **Hugo Weasley** : Gryffondor, fils cadet de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Est toujours enclin à suivre Lily dans ses expérimentations ignorant le règlement du collège et à y entraîner sa sœur. Est en quatrième année.  
\- **Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy** : Serpentard, fils aîné de Drago et Astoria Malefoy, il fait tout pour lutter contre les anciennes idées avec lesquelles son père a été élevé. Il est tombé amoureux de Rose et a rencontré ses parents – qui ont eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter avant d'apprendre à le connaître. Est aussi en septième année.  
\- **Myron Finnigan **: Gryffondor, fils unique de Seamus et Katie Finnigan. Son prénom vient du fait que sa mère soit fan du chanteur des Bizarr' Sisters. Cinquième année.  
\- **Eric Thomas** : Poufsouffle, fils cadet de Dean et Parvati Thomas. Quatrième année, meilleur ami d'Hugo Weasley.  
\- **Lysander **et** Lorcan Scamender** : Serdaigles, jumeaux de Rolf et Luna Scamender. Passionnés de la nature et de sa faune, à l'image de leurs parents. Sixième année.  
\- **Justine Smith** : Serpentard, fille de Zacharias Smith et Rose Zeller. Sort avec Lysander Scamender, au plus grand déplaisir de son père. Cinquième année.  
\- **Adrian Frank Londubat** : Le Choixpeau hésita à l'envoyer à Gryffondor, mais il choisit Serpentard, fermement convaincu que le rapprochement des maisons de Poudlard en dépendait. Fils de Neville et Hannah Londubat. Sixième année.  
\- Et d'autres, uniquement mentionnés.

Professeurs :  
\- **Directorat** : Minerva McGonagall, qui, après une dizaine d'années de retraite, décide de reprendre le flambeau, avec l'appui du Ministre de la Magie.  
\- **Défense contre les forces du mal** : Ted Remus Lupin, dont la lycanthropie est mieux prise depuis que son père fut le premier lycanthrope récompensé pour ses actes de guerre – à titre posthume. Remplacé une semaine par mois par sa compagne Victoire Weasley, pour garder une certaine régularité dans le programme suivi.  
\- **Métamorphose **: Mars Elphinston McGonagall, arrière-petit-neveu de l'actuelle directrice, spécialiste en la matière, tout comme cette dernière, qui n'a fait que l'inspirer pendant des années.  
\- **Botanique **: Neville Londubat, dont le fils unique est un Serpentard en sixième année.  
\- **Sortilèges** : John Carmichael, fils unique d'Eddie Carmichael qui avait obtenu neuf Optimal lorsque Harry Potter était encore scolarisé (mère inconnue).  
\- **Histoire de la magie** : L'éternel Cuthbert Binns, qui n'a pas tenu à accepter la retraite qu'on lui offrit peu après la fin de la guerre. Célèbre pour sa voix soporifique.  
\- **Vol** : Olivier Dubois.  
\- **Soins aux créatures magiques** : Rubeus Hagrid, qui put garder le poste avec joie pendant toutes ces années, étant jugé comme celui avec qui Harry Potter avait le plus appris durant sa scolarité.  
\- **Potions** : Horace E. F. Slughorn, supposé prendre sa retraite en 2030, étant plutôt âgé.  
\- Et d'autres, uniquement mentionnés.

Contexte :  
La guerre contre Voldemort est finie depuis 26 ans (2024). Les termes « Sang Pur » ou « Sang de Bourbe » sont totalement bannis du vocabulaire sorcier en tant qu'utilisations péjoratives et/ou dédaigneuses. Quiconque les prononce en ce sens est méprisé et/ou sanctionné légalement selon le contexte et le passé de la famille. Toute forme d'intolérance vis-à-vis du sang d'une personne est légalement interdite.  
La raison en est principalement que les Sauveurs, le Trio d'Or, ainsi que tous ceux qui ont activement participé à la défaite du Seigneur Noir n'étaient pas forcément des sorciers de pure souche. Une autre raison était l'hommage envers tous les morts. La dernière raison était que les sorciers avaient véritablement voulu changer de comportement et avaient voulu prendre un tournant complètement différent de ce qu'ils étaient de base.  
Du moins, ils l'avaient souhaité, mais certains sorciers n'ayant tout simplement pas pu changer leurs habitudes, dues à leur éducation, leur réputation ou leurs opinions, avaient contraint le Ministre de la Magie à écrire un texte de loi les visant (2019).  
Pendant deux ans, les arrestations furent nombreuses – un sort comme celui que Voldemort avait mis sur son nom avait été placé sur les termes précédemment cités – et les détraqueurs se remplissaient allègrement la panse. Puis, peu à peu, le calme se fit à ce sujet, bien qu'une rumeur coure qu'il y ait une organisation comme l'Ordre du Phénix en son temps – en ayant un rôle complètement opposé – recrutant des volontaires pour lutter contre cette loi et l'interdire définitivement.


	2. Une rentrée mouvementée

Bon eh bien, c'est dans mon immense mansuétude que je vous mets le chapitre 1. En fait, c'est surtout parce que j'ai atteint le chapitre 4 (en carburant au jus d'orange) et que j'ai eu un follow, et que les follow, c'est comme les reviews, ça motive. Ehwi. Bon, en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. A part mon imagination, elle est n'à moi.

Chapitre 1 : **Une rentrée mouvementée**

Lily était assise à côté de son énorme valise, contemplant le quai 9 3/4 d'un air innocent en attendant ses amis. Ses parents l'avaient amenée en avance afin de pouvoir aller travailler directement après.  
Cela n'avait pas dérangé Lily, même si sa mère s'était excusée au moins un millier de fois.

« - Une simple urgence au travail. Tous les Aurors doivent être au rendez-vous. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, ma chérie. »

Son père avait vivement acquiescé à côté d'elle, mal à l'aise avec les mots, comme toujours. Sa mère avait été attrapeuse pendant 10 ans chez les Harpies de Holyhead, puis elle avait suivi la voie de son mari et était devenue Auror. Il paraît qu'elle faisait fureur avec son sortilège de Chauve-Furie et que les criminels craignaient son nom rien que pour ça. À côté, Harry n'était craint « que » pour avoir vaincu la mort et Voldemort. Autant dire qu'ils étaient des éléments importants, voire primordiaux, de leur brigade et que, donc, leur présence était nécessaire.  
Lily était fière de ses parents. Et puis, elle en profiterait pour parader fièrement devant ses amis en disant qu'ils avaient suffisamment confiance en elle pour la laisser seule.

La locomotive rouge dégageait une chaleur plutôt agréable en ce mois de Septembre où il faisait froid dehors. Le quai se remplissait peu à peu de monde. Les gens tournaient leurs regards, curieux, vers la jeune fille assise au sol, une main sur le dessus de sa valise. Elle se leva comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea vers une chevelure aussi rousse que la sienne.

« - Salut Rose !, s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand geste de la main. Salut Scorpius, marmonna-t-elle ensuite avec moins d'enthousiasme en voyant avec qui sa cousine était.

Ils étaient tous les deux plus âgés qu'elle de deux ans, et pourtant, Lily était légèrement plus grande que Rose, ne dépassant cependant pas Scorpius, qui atteignait le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Lily avait déjà dû admettre devant sa cousine qu'il était plutôt mignon, avec ses cheveux blonds plus foncés et épais que ceux de son père, très souvent mal coiffés, et sa stature de jeune homme costaud mais pas trop. Son visage était long et fin et il paraissait froid lorsqu'il n'avait pas ce large sourire chaleureux collé dessus.  
Rose avait tout de suite craqué, et lorsque ce fut lui qui vint vers elle, l'an passé, elle ne put contenir son bonheur – et la majorité des élèves devaient se souvenir du cri de joie qu'elle avait poussé en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.  
Depuis lors, on les voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre, Scorpius n'hésitant pas à suivre sa belle jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles pour manger avec elle. Lily était heureuse pour eux, mais elle regrettait parfois la complicité et le temps passé avec Rose, qui s'amenuisait.  
En plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis dans sa maison, à part son cousin, et Rose et Scorpius passaient leur dernière année à Poudlard. Il lui faudrait donc, cette année au plus tard, se faire de nouveaux amis, sinon elle se retrouverait seule.  
Ils marchèrent cependant tous les trois vers le train, discutant de leurs vacances respectives – même s'ils s'étaient vus occasionnellement lors de repas de famille gargantuesques.  
D'un coup, Lily entendit des pas venir de derrière elle et elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour réceptionner Hugo qui lui sauta au cou en criant son prénom.  
Le jeune frère de Rose était aussi immature que sa sœur était mature, c'est-à-dire complètement. C'était un grand gamin que Lily adorait, en grande partie parce qu'ils étaient souvent complices dans les bêtises que Lily organisait, et qu'il était toujours partant pour participer. Il avait grandi à une vitesse folle et dépassait presque sa cousine, ce qui le ravissait. Il s'évertuait à imiter Scorpius, son modèle masculin – et Ron râlait souvent à ce sujet –, qu'il pensait être le plus à même de le rendre attirant et cool. Il avait donc consciencieusement coiffé ses cheveux roux de manière à ce qu'ils aient l'air ébouriffé – Hermione avait fini par céder à ses caprices et avait trouvé un sort permettant de faire en sorte que les cheveux gardent la forme qu'on leur donne. Son visage et son petit nez étaient recouverts de taches de rousseur dont Rose avait été miraculeusement épargnée – selon elle – et ses yeux, qui avaient hérité de la couleur de ceux de sa mère, étaient chocolat.  
Lily s'empressa de lui rendre son étreinte en le saluant.  
Alors qu'il s'écartait pour faire un câlin à sa sœur et dire bonjour à Scorpius, Lily se fit bousculer par une jeune fille qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée. Elle faillit lui crier dessus avant de remarquer qu'ils bloquaient l'entrée du wagon. Sa bousculade n'avait donc pas été très appropriée, mais elle était justifiée. Elle ferma donc la bouche qu'elle avait gardée ouverte pendant ses réflexions et se retourna vers sa famille qui l'attendait gentiment.

Le trajet vers Poudlard se passa sans encombres et rien de notable – à part que Rose et Scorpius durent partir pour la réunion des préfets en chef, laissant Lily et Hugo à leurs planifications de nouveaux mauvais coups pour l'année. Planifications qui étaient d'ailleurs laborieuses, puisqu'il semblait à Lily qu'elle avait déjà tout fait. L'an dernier, elle avait fini sur un coup des plus piquants elle s'était arrangée avec les elfes de l'école afin de verser un mélange de sauces fortes et de piments dans le saucier de la table des professeurs. Toute la soirée du dîner avait été ponctuée de cris demandant de l'eau et de quintes de toux. Parce que, oui, les elfes ayant mal compris, ils avaient mis le mélange dans la sauce générale. Non seulement les élèves et les professeurs, mais aussi les « petits plaisantins » – selon McGonagall – avaient été touchés.  
Lily avait assez mal digéré, même s'il s'agissait d'une victoire. Ceux qui savaient avaient eu du mal à lui pardonner.  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Hugo, qui brisa le silence :

\- Dis, Lily… À ton avis, c'est quoi l'amour ?, demanda-t-il, on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Quoi ?, croassa-t-elle, après deux secondes de silence.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt soudain d'Hugo vis-à-vis de la question. Elle n'y avait elle-même jamais pensé, alors qu'il avait un an de moins. Etait-il amoureux ? Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait vraiment lui poser la question, parce que s'il lui demandait des conseils, elle n'en mènerait pas large.

\- Rien, laisse, oublie ! S'exclama-t-il, ses oreilles ayant rougi comme jamais auparavant. Je sors pour te laisser te changer, on ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Ouvre la porte quand tu es prête !

Sur ces mots, il se précipita en dehors du compartiment, en claquant la porte coulissante. Il devait vraiment être embarrassé, lui qui détestait être brutal.  
La rousse soupira avant de tenter de descendre avec peine sa valise du porte-bagage sur lequel Scorpius l'avait montée avec celle de Rose et d'Hugo, tandis qu'il avait trimballé la sienne jusqu'à un compartiment occupé par deux Serpentards – Justine et Adrian – qui acceptèrent de faire de l'espace entre les leurs. D'ailleurs, c'était comme ça que le blond avait appris que Lysander Scamender, le petit ami de Justine, avait été nommé préfet. Pendant cinq minutes, il avait débattu avec Rose sur qui pouvait bien être le deuxième préfet, avant de partir à leur réunion.  
Elle enfila sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son pantalon – elle ne remercierait jamais assez les réformes modernistes qui avaient instauré le droit pour les filles de porter un pantalon au lieu de la jupe réglementaire – et noua soigneusement sa cravate rouge et or sur sa chemise, puis redressa le blason assorti – où était positionné un lion debout sur ses pattes arrières – qui ornait fièrement son pull-over noir. Une fois prête, elle referma sa valise et la laissa sur la banquette, sachant que le train arriverait bientôt en gare.  
Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment, échangeant sa place avec Hugo, qui avait retrouvé son assurance habituelle. Elle s'adossa négligemment contre le mur et attendit, obligée de se redresser environ toutes les cinq minutes pour cause de passages d'élèves empressés de se changer après avoir fait le plein de chocogrenouilles et de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.  
Pour sa part, son oncle Georges lui avait offert un paquet rempli de chez Honeydukes en lui fournissant son matériel mensuel de farces et attrapes de son magasin. James l'avait en effet mis au courant de l'espèce de concours qui s'était mis en place entre eux deux et il avait décidé de prendre le parti de Lily. Et en plus, elle lui testait ses nouveautés. C'était donnant-donnant. Les seuls qui auraient pu s'opposer à ce petit trafic familial auraient pu être les professeurs, mais, fort heureusement, il n'y avait qu'un petit comité qui était au courant.  
Dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un voulait passer et ne le vit – ou plutôt le sentit – que quand on buta sur ses pieds. La fille, qui n'avait pas remarqué Lily, se rattrapa sans tomber et se tourna, le regard noir vers elle. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : l'exaspération se peignit sur son visage – fin, soigné, yeux gris-vert, petit nez, bouche aux fines lèvres – sur lequel tombaient ses longs cheveux bruns et elle s'énerva, d'une voix basse mais tremblante de colère :  
\- Par Salazar, on ne t'a jamais appris le respect ? Ca fait décidément deux fois que du bloques le passage. Trouve-toi d'autres endroits pour rêvasser qu'en plein milieu du chemin, crétine.

Sur ces mots, sans laisser à Lily le temps de réagir, elle s'en fut d'un pas rapide. Celle-ci ne pipa pas mot, embarrassée. D'autres élèves avaient assisté à l'altercation à sens unique et chuchotaient entre eux, la pointant du doigt. Elle passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux roux et fut sauvée par Hugo qui sortit du compartiment avec leurs deux valises alors que le train s'arrêtait.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors, après avoir inspiré profondément l'air froid et automnal de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, légèrement humide à cause de la présence du lac, qu'elle se sentit bien. Elle entendit la voix familière d'Hagrid qui appelait encore les premières années après tout ce temps et se tourna vers lui pour lui faire un salut timide de la main alors qu'il lui souriait gentiment. Le demi-géant, malgré ses cheveux grisonnants et ses rides se démarquant désormais sur son visage, était toujours aussi impressionnant, et Lily s'amusait toujours des regards éberlués qu'avaient les premières années en le voyant.  
Hugo et elle cherchèrent une calèche libre. Elles étaient tirées par les Sombrals, mais Lily ne les voyait pas, et elle n'y tenait pas. D'abord parce que la condition nécessaire pour y parvenir n'était pas des plus plaisantes, mais aussi parce que d'après la description qu'en faisaient ses parents – après la guerre, rares étaient ceux qui ne pouvaient les apercevoir –, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement beaux.  
Scorpius et Rose restant introuvables, ils finirent par monter dans la calèche avec Lorcan Scamender et Eric Thomas. Hugo, retrouvant enfin son meilleur ami, se lança dans une conversation animée que Lily ne suivit pas, mal à l'aise dans ce silence avec Lorcan.  
Le jeune homme était identique à son frère, tous deux étaient grands et musclés – raison pour laquelle personne n'allait leur chercher des noises même quand ils mentionnaient les Ronflaks Cornus, entre autres – et leurs cheveux étaient identiquement blonds, à la différence que Lorcan les portait mi-longs, au contraire de son frère. Celui-ci portait autour de son cou un lacet noir au bout duquel pendouillait un bouchon de Bièraubeurre, alors que son jumeau se contentait d'un anneau d'argent à l'index de la main droite. C'étaient, selon eux, leurs porte-bonheur et leurs charmes protecteurs.  
Au lieu de tenter de briser la tension qu'il y avait entre eux deux, alors qu'Hugo et Eric – dont le teint chocolat aux étonnants yeux bleus contrastait avec celui d'Hugo, qui, en bon roux, était pâle au possible – riaient à côté, Lily s'accouda contre la fenêtre, laissant son regard se porter sur la surface plane du lac. Elle crut y voir, un instant, des étincelles rouges au loin, mais elle mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue et tenta de se redresser en étirant ses bras – en évitant de se cogner au plafond du véhicule. Ce faisant, elle lâcha un léger grognement qui lui attira le regard perplexe d'Eric et un sourire ironique accompagné d'un sourcil haussé de son cousin. Elle haussa les épaules, pas le moins gênée du monde et remarqua qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, qu'elle retrouvait avec joie, elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et entreprit de se concentrer sur le discours de la vieille McGonagall, qui prenait toujours un certain plaisir à faire la cérémonie de Répartition, même après toutes ces années. À sa droite, son arrière-petit-neveu, Mars, la regardait toujours avec cette même admiration, alors qu'à sa gauche Carmichael semblait profondément ennuyé. Slughorn accueillit Hagrid qui venait d'arriver et ils se mirent à discuter, incluant le professeur Londubat.  
Hugo laissa à regret Eric à la table des Poufsouffles et alla s'installer près de sa cousine. Lors des premiers et derniers soirs à Poudlard, les élèves étaient tenus de s'installer avec leurs Maisons. Le reste de l'année, ils étaient libres de rejoindre leurs amis. Il salua de la main Adrian Londubat qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentards, aux côtés de Scorpius, de Justine Smith, et Joann Greengrass, le cousin de Scorpius. Adrian lui répondit en souriant, accompagné dans son geste par Justine.  
Scorpius semblait préoccupé par sa cravate vert et argenté qu'il s'évertuait à nouer… Ou plutôt à renouer, puisque dans le train il était déjà en uniforme. Une idée germa dans l'esprit tordu de Lily et elle chercha du regard Rose qui tentait de se recoiffer discrètement. Lily fut un instant dégoûtée avant de sourire sadiquement. Elle utiliserait cette information à bon escient, ça c'était certain.  
Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Hugo la fixait avec le même regard que dans la calèche, elle reprit un visage impassible et vit le meilleur moyen de détourner son attention – tout en y gagnant, évidemment. Elle n'avait pas failli être envoyée à Serpentard pour rien. Elle avait refusé suite à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Albus Severus de lui laisser « l'honneur d'avoir été le seul Potter Serpentard depuis des générations ».  
Elle tendit donc le plus discrètement possible sa main vers la droite de la table des Serpentards, à l'opposé d'où était assis son futur cousin par alliance et montra la jeune fille brune qu'elle avait « croisée » dans le train.

\- C'est qui, ça ? Tu la connais, Hug' ?

Le surnom n'était de rigueur que quand Lily était vraiment curieuse, et ça, son cousin le savait. Il s'empressa donc d'essayer de répondre, histoire de toujours être son complice préféré, mais il fut interrompu par le pire emmerdeur de l'Histoire :

\- Alors, Potter, déjà en train de préparer ton prochain mauvais coup ? Interrogea Myron Finnigan sur un ton méprisant. Heureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas préfet, parce que sinon, je me ferais un malin plaisir de pourrir ta vie…

\- Inutile d'être préfet, puisque rien que ton existence pourrit nos vies, Finnigan, répliqua Lily sur le même ton condescendant.

Le visage de son interlocuteur vira au rouge homard et il s'avança l'air de vouloir la frapper, mais se cogna au banc qui se trouvait sur son chemin et sembla s'éveiller d'une rêverie.

\- Eh bien, crois-moi sur parole, ça va durer. Si j'ai la moindre preuve de ce que tu trafiques, compte sur moi pour en avertir et les professeurs et la Gazette, histoire de voir si tu peux gérer à la fois ton renvoi et l'humiliation de ta famille, cracha-t-il, l'air fier de lui avant de s'en aller.

Le fait qu'il trébuche sur le pied du banc n'améliora pas sa crédibilité, mais Lily soupira, échangeant un regard éloquent avec Hugo. Evidemment, ça n'aidait pas ses affaires. James, lui, n'avait pas eu d'espèce de cafard jaloux pour éventuellement faire capoter ses plans. La question de l'humiliation familiale n'existait pas, puisque ses parents n'avaient rien à faire de leur réputation ils avaient tout construit de leurs efforts et de leurs talents. Mais elle ne voulait pas être renvoyée de Poudlard, c'était son deuxième foyer et elle s'y sentait bien. Et décevoir ses parents était également hors de question.  
Les plats apparurent sur la table et elle se rendit compte que la Répartition était terminée. Elle se servit de la purée en se disant que, décidément, question altercations en ce premier jour, elle avait eu sa dose. Elle releva la tête vers son cousin, qui avait enfourné dans sa bouche une fourchette remplie de purée, et elle attendit patiemment qu'il la vide avant de le relancer :

\- Alors Hug' ? La Serpentard.

\- J'ai demandé à Lysander, il est venu pendant que Finnigan te criait dessus pour faire son boulot de préfet, mais vu que tu t'en sortais très bien, selon lui, il s'est contenté d'observer avant de partir. La fille, c'est Theonia Withdrawn, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur elle, mis à part qu'elle n'est pas très sociable mais très assidue en classe. Lys' a dit qu'il l'aurait comparée à ma mère si elle n'était pas aussi seule.

Hermione Granger, la mère d'Hugo, et accessoirement la tante de Lily, était connue à travers les âges et le monde pour son assiduité et sa connaissance du monde sorcier, ainsi que pour l'aide qu'elle avait ainsi apporté au sein du Trio d'Or. Même Albus Severus, qui avait pourtant passé avec succès ses ASPIC deux ans en avance n'avait pas pu la détrôner.

\- C'est aussi la préfète féminine de l'année, conclut Hugo en souriant, fier de ses informations.

Bon sang, entre Finnigan et cette Withdrawn, Lily allait avoir du fil à retordre pour réaliser des coups à la fois spectaculaires et réussis sans se faire prendre. En un sens, ça lui donnait un frisson d'adrénaline.  
En effet, comme les années précédentes, seuls deux préfets étaient nommés pour les quatre Maisons et deux préfets en chef. Cela était dû au rapprochement des Maisons et au fait que l'autorité d'un élève était prise en compte par tout le monde, quelle que soit son origine. Les préfets avaient d'ailleurs une chambre à part au cinquième étage qu'ils partageaient avec leurs homonymes en chef masculin ou féminin. Cette année, Rose devrait donc partager un appartement préfectoral avec la dénommée Withdrawn, tandis que Scorpius partagerait le sien avec Lysander Scamender.  
Elle se pencha vers Hugo alors qu'une idée machiavélique naissait dans sa tête, un sourire sadique sur le visage, qui fit frissonner Scorpius qui l'observait de loin, conformément à la demande de Rose et son devoir de préfet en chef. L'année promettait.


	3. La plaisanterie

_Coucou chers éventuels lecteurs ! Voilà le chapitre 2 de cette histoire, vu que j'ai enfin atteint le chapitre 5 dans mon écriture. Bonne lecture, et ne faites pas la même erreur que moi, ne tombez pas dans la déprime qui accompagne chaque fin d'année !_

_PS. Comme dans ma fanfic RWBY, je vais commencer un système de propositions de musiques (selon mon humeur). Deux choix pour deux spécificités. Avec un peu de chance, vous pourriez écouter les deux, vu la longueur du chapitre.  
__\- Rythmique : The Servant - Orchestra  
__\- Calme : Hammock - All is Dream And Everything is Real  
PS2. J'ai dû reposter (deux fois) en raison de problèmes de mise en page, désolée T_T  
PS3. Merci aux reviewers, ça fait super plaisir d'être suivie et lue !_

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, à part Theonia (et certaines inventions de mon cru...).

Chapitre 2 : **La plaisanterie, ou comment voir tourner aigre sa propre création.**

Lily avait reçu son emploi du temps, et il était plutôt léger. Pour le moment, puisque les heures qu'elle avait de libres seraient probablement réservées à des séances de révision en vue des BUSE qu'elle passerait fin d'année. Mais elle préférait éviter de penser à ça et de se focaliser sur le moment présent. Qu'elle passait justement à concocter – au sens propre, d'ailleurs, à en juger le chaudron qui se trouvait devant elle – son nouveau plan pour pourrir la vie des professeurs.  
Pour l'occasion, elle ratait deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie en compagnie des Serdaigles, mais elle n'en avait cure. Les seuls qui noteraient peut-être son absence seraient les espions de cinquième année au service du préfet de Serdaigle. Et encore. Le professeur Binns n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ses élèves et se contentait simplement de traverser son tableau noir avant de commencer à lire son cours, d'une voix lente dénuée de passion. Lily se demandait parfois s'il lisait vraiment le programme qu'il fallait à chaque classe ou s'il déblatérait simplement ce qu'il avait sous la main sans en tenir compte.  
Elle se sentait toutefois plus coupable de faire rater ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – communément appelés cours de DCFM – à Hugo, à la fois car il s'agissait d'une matière importante, mais aussi parce que Victoire le tenait à l'œil, même par le biais de Teddy et que ses parents sauraient immédiatement. Mais le jeune homme avait insisté, arguant que sans lui, ce ne serait pas possible. Et c'était le cas, pour une fois.  
Lily préparait une potion que les Oiseaux Moqueurs en parchemin magique de l'oncle Georges transporteraient et verseraient dans chaque classe où elle les avait préalablement placés à l'aide de la cape invisible la nuit passée.  
Hugo était chargé d'aller à la serre et à la réserve de potions pendant qu'il y avait cours pour chercher les ingrédients nécessaires. Elle lui avait confié la précieuse cape pour l'y aider, et il tenait de sa mère un sac qui pouvait tout contenir grâce à un Sortilège d'extension indétectable. Hermione était directrice du Département de régulation et création des nouveaux sortilèges, un département créé après la guerre, suite à l'apparition de nouveau sortilèges et contre-sorts, raison pour laquelle elle était aussi libre de ce point de vue-là. Elle ignorait qu'elle aidait sa nièce du même coup.  
A côté de la jeune fille, qui se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande transformée en une espèce de cachot numéro deux, en mieux équipé – elle avait trouvé les queues de rat et les ingrédients les plus basiques assez aisément –, se trouvaient déjà de petits flacons remplis d'une mixture verdâtre. En effet, elle avait déjà terminé la première potion la veille, soit le lendemain de la rentrée.  
Actuellement, elle s'attaquait à une potion de niveau avancé, mais elle avait un don pour les potions dont son père était très fier d'afficher. De plus, elle testait toujours ses potions sur un Cobaille, une des inventions de Georges qui avait tout d'un être vivant, à part sa longévité. Il était activé pour dix minutes, le temps de verser une goutte du mélange dessus et d'en voir l'effet. Si le Cobaille mourrait avant la fin des dix minutes, la potion était un échec. L'invention avait été testée et approuvée par le Ministère de la Magie qui n'hésitait pas eux-mêmes à en faire usage. Et les Cobailles faisaient partie du set de farces et attrapes que Georges lui offrait tous les ans.  
La porte s'ouvrit et un Hugo échevelé apparut avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il avait l'air griffé au niveau de la joue mais il lui apporta les ingrédients sans un mot. Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, en observant Lily qui était concentrée dans la concoction de sa potion mystère. Lui-même ignorait encore quelles étaient les mixtures que Lily avaient choisies, mais il savait que le lendemain, il devrait encore s'arranger pour sécher, sans quoi il en serait victime lui aussi. Il savait aussi que sa cousine, elle, devrait être présente, et que, donc, elle n'avait pas choisi quelque chose de trop conséquent.

\- Alors, tu t'es fait quoi à la joue ? Demanda-t-elle, levant brièvement les yeux après un long silence où l'on entendait uniquement le liquide bouillir et être mélangé.

\- Une des fichues plantes du professeur Londubat qui a tendu sa liane assez agressivement quand j'ai marché sur une de ses feuilles.

\- Je vois, Neville frissonnerait de t'entendre parler ainsi de ses plantes adorées. Allez, Hugo, le dîner ne va pas tarder à être servi, passe à l'infirmerie pour soigner ça avant d'aller à la Grande Salle !

\- Ca marche. Ne tarde pas trop longtemps, partenaire !

Il adorait l'appeler comme ça, ça donnait une dimension tellement plus secrète et importante à ce qu'ils faisaient. Il fila vers l'infirmerie, laissant la cape d'invisibilité et le sac près de Lily, qui en aurait besoin pour sortir, quelques heures plus tard. Son absence au repas serait couverte par Hugo, qui prétexterait des nausées à quiconque poserait des questions. Et le « quiconque » en question serait probablement Finnigan, qui cherchait la moindre faille sans la trouver.  
La potion dans son chaudron prenait une délicieuse couleur nacre, qui rappelait à Lily les vacances d'été qu'elle avait passé à la plage et les coquillages qu'elle y avait trouvés. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait lui était inexplicable, un mélange de brûlé – rappelant les feux d'artifices magiques qu'elle avait tirés dans la Grande Salle en troisième année, en l'hommage de feu son oncle, dont l'anniversaire de la mort venait d'arriver – ainsi que l'odeur de la pluie sur la terre. Quant à la troisième senteur, elle ne parvenait pas à l'identifier. Elle haussa les épaules, et bien qu'elle soit certaine de sa réussite, sortit un Cobaille de son sac.  
C'était une espèce de souris en papier qui émit un léger « squick » on ne peut plus réel lorsqu'elle prononça la formule d'activation (« Testus »). Elle versa une goutte de la mixture nacrée dessus et attendit patiemment une dizaine de minutes, alors que la petite souris de papier se frottait contre sa main, réclamant des caresses. Au bout desdites minutes, le papier s'embrasa doucement, enveloppant la bestiole, lui garantissant un accès au paradis des Cobailles. C'était donc un succès.  
La jeune fille versa tranquillement la potion dans chaque petit flacon – assez petits pour que des oiseaux de parchemin magique puissent les porter et assez friables pour qu'ils se brisent en atterrissant d'une certaine hauteur.  
Une fois terminé, Lily sortit un casse-croûte du sac et mangea un sandwich qui entre deux tranches de pain subtilisées le midi-même se trouvait du jambon cru, des asperges et du fromage, ainsi qu'une sauce légère. Elle avait pris ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, sans pour autant penser aux conséquences. Mais au final, ce n'était pas mauvais, et elle était heureuse que, pour une fois, elle n'ait pas confondu la sauce avec du chocolat et donc qu'elle se soit épargné un sandwich écœurant au chocolat et au camembert.  
Les cuisines de Poudlard s'étaient en effet ouvertes à l'importation de nourriture étrangère, et il n'était donc pas rare de voir des mets européens à table. Lily trouvait ça plutôt positif dans le sens où elle adorait découvrir et qu'elle saturait des puddings et autres cheese-cakes.  
Une fois certaine que la nuit était là, et après avoir emballé ses flacons précieusement, elle sortit de la Salle sur Demande, et alla placer, à l'aide de _Wingardium Leviosa_ murmurés, les objets de son passage à l'action. Une fois satisfaite, et ayant repéré la place qu'elle prendrait en cours de métamorphose, elle sortit et en utilisant deux-trois passages secrets, retrouva la chaleur de son lit douillet sans croiser personne. Parfait.

\- Alors, Potter, ces nausées, ça va mieux ? Interrogea Finnigan de son ton habituel, dédaigneux et méprisant.

Comme prévu, il avait été fouiner. Merci Hugo. Qui était d'ailleurs absent à cet instant-là. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

\- Oui, merci de t'en inquiéter, Finnigan, je ne te savais pas si attentionné, répondit la jolie rousse avec un sourire innocent, entraînant le fou rire nerveux de plusieurs Gryffondors ainsi que de Serdaigles ayant entendu la conversation.

Le brun ne sut que répondre et se contenta d'un grognement de frustration avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.  
Adrian choisit ce moment-là pour s'asseoir à côté de Lily.

\- Bien joué. Je me demande vraiment parfois pourquoi tu n'es pas chez les Serpentards. J'espère que ton coup valait la peine de toutes ces absences, conclut-il à voix basse avec un clin d'œil complice.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur, faussement innocent. Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Heureusement que Lysander est mon meilleur ami et que j'ai un tant soit peu d'influence sur lui et ses sous-fifres, sans quoi ton absence d'hier aurait été signalée… Tu m'en dois une, Potter.

Elle sourit largement et lui répondit de la même manière après un bref bisou sur la joue, provoquant des sifflements et des encouragements dans toute la salle – Lily était plutôt populaire, sans vraiment s'en préoccuper :

\- Entendu, Londubat. Je te la rendrai, comme il se doit. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu devrais être satisfait de la tournure des choses dès la première heure de cours. D'ailleurs, si j'avais un conseil, manque cette heure-là, tu devrais pouvoir trouver quelque chose de plus productif à faire de ta journée.

\- Merci, demoiselle. Je considère ta dette remboursée. Bonne journée, sourit-il en se levant et en retournant s'asseoir près de Scorpius qui lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lui tirer les vers du nez quand son attention fut détournée par Rose qui arriva, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Le regard de Lily se porta plus loin et vit la fille qui l'avait remise à sa place dans le train, Theonia Withdrawn. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, mais Lily détourna vite le sien pour se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner, qu'elle avait à peine entamé. Elle vit aussi à cet instant qu'un hibou tendait sa patte vers elle, avec un « Hou » insistant. Il avait les plumes marron, donc elle sut instantanément que le parchemin qu'elle dépliait venait de ses parents.

_Pensons à toi, ne fais pas trop de bêtises. Nous t'aimons, Papa et Maman._

Le mot était bref mais il réchauffa le cœur de la jeune fille, qui sourit au « trop ». Ses parents n'étaient donc pas assez naïfs pour penser qu'elle serait sage et ne l'exigeaient pas d'elle. Elle les adorait. Elle griffonna un « Je vous aime aussi, faites une bise à Albus Severus de ma part. » avant de replier le parchemin et le confier au hibou, qu'elle caressa brièvement en lui tendant un morceau de viande crue. Il l'avala goulûment avec reconnaissance avant de s'envoler.  
La jeune fille vida son assiette, avec son appétit habituel, et partit en classe de Métamorphose. Comme prévu, la porte était close et des élèves – Gryffondors et Serpentards confondus – attendaient déjà devant. Justine Smith était assise contre le mur, discutant allègrement avec une autre Serpentard dont Lily ignorait l'identité. Finnigan parlait lui aussi avec vivacité avec des Gryffondors qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui la saluèrent quand elle arriva, provoquant l'énervement de Myron. La jeune fille leur répondit de la main avec un petit sourire, par pure politesse.  
Lorsque Mars McGonagall, que la plupart des élèves appelaient Mars pour éviter la confusion avec la directrice, arriva et ouvrit la porte, Lily s'empressa de choisir la place prévue. Peut-être avec un peu trop d'empressement, parce que Finnigan la bouscula, entraînant un déséquilibre temporaire qui l'obligea à se rattraper à la table la plus proche. Un garçon de la bande de Finnigan avait pris sa place, et la plupart des autres étaient prises. Elle s'assit donc là où elle s'était rattrapée… Aux côtés de Theonia Withdrawn qui l'ignora avec superbe.  
Bon. Tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Mais Lily avait prévu une certaine marge d'erreur, d'où le choix des potions. Elle avait hésité à faire du Veritaserum, mais cela aurait joué en sa défaveur dans un cas comme celui-ci où elle serait en contact direct avec la potion. Sans compter que le Veritaserum prenait un mois de préparation et que son usage était quasiment illégal hors autorisations spécifiques.  
Alors que Mars parlait tranquillement du Sortilège d'Apparition et de ses propriétés, Lily décomptait les secondes dans sa tête.  
Trois… Deux… UN…  
Les Oiseaux Moqueurs lâchèrent les flacons tous ensemble dans quinze salles différentes. Ils tombèrent tous si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Les cheveux de certains se levèrent tandis que d'autres se contentaient de se frotter contre le premier venu en disant « mon amour ». Mars avait reçu les deux mixtures sur la tête et courait maintenant hors de la salle, les cheveux hérissés en criant « mon aimée, je m'en vais te trouver ! ».  
Finnigan avait eu le même traitement et serrait contre lui un de ses amis en lui murmurant des mots doux alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper, les cheveux pointant dans tous les sens. Lily, heureusement pour elle, avait pris l'antidote de la potion nacrée en prévision – sa marge d'erreur – mais n'avait pas pris celui de la verte pour ne pas être grillée. Sa voisine avait les cheveux qui formaient un équivalent de la roue d'un paon en brun uniforme, excepté une mèche blonde que Lily n'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle notait tous ces petits détails au sujet de ce qui semblait être une future ennemie. Withdrawn avait les yeux grands ouverts et contemplait la salle d'un air ahuri.  
Alors que tout le monde autour d'elles courait dans tous les sens, à chercher l'amour ou en essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux, criant et hurlant leur détresse, professeurs compris, la brune leva un regard noir vers Lily qui eut envie de reculer prudemment. Elle était évidemment toujours assise, donc ce n'était pas possible. Apparemment, le fait que ses cheveux forment un pilier roux sur sa tête ne l'innocentait pas tant que ça. Elle déglutit et plaça une légère blague avant de prendre la fuite :

\- Tu permets ? Je vais aller chercher l'amour de ma vie !

Et elle détala le plus vite possible. Deuxième erreur. Si la première avait été de s'asseoir au mauvais endroit, du moins. Parce qu'à cet instant, elle fonça sur Teddy, qui la retint un instant :

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Victoire ?

Elle soupira de soulagement en secouant la tête négativement. Cependant, cette rencontre importune l'empêcha de rentrer sagement en salle commune, puisque McGonagall – la directrice, cette fois – choisit cet instant pour prononcer un discours après avoir amplifié sa voix.

\- QUE TOUT LE MONDE AILLE A LA GRANDE SALLE. LES AMOURS DE CHACUN S'Y TROUVENT, AINSI QUE LES CONTRESORTS NECESSAIRES A LA SITUATION. TOUS LES COURS SONT SUSPENDUS JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE.

Lily grimaça à cause du volume qui lui vrilla les oreilles. Au moins, elle avait réussi son coup. Par contre, elle doutait de plus en plus de son innocence parfaite, surtout en entendant la remarque de McGonagall après qu'elle eut « éteint » sa voix.

\- Si j'attrape celui ou celle qui a fait ça…

Lily déglutit et suivit l'énorme mouvement de foule qui s'était fait vers la Grande Salle. Les tables de chaque maison avait été poussées, laissant l'unique table des professeurs au milieu de la salle. Hagrid, le professeur Londubat et Slughorn étaient assis là, chacun avec un antidote probablement tiré de la réserve de Slughorn ou fraîchement préparé, et des bandages. Apparemment, le fait que chacun se fonce dedans pour trouver son amour n'avait pas fait que des heureux et beaucoup de personnes s'étaient battues pour d'autres, en oubliant – fort heureusement – qu'ils étaient des sorciers.  
La plupart des élèves se dirigèrent sagement vers la table et prirent les antidotes, les faisant redevenir « normaux ». Certains s'évanouirent, d'autres s'assirent simplement sur le sol en pierre de la Grande Salle.  
Mars McGonagall rentra, escorté de deux armures du château que son arrière-grand-tante dirigeait à l'aide de sa baguette. Il semblait comme fou et essayait d'échapper aux gants de fer de son escorte. Il eut droit à double dose d'antidote, tout comme ceux qui avaient reçu les deux mélanges sur la tête, ce qui le calma immédiatement. Il s'assit en tailleur et tint sa tête en gémissant.  
Lily était certaine que de cette blague-là, James en entendrait parler. Elle déglutit encore une fois et alla prendre sa dose d'antidote sous le regard soupçonneux d'Hagrid. Il n'était pas dupe, et devenait de plus en plus avisé avec l'âge. Elle baissa le regard tandis qu'elle sentait ses longs cheveux retomber un à un sur son dos.  
Elle vit Adrian pas loin qui l'invitait à venir. Elle s'assit donc près de lui, alors que dans la Grande Salle, des groupes assis se formaient. La foule pour les antidotes, elle, s'amenuisait.

\- Alors là, bravo, je félicite l'organisateur de la farce, fit Adrian d'un ton neutre, sachant qu'il était écouté.

Il souriait néanmoins.

\- Il va avoir sa page dans la Gazette, à ce rythme, ce plaisantin, rigola-t-il en voyant Carmichael courir vers Pompom P. Pomfresh, l'infirmière – fille de la précédente –, en lui déclarant sa flamme. J'espère qu'il ne se fera pas chopper, conclut-il, le regard dans le lointain.

Adrian la fixa droit dans les yeux et elle y lut de l'amusement mêlé d'inquiétude.

\- Tu sais, je suis vraiment déçu que tu n'aies pas été touchée par le philtre d'amour, j'aurais adoré que tu me fasses ta déclaration, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

En effet, Lily était vraiment mal à l'aise et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Adrian lui lança un regard désolé avant de se laisser tomber en arrière et de s'allonger sur la pierre, les bras croisés sous la tête. Il avait forcément trouvé un moyen d'être innocent aux yeux des professeurs, vu qu'il était présent dans la salle depuis le départ. Ce n'était certainement pas un Serpentard pour rien. Malgré l'unification des Maisons, les clichés collaient encore à la peau des élèves, mais pas pour rien. Les réfléchis allaient toujours à Serdaigle, les patients et généreux à Poufsouffle, les courageux et têtes brûlées à Gryffondor et, bien sûr, les plus rusés voire manipulateurs allaient à Serpentard. Même si certains choisissaient entre deux Maisons, le Choixpeau lisait toujours l'esprit des jeunes gens.  
La foule finit bientôt par se tarir et les groupes d'élèves discutaient silencieusement entre eux. McGonagall senior se plaça au niveau de la Grande Porte, vers laquelle tout le monde était tourné.

\- Très chers élèves, voici le bilan de cette plaisanterie qui vient d'avoir lieu. Car, oui, il s'agissait en effet d'une plaisanterie et non d'une attaque quelconque. Et si certains étaient prêts à en féliciter le concepteur, voilà qui devrait les refroidir. Quarante-cinq blessés dont côtes fêlées, bras et jambes cassés. Soixante-cinq élèves ayant subi des effets secondaires tels que maux de tête ou nausées violentes, deux professeurs profondément atteints autant dans leur amour-propre que dans leurs sentiments – et je ne permettrai pas que cela soit dédaigné – et, enfin, trois cas de traumatismes crâniens dus à l'agressivité de certains quant à la recherche ou à la protection de leur amour. Heureusement que vous aviez oublié que vous étiez des sorciers, sans quoi cela aurait pu virer au meurtre, tonna-t-elle, visiblement en colère. Toute personne ayant des informations sur la ou les personnes qui auraient pu préparer cela est invitée à me les livrer dans l'heure dans mon bureau. Celui ou celle ayant prévenu la Gazette est aussi invité à venir me voir. Ce sera tout pour le moment. Ce soir, j'annoncerai les mesures prises à l'encontre du ou des plaisantins. Allez chacun dans vos salles communes vous reposer.

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit les portes d'un grand coup de baguette magique et s'en alla d'un pas rapide, furieuse. Un silence prudent et choqué flottait dans la salle.  
Lily se sentait vraiment mal. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi son coup, mais elle savait aussi que les conséquences n'avaient pas été prévues, et qu'elles faisaient d'elle quelqu'un de mauvais. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers les dortoirs, ignorant les cris de Rose et Scorpius qui l'interpellaient, inquiets. Elle vit Adrian se diriger vers eux, les interrompant, ce qui lui permit de prendre un énième raccourci à travers un mur illusoire, qui la mena directement dans le dortoir des filles Gryffondors. Heureusement pour elles, il n'y avait que les filles qui pouvaient y entrer, elle avait essayé de faire entrer Hugo, mais il se prenait le mur.  
D'ailleurs, elle espérait qu'il allait bien.  
Première arrivée dans le dortoir, elle prit un parchemin dans sa valise, ainsi qu'une de ses plumes de cours et se mit à écrire fébrilement.

_Cher James,_

_J'ai définitivement gagné le pari, tu pourras le constater dans la Gazette, ou l'entendre via ton « réseau de connaissances », comme tu appelles ça. Heureusement que tu avais prévu la modalité « renvoi inclus », parce que sinon j'aurais vraiment tout perdu. Je pense que je suis en route pour mon exclusion définitive de Poudlard._  
_J'ai préparé deux potions, les ai testées sur les Cobailles, et les ai confiées aux Oiseaux Moqueurs de l'oncle Georges, qui les ont lâchées sur les élèves et les professeurs. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il y aurait autant de blessés. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est simplement la vérité._  
_Je songe sérieusement à me rendre auprès de McGonagall. Je n'ai jamais souhaité que faire une blague, jamais songé à blesser quiconque._  
_J'espère que j'aurai ton soutien face aux parents,_  
_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ta sœur qui t'aime._

Elle plia le mot, le confia à sa chouette, qui était justement perchée à la fenêtre et lui murmura d'aller retrouver son frère.  
James travaillait à la filiale des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux de Weasley &amp; Weasley de Pré-au-Lard, donc le message arriverait vite. Lily savait que c'était un message de détresse pitoyable, surtout avec le mal qu'elle venait de faire, et toute la détresse qu'elle avait créée. Mais elle avait désespérément besoin de présence, de son frère, celui qu'elle avait choisi pour modèle et dont elle était bien plus proche qu'Albus Severus.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. La chouette tapa à la fenêtre de son bec, obligeant Lily à sortir de sous la couette où elle était douillettement installée depuis une heure, à se triturer les méninges pour savoir quoi faire.  
La réponse était brève mais rassura Lily.

_Arrive. Ne fais rien. A plus tard._  
_James_


	4. Mesures et sanctions

_Ok, j'ai pas géré, dernièrement. Aucun post alors que les chapitres sont prêts, et j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche sur un fichu chapitre alors que la suite est claire dans mon esprit. Et puis l'hiver approche et j'adorerais hiberner pendant trois mois, ouais, vraiment. Dormir H24, le rêve...  
Sinon, j'adore couper mes chapitres à un moment de suspens, quand je peux, ça force à tourner la page (même si j'admets que ça doit être encore plus frustrant quand il n'y a pas de page suivante...)_  
_Bref, bonne lecture (je vais essayer de poster deux chapitres d'un coup, pour vous obliger à me rester fidèles, muehehehehe)._

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à J. .

Chapitre 3 : **Mesures et sanctions. Ou « comment ça, obligée de … ? »**

Lily était assoupie quand le dîner arriva, et c'est une de ses camarades de chambrée qui la réveilla.  
Dans la Grande Salle, un silence de mort régnait.  
Le regard de la directrice se promena sur l'assemblée.

Lily ne vit James nulle part et recommença à paniquer. Apparemment, ils furent autorisés à manger quand McGonagall s'assit pour ce faire.  
La jeune Potter ne mangea rien, rongée par la culpabilité et l'inquiétude. Hugo manquait aussi à l'appel.  
Lorsque la directrice finit par se lever, tout le monde releva la tête vers elle, comme affamé d'un discours salvateur, qui détendrait l'atmosphère.

\- Bien. Le repas est fini, vous êtes vivement encouragés à aller vous coucher, parce que demain les cours auront bel et bien lieu.

Cette phrase provoqua une vague de grognements dans l'assemblée, mais aussi de questions murmurées ou chuchotées d'une façon absolument pas discrète.

\- Quant à notre affaire… Lily Luna Potter, Hugo Weasley et Theonia Withdrawn sont convoqués dans mon bureau à l'instant même où ils franchiront ces portes. Ce sera tout.

La vague de murmure amplifia, et de nombreux regards se posèrent sur Lily, à la fois impressionnés, choqués ou même en colère. Les regards la suivirent alors qu'elle sortait de la Grande Salle, presque précipitamment. Elle n'avait pas vu Hugo, et pourtant il avait été publiquement appelé. De plus, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Withdrawn était également convoquée. Elle pensa un instant qu'elle aurait pu vendre la mèche au sujet de son manque de réaction à la potion nacrée et que sa présence en tant que témoin aurait été nécessaire.  
Mais la brune l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Ne t'imagine même pas que tu m'intéresses assez pour que j'aie été raconté ce que j'ai vu en métamorphose, grogna-t-elle d'une voix basse. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai été appelée moi aussi, mais crois-moi sur parole, si tu me mets dans la merde, je te le rendrai au centuple.

Sa tirade terminée, elle lâcha le bras de la rousse et se rua dans les escaliers. Lily n'arrivait toujours pas à émettre un mot, mais elle sut à cet instant que Theonia ne l'avait pas vendue. Quel intérêt sinon, de nier, vu la haine qu'elle lui portait visiblement ?  
Lorsque Lily atteignit l'étage du bureau de la directrice, James se trouvait à côté de la gargouille qui gardait le passage. Grand, bien taillé, ses cheveux noir de jais indomptables dressés sur sa tête, il l'attendait, les mains dans les poches de son jeans moldu. Quand il la vit, il s'avança :

\- Salut sœurette. Je clos officiellement notre défi en m'annonçant perdant. Tu as fait fort, vraiment, je suis réellement impressionné, même si ce n'est certainement pas ce que la vieille McGo' voudrait que je te dise. Je suis désolé pour ta punition, j'ai vraiment fait tout ce que j'ai pu… Tu ne seras pas renvoyée.

Lily se retint de sauter de joie, et dit :

\- Alors pourquoi clore le pari ? Je veux dire, je suis très reconnaissante et… Même plus que ça, et je ne comptais pas refaire un truc pareil, mais… C'est une passion, faire des conneries.

\- Le problème n'est pas là, Lily, c'est simplement ta punition qui m'y force. Je ne vais pas te dire de quoi il s'agit, c'est le rôle de la directrice. Simplement, ton année dépend de ta tenue. Et je te signale que les parents ne seront pas super fiers en lisant la Gazette.

Les parents. Elle les avait complètement oubliés, avec ce renvoi qui lui pendait au nez. Quant à la Gazette…

\- Vous savez qui a vendu la mèche aux reporters ?

\- Non, et apparemment la source était assez solide pour que le journaliste refuse tous les pots de vins que je lui ai proposés pour se taire, soupira James en se passant la main dans les cheveux, geste qu'ils avaient en commun.

Pour toute réponse et exprimer toute sa reconnaissance, Lily enlaça son frère dans une étreinte qui la réconforta immédiatement. Elle restait à Poudlard, mais devrait faire front à la sanction qu'ils avaient décidé pour elle et accepter celles que ses parents choisiront en complément. Même si la première restait encore un mystère pour elle, elle connaissait parfaitement les punitions de ses parents, les ayant subies à de nombreuses reprises en compagnie de James. Celui-ci se redressa et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

\- Ma petite sœur fauteuse de troubles. J'ai de quoi me vanter auprès d'oncle Georges !

Ils rirent ensemble, en pensant à l'oncle des Weasley le plus espiègle de la famille, qui se disait imbattable dans le domaine des blagues et autres farces. Il allait en avoir pour son grade.  
Une fois calmés, elle s'avança face à la gargouille et resta devant, les bras ballants, s'apercevant qu'elle ignorait totalement le mot de passe, en ce début d'année. Elle jeta un regard perdu vers James, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle en lui répondant :

\- La friandise que tu détestes parce qu'elle te donne l'impression de manger un animal vivant.

\- Oh. Couinesouris en sucre, annonça-t-elle, faisant se lever et s'écarter d'un pas pesant la gargouille.

Elle s'imagina un instant la directrice sous sa forme Animagus en train de manger lesdites Couinesouris et sourit, échangeant un regard éloquent avec James. Leur complicité n'avait pas d'égale.  
Elle finit par le saluer faiblement de la main avant de s'engager dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

\- Bon courage ! S'exclama James dans son dos.

Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, car une fois devant la porte du bureau, elle en eut besoin pour frapper. Elle n'était que très rarement venue ici, et jamais pour quelque chose d'une telle importance. Un « Entrez » étouffé par le bois lui parvint, auquel elle obéit.  
Les murs alternaient entre tableaux d'anciens directeurs et bibliothèques de plusieurs mètres de hauteurs, remplies de livres de toutes épaisseurs. Ils formaient toujours cependant un cercle où se trouvait, au fond, un large bureau aux pieds en forme de serres derrière lequel la directrice la fixait d'un air sévère. Devant elle se trouvait déjà Theonia, installée dans une chaise à dossier, droite. Elle ne se tourna pas vers Lily quand celle-ci avança.  
En revanche, Albus Dumbledore la salua d'un geste imperceptible de la tête, depuis son tableau qui se trouvait derrière McGonagall, un peu en hauteur. Severus Rogue, à sa droite, l'imita, avec un sourire bien plus rusé et ouvertement affiché. Lily se retint de sourire. Evidemment, cela devait amuser l'ancien directeur que de voir malmenée son successeur par la fille de celui-là même qu'elle avait toujours soutenu. Elle connaissait l'histoire de l'ancien Prince de Sang-mêlé mieux que quiconque, puisque c'était celle qu'elle demandait le plus à Harry avant de dormir. Même Albus Severus ne s'était pas autant intéressé à celui à qui il devait la deuxième partie de son prénom. Il avait toujours été totalement focalisé sur l'histoire de Dumbledore.  
Lily avança vers la chaise à gauche de Theonia, s'asseyant le plus discrètement possible dans le silence qui régnait dans ce bureau. Comme si être bruyante ou maladroite allait empirer sa sanction.  
Minerva McGonagall n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et prit directement le taureau par les cornes :

\- Amortentia et potion à hérisser les cheveux. À quoi pensiez-vous, exactement, Lily Luna Potter ?

Lily ignorait si elle était autorisée à répondre, mais elle le fit honnêtement :

\- À une plaisanterie bénigne, professeur. J'ignorais que ça allait tourner comme ça l'a fait.

\- Ce genre de plaisanterie est à bannir. De telles conséquences trois jours après la rentrée, c'est un record. Et je ne vous complimente pas, Potter. Vous auriez dû y penser, et mieux étudier les effets de ces potions sur les cas isolés.

Lily le savait déjà, elle y avait pensé tout au long de la journée, et la culpabilité l'étreignait.

\- Non seulement, votre plaisanterie a entraîné blessures et maux divers, mais en plus, votre cousin se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie à cause du venin d'une plante en provenance de la serre où vous l'y avez envoyé.

\- PARDON ? Cria Lily, à la fois surprise et paniquée.

\- Ce jeune homme a subi une éraflure d'une cousine de la Tentacula Vénéneuse, et heureusement pour vous, il s'est présenté à l'infirmerie assez tôt pour éviter que le poison ne se répande en lui.

McGonagall lui jetait un regard dénué de compassion, et Lily ne jugea pas utile que c'était elle qui l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie. Cela ne l'excusait pas de l'avoir envoyé dans la serre – même s'il avait été volontaire – et de ne pas s'être plus penchée sur son égratignure.

\- Je l'ai mentionné dans mon appel, afin que sa culpabilité en tant que complice volontaire soit reconnue, mais il est actuellement sous la surveillance attentive de Miss Pomfresh, luttant pour survivre à l'aide d'un antidote spécialement conçu par le professeur Slughorn, qui aimerait d'ailleurs que vous remboursiez les effets volés dans sa réserve.

La directrice laissa peser son regard lourd d'accusations sur Lily, qui baissa les yeux. Heureusement pour elle, Theonia brisa le silence d'une voix posée, pas le moins du monde touchée par la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur, mais comme vous devez le savoir, je n'ai pas participé à cette plaisanterie stupide digne d'un abruti en bas âge, alors je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici.

Outch, la comparaison faisait mal, mais la rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le méritait. Elle aurait dû prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir à chaque côté de la blague, mesurant attentivement chaque conséquence. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle s'était autant précipité, jamais cela ne lui était arrivé.  
Puis elle comprit que c'était dû à ce besoin de vengeance vis-à-vis de Finnigan et à celui de s'affirmer vis-à-vis de cette fille-là, qui avait défié son orgueil à deux reprises. Lily se fit la promesse silencieuse de ne plus jamais réagir sans réfléchir.

\- En effet, mademoiselle Withdrawn. Vous êtes ici, parce que vous êtes l'élément que je juge le plus digne de confiance pour m'aider à appliquer la sanction de cette jeune fille.

Lily releva un regard interrogatif vers la directrice, tandis que celui de l'autre se faisait soupçonneux. McGonagall n'attendit pas leurs questions et poursuivit après une petite pause.

\- Potter devra obtenir six Optimal à ses BUSE d'ici à la fin de l'année. Pour ce faire, bien que son niveau soit acceptable, elle aura besoin d'un soutien à la fois éducatif et d'une surveillance rapprochée. C'est ce que vous incarnerez, miss Withdrawn. De plus, vous serez contraintes et forcées de manger à la même table à chaque repas.

\- QUOI ?

\- PARDON ?

Les deux exclamations fusèrent en même temps, la première lancée par une Theonia outrée et la seconde par une Lily choquée et paniquée.  
Elle n'y arriverait jamais. Pas manger à la table des Serpentards. Le fait d'obtenir six Optimal était impensable pour une fille qui se contentait d'Acceptable de manière générale.  
Theonia intervint la première :

\- Vous savez très bien que cela ne peut pas se faire, professeur. De plus, je pense que ma propre volonté est en droit d'intervenir dans cette histoire.

\- Pourquoi cela ne pourrait-il pas se faire, outre le fait que votre refus ne soit pas envisageable, exactement, mademoiselle ?

La brune sembla frôler la crise de nerfs et fit preuve d'un self control hors du commun en reprenant d'une voix posée après avoir inspiré et expiré profondément.

\- Premièrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi mon refus serait inenvisageable, puisque je n'ai rien fait qui mérite une telle punition.

\- Vous êtes l'élève la plus douée de votre génération, et en ce qui concerne ce que vous avez « fait », je vous rappelle que vous êtes préfète, et que votre rôle se prête donc à la chose. De plus, je ne peux confier cette jeune fille à quelqu'un d'autre que vous, puisqu'elle influence rapidement ceux autour d'elle, alors que je suis pratiquement sûre que cela ne vous arrivera pas. Enfin…, continua McGonagall avant d'être interrompue par ce qui semblait être une harpie en furie.

\- Vous savez parfaitement qu'avec mon problème, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'une personne, professeur, donc, sauf votre respect, je crains de devoir refuser, tonna la jeune fille à la droite de Lily, qui se sentit étrangement vexée par leurs paroles.

\- J'y viens, lui répondit tranquillement la directrice avant de se tourner vers la rousse. Mademoiselle Withdrawn ci-présente porte depuis sa naissance une malédiction qui réinitialise sa mémoire concernant ses amis et proches tous les lundis de chaque semaine. Par exemple, si elle venait à devenir votre amie, elle l'oublierait le lundi suivant, et vous seriez forcée de faire face à ses doutes.

\- Je vois… Mais elle ne voudra jamais être mon amie, vu son comportement à mon encontre, alors je ne vois pas où se situe le problème, fit Lily sans réfléchir avant de se morigéner intérieurement d'avoir trouvé une bonne raison pour que la sanction soit applicable.

Puis elle réalisa qu'elle aurait certainement besoin de soutien si elle voulait atteindre l'objectif imposé par McGonagall, et sut à cet instant que son dernier espoir se situait en Withdrawn, puisque tous les autres élèves la mépriseraient sans doute pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Theonia la fixait avec un regard suspicieux, le sourcil levé. Puis elle se tourna vers la directrice, qui, contre toute attente, sourit.

\- Précisément. Et si cela devait arriver malgré tout, je vous réserve un hibou, Miss Withdrawn, qui vous livrera tous les lundis à partir de la semaine prochaine une missive contenant les détails de notre affaire et votre rôle. Quand vous vous en souviendrez, il vous suffira simplement de la brûler sans la lire. Notre affaire est-elle entendue ?

Withdrawn soupira, lassée, mais répondit tout de même par l'affirmative. McGonagall les congédia donc :

\- Vous êtes libre de choisir la méthode, Potter, mais six Optimal minimum. Bon courage.

Lorsque la lourde porte en bois de hêtre se referma derrière elles, Theonia n'accorda pas un mot à Lily. Il était l'heure de retrouver les dortoirs, alors Lily, une fois que la gargouille soit retournée à sa place, se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame en empruntant le chemin normal, sentant le regard inquisiteur de la brune sur sa nuque. Si déjà elle était condamnée à la supporter toute l'année, il n'était pas question qu'elle repère ses passages secrets.  
La Grosse Dame la jaugea d'un regard hautain et finit par ouvrir le passage à la salle commune après que Lily ait dit le mot de passe. À savoir « Aurum gryps ».  
Les Gryffondors étant encore debout, assis éparpillés dans les différents fauteuils rouges de la salle commune, levèrent leurs regards vers elle, et au lieu de la saluer, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, lui jetèrent des regards noirs, déçus ou bien même se contentèrent de l'ignorer.  
Lily déglutit et avança vers le dortoir des filles. Là, elle se dirigea immédiatement sans prendre le temps de se changer sous son épaisse couette, ayant fermé hermétiquement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Elle tenta de s'endormir, mais les pensées de tout ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là la torturèrent pendant des heures avant de la laisser tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves libérateur.

Le lendemain, un vendredi, alors qu'elle commençait avec un cours de Sortilèges à dix heures, elle se leva à huit heures et fit un détour par l'infirmerie pour voir Hugo. Elle sembla bien tomber, car Miss Pomfresh lui dit qu'il était réveillé. Elle s'assit sur la chaise vide à côté de son lit. Il était pâle comme un mort, mais il sourit lorsqu'il la vit.

\- Salut la fauteuse de trouble.

Sa voix était faible au possible, mais il continua sur sa lancée.

\- Je sais que tu t'en veux, mais c'est pas mon cas. Au final, cette satanée plante m'aura évité d'être puni comme toi… Tu dois faire quoi ?

\- Six Optimal aux BUSE, soupira Lily sur un ton blasé mêlé de compassion pour son cousin, allongé là, qui avait sûrement dû souffrir lorsque ce fichu poison s'était diffusé dans son corps. Je suis vraiment désolée, Hugo. J'aurais dû plus réfléchir à tout ça et moins me précipiter.

\- Wow, sacrée punition, tu penses y arriver ? Et t'en fais pas, va, je reprendrai fièrement le flambeau et je ferai attention aux détails, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- J'ai un soutien éducatif avec qui je devrai désormais manger. Finies les inévitables prises de bec avec Finnigan, quelle tristesse.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda le malade après un léger rire qui devint une quinte de toux.

\- Withdrawn. Ménage-toi, Hugo, je compte sur toi pour prendre la suite et représenter notre famille avec efficacité. Soigne-toi bien.

Sur ces mots, alors qu'Hugo était à la fois stupéfait et flatté, elle se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie, sous le regard soupçonneux de Pompom P. Pomfresh.  
Et ce n'était pas le dernier regard qu'elle devrait subir. Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, ce fut une sorte de remake de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ces derniers semblaient d'ailleurs prêts à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce coup pour coup. Mais quand elle se tourna vers la table des Serpentards, les Lions se détournèrent, un air mauvais sur le visage. Les Serdaigles se contentaient de l'observer avec mépris, et les Poufsouffles semblaient l'ignorer.  
Certains Serpentards, quant à eux, affichaient un rictus admiratif, quand d'autres lui jetaient des regards mauvais. L'addition « potions + plaisanterie qui fait grogner les autres Maisons » lui avait apparemment fait gagner des points auprès des Serpents.  
Lily ne vit pas Withdrawn, mais s'assit à la gauche d'Adrian, qui se pencha vers elle :

\- Tu as eu l'approbation de Severus Rogue, hier soir, quand on a parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Grâce à ça, les Serpentards te laisseront toujours venir à leur table. C'est pas génial ?

Il semblait toujours aussi content de lui – et vu qu'il avait échappé aux cheveux hérissés et au ridicule de tout le reste grâce à elle et ses manipulations, il n'y avait rien de plus normal – mais elle s'étonnait qu'il ne s'attarde pas plus sur le nombre de blessés et de traumatismes, lui qui était si attentionné de manière générale.  
Elle secoua la tête et se servit des œufs brouillés ainsi que du bacon. Après avoir fini de manger, elle vit le hibou de ses parents, qui lui tendait un parchemin accompagné de la Gazette du jour. Le hibou semblait de bonne humeur, contrairement à ses parents, au vu du contenu de la lettre :

_Lily Luna Potter,_

_Ton père et moi sommes plus qu'humiliés et dégoûtés de ton comportement. Ce que tu as fait était un acte irréfléchi et mauvais. Nous te pensions plus sensée. Nous t'épargnons la Beuglante, car nous pensons que tu as besoin de réfléchir de toi-même à tes actes et comment les réparer, et que l'humiliation que tu dois ressentir doit venir de toi et non de nous.  
James nous a raconté l'histoire du pari, et il sera puni, crois-moi sur parole. Quant à toi, nous avons eu vent de la sanction prise à ton encontre par Minerva, et ton père pense que c'est amplement suffisant. Garde-toi de recommencer, jeune fille, sans quoi la directrice n'aura pas à te renvoyer, nous te retirerons nous-mêmes de Poudlard. _  
_Est-ce bien clair ? _  
_Ne prends pas la peine de répondre, _  
_Ta mère._

Lily soupira profondément. Elle avait compris la leçon et n'était pas prête de recommencer, loin de là. Elle replia le parchemin et le glissa dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier.  
Elle prit ensuite l'exemplaire de la Gazette et vit en une « LA DERNIERE POTTER FAIT DES RAVAGES A POUDLARD : REBELLION OU BESOIN D'ATTENTION ? » et dessous l'image animée de la panique des élèves et professeurs aux cheveux hérissés courant partout en criant.  
Elle n'eut pas envie d'en lire plus, mais Finnigan arriva avec le jumeau de son exemplaire entre les mains.

\- Alors, Potter, tu aurais un « manque d'attention à combler » ? C'est vrai qu'avec la célébrité de ton cher père, ça doit te manquer. Ou alors c'est parce que tu veux « briller comme lui à son époque » sauf que comme « il n'y a plus de Seigneur Noir à vaincre », tu crées toi-même les emmerdes ?

Elle savait qu'il citait les paroles de l'article, puisqu'il mimait les guillemets à chaque fois. C'était d'ailleurs un geste plutôt agaçant, et ses paroles aussi. D'ailleurs, il continua sur sa lancée, bien décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Au final, j'aurais pas eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, tu t'es plantée toute seule, et en beauté, en plus. C'est dommage, j'aurais vraiment aimé être la cause de ta descente aux enfers…

Il fut interrompu par une voix féminine qui arriva derrière lui :

\- Ferme-la et fous-lui la paix, Finnigan. McGonagall s'est chargée de son cas, donc inutile de continuer à en parler.

Lily vit avec surprise que c'était une Withdrawn à l'air blasé qui venait de dire ça. Et alors que Finnigan allait répliquer, Scorpius arriva à son tour et prit la parole avant qu'il puisse en placer une :

\- À moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on parle du fait que tu te sois frotté à Jacobs pendant deux heures d'affilée sans qu'on réussisse à te décoller de lui… Fit le blond, goguenard.

Finnigan prit une teinte écrevisse, et, entre colère et honte, s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

Une fois parti, Withdrawn s'installa à la gauche de la rousse, se servant à manger et à boire sans lui adresser un mot et Scorpius s'assit à sa droite.

\- Tu aurais vraiment dû être une Serpentard, Lily. Le galon de la Maison aurait été redoré immédiatement, plaisanta-t-il. Plus sérieusement, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à me décoller de Rose, et elle a détesté la coupe « pilier grec », donc si tu pouvais nous consulter, avant de faire ce genre de mélange, j'apprécierais.

\- Désolée, ça n'arrivera plus, marmonna Lily, les yeux baissés sur son assiette, évitant ceux, gris perçants, du copain de sa cousine.

\- De toute manière, comme a dit Withdrawn, tu es punie, donc inutile de ressasser ce qui s'est finalement bien passé.

Lily lui tendit l'article de la Gazette en pointant du doigt le bilan qui était cité et mis en gras au milieu du reste du texte.

\- Bien passé ? Releva-t-elle, ironique.

Le blond saisit le journal et le lança dans l'âtre vide de la cheminée qui se trouvait derrière eux.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de mort, et tout le monde va bien, grâce à la magie. Inutile de dramatiser. Maintenant, tu vas te calmer et te concentrer sur tes études. Je veux que cette année se passe au top autant pour moi que toi, vu que tu seras sans doute ma cousine par alliance et que je tiens à toi. Si jamais Finnigan revient à la charge, n'hésite pas à m'en parler.

Il avait dit tout ça sur un ton ferme et Lily voyait combien il était honnête. Il se leva, un toast à la marmelade en main.

\- Bon je vais en cours, à plus tard, cousine.

\- Merci Scor.

Il fut d'abord surpris du sobriquet, puis il sourit en croquant allègrement dans sa tartine, quittant la Grande Salle.

Lily se tourna alors vers sa gauche et se heurta à une paire d'yeux gris tendant vers l'ambre – elle aurait juré qu'ils étaient verts la première fois – qui la fixaient d'une manière neutre. Leur propriétaire se leva et lui dit, plus bas :

\- À la bibliothèque après les cours de Sortilèges.

Puis elle s'en alla.  
Et pendant le cours, elle s'en tint à l'ignorer, alors que Carmichael, dont la déclaration flambante envers Pompom Pompom Pomfresh – nom fort redondant, par ailleurs – avait été citée dans l'article, s'acharnait sur Lily, la forçant à répondre à des questions dont elle ne connaissait pas les réponses, et lui enlevant moult points par mauvaise réponse, lui attirant encore plus les foudres de sa Maison. Elle envisageait d'ailleurs de dormir dans la Salle sur Demande, si ça continuait. Mais elle se rendit compte de sa lâcheté et oublia l'idée. Carmichael leur donna pour devoir noté deux rouleaux de parchemin à écrire sur le Sortilège de Mutisme, ses propriétés et ses usages. Les devoirs, en cinquième année, étaient la chose la plus redoutée outre les BUSE, et Lily savait désormais pourquoi.  
Lorsqu'elle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour son heure de vide, elle trouva sans mal la table où était installée Withdrawn.  
Pendant une heure, celle-ci se contenta de lui donner des livres à lire et des conseils sur la façon de décrire ce fameux sortilège.  
L'après-midi, en potion, ils eurent un devoir similaire : trois rouleaux sur les philtres d'amour, et leurs effets. Enfin, en botanique, le dernier cours avant le week-end, Londubat leur demanda deux rouleaux sur la Tentacula vénéneuse et les plantes dérivées.  
Les deux professeurs la visaient clairement, mais heureusement pour elle, les Gryffondors ne saisirent pas la nuance pour la deuxième matière.  
Au dîner du soir, Withdrawn lui donna rendez-vous à la bibliothèque le lendemain à dix heures pour commencer leurs devoirs.

Une fois le lundi arrivé, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé un dimanche peinard, puisque Theonia l'avait forcée à travailler tout le samedi. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que sa camarade, assise en face d'elle, n'ouvrit pas le parchemin qui était scellé de l'emblème de Poudlard. Elle se souvenait donc. Pour être honnête, Lily aurait pu douter de cette histoire, mais si la directrice elle-même l'affirmait, ça ne pouvait être que véridique.  
Le lundi se poursuivit comme le vendredi, alternant cours et révisions. Sauf l'après-midi, lorsque Withdrawn fut forcée de partir à un cours d'arithmancie, elle laissa des instructions à Lily. Cette dernière les suivit, pensant sans cesse à son objectif. Et de toute manière, elle était bannie des Gryffondors – à part pour dormir – et elle avait été voir Hugo le matin-même. Elle n'avait donc rien à faire d'autre.


	5. Briser la glace

_Le voilà ! À la suite du trois, comme promis ! Il est court, oui, et le plus intéressant vient après... Cependant, comme je suis encore en train d'avancer le cinquième (presque fini), et que j'ai le sentiment que j'arriverai pas à continuer sans avoir une idée de la musique à mettre sur le six(ou sept)ième, je ne le posterai pas avant d'avoir trouvé (ce sera probablement un mélange de plusieurs, et OUI, c'est important). _  
_Amusez-vous bien ! Et désolée si détérioration de qualité de narration. Faites-le moi savoir.  
PS. Si vous avez besoin d'un exemplaire de l'emploi du temps de Lily (oui, je suis pointilleuse à ce point), faites le moi savoir, j'en posterai un en guise d'introduction du prochain chapitre._

**Disclaimer (en espérant que la moitié ne s'efface de nouveau pas):** J.K. Rowling est la détentrice de l'univers.

Chapitre 4 : **Briser la glace ou quand « séances de révision » ne rime plus avec « ignorance mutuelle »**

Ce fut le même manège pendant trois semaines, et les professeurs ne revenaient pas de mettre aussi facilement des Optimal et des Effort Exceptionnel à la dernière des Potter.  
Mais cette dernière commençait à se lasser des leçons que Withdrawn lui donnait. Elles étaient tellement impersonnelles que ça en devenait ennuyeux, et même avec la menace des « six Optimal sinon renvoi » – car même si McGonagall ne l'avait pas clairement dit, c'était ce qui était sous-entendu – elle avait du mal à se motiver pour les rendez-vous à la bibliothèque.  
C'est dans cette optique assez pessimiste qu'elle se rendit pourtant au lieu susdit pour suivre ces leçons en ce mardi de fin de septembre. Et alors que Withdrawn lui donna un énorme livre sur la métamorphose – matière où elle se débrouillait comme un manche – elle se demanda comment attirer son attention.  
Elle ouvrit le pavé en suivant les instructions de son professeur particulier, et lut les passages indiqués, tandis que Withdrawn, à côté d'une vingtaine de livre dangereusement empilés, noircissait un parchemin de son écriture penchée mais néanmoins jolie.  
Après plus d'une heure à lire ce qui lui était demandé en entendant le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin, Lily retourna au sommaire et vit un chapitre qui l'intéressait bien plus. Elle tourna les pages discrètement et lut avidement ce qui s'y trouvait. C'est ainsi qu'elle soupira :

\- Aaaah, j'aimerais tant être un Animagus.

Après avoir dit ça, elle posa sa tête entre ses bras, ne remarquant pas de suite que le grattement de la plume s'était interrompu. Le constatant finalement, elle leva à moitié la tête, portant ses yeux sur Withdrawn qui la fixait bizarrement.

\- Et pourquoi, exactement ? Interrogea-t-elle, retrouvant son visage impassible.

\- Pour échapper à la surveillance de tous, de m'échapper, de me rouler dans l'herbe et de sentir le vent autrement qu'à travers un fichu courant d'air glacial.

En disant cela, elle s'était redressée, étirée et avait désigné une pierre descellée dans le mur encadrant la fenêtre près de laquelle elles étaient installées. Elle crut voir les lèvres de Withdrawn frémir, les coins se relevant légèrement avant de revenir à la normale. Elle avait dû rêver. D'ailleurs, pourquoi fixait-elle ses lèvres, d'abord ? Lèvres qui remuèrent, et Lily dût se reconcentrer pour en capter le son qui en sortait.

\- … Que c'est quelque chose de sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut des années d'entraînement, et rester concentré quoiqu'il arrive. C'est très difficile, et tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas être avant la fin. Donc si c'est pour l'être juste pour savoir à quel animal ta personnalité colle le mieux, c'est complètement inutile.

C'était la première fois que Lily l'entendait parler aussi longtemps. Et sans son ton condescendant habituel. Elle avait donc attiré son attention. La rousse sourit malicieusement en répondant :

\- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, dis-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas difficile, tout est dans les livres, répliqua Withdrawn, quelque peu gênée.

\- Pas le ressenti qu'on a, et toi tu l'as dit de telle manière qu'on aurait dit que tu l'as vécu.

\- Peut-être bien, mais dans tous les cas, ça ne te regarde pas, clôt la jeune fille en lui tendant un parchemin vierge. Bon, trois rouleaux sur l'utilisation et l'utilité d'un _Inanimatus Apparitus_.

Lily, saisie par le désespoir, laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, en lâchant un énorme soupir. Elle avait fini par attirer l'attention de Withdrawn et à détourner le sujet des études. Cela n'avait été qu'espoirs vains de se dire que ça allait durer ? Mais Theonia la surprît en ajoutant d'un ton compatissant :

\- Allez, courage.

Se pouvait-il que derrière ce ton hautain et ces manières dédaigneuses se cache un être en or ? Holà, tout doux, Lily, tu vas trop vite en besogne. Elle saisit alors le parchemin, avec un sourire triste pour celle qui les lui tendait et se mit au travail.  
Travail qui ne l'était pas réellement depuis qu'elle bénéficiait de l'aide de la brune. La jeune Potter sentit qu'elle était observée et elle releva discrètement les yeux pour constater que Theonia la fixait pensivement. Elle se reconcentra sur son parchemin avant que l'autre ne la remarque.

Ainsi, pendant les trois jours suivants, les leçons se poursuivirent dans une atmosphère bien plus détendue, les deux jeunes filles interrompant parfois leur travail pour des questions diverses, et il sembla à Lily que la brune s'ouvrait de plus en plus, laissant entrevoir une fille qu'elle adorerait avoir pour amie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la désigner ainsi. Après tout, elle n'était avec Lily que parce que McGonagall l'y avait forcée.

Le dimanche matin, Theonia s'assit comme d'habitude à côté de Lily, qui discutait avec Adrian – qui la draguait ouvertement. La rousse ignorait si c'était sérieux ou non, mais elle lui répondait toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Au fond, elle ne voulait pas savoir si ça l'était. La voix qui atteignit ses oreilles attira immédiatement son attention :

\- Potter ? Tout-à-l'heure dans le hall d'entrée, avec tes affaires, fit Withdrawn, les yeux baissés, apparemment embarrassée.

Elle se leva lorsque Lily eut confirmé d'un mouvement de la tête et quitta la Grande Salle.  
Les rayons de soleil traversaient les fenêtres, réchauffant le visage de certains élèves. L'animosité envers Lily avait considérablement réduit, surtout quand sa sanction avait été répandue, et certains Gryffondors s'étaient carrément excusés, exaspérant Scorpius du même coup. Lui, il avait toujours été là, et ne manquait pas de le leur rappeler avant de s'éclipser pour retrouver Rose.  
Lily prit la dernière bouchée d'œuf au bacon qu'il restait dans son assiette, vida d'une traite son jus de citrouille et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée après avoir récupéré ses livres d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle avait hâte de voir ce que sa professeure lui avait réservé.  
Celle-ci l'attendait, portant deux livres et sa plume dans une main, tandis que l'autre était placée sur sa nuque. Elle lui sembla tendue, mais quand elle s'approcha, Withdrawn lui fit signe de la suivre.  
Une fois arrivées à un coin du parc pas loin du lac, la brune s'assit dans l'herbe, légèrement tiédie par la chaleur du soleil. Il faisait encore bon, et la rousse n'hésita qu'un instant – encore douteuse de leur proximité approximative – avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
Withdrawn avait le regard perdu dans le vide depuis un moment quand elle finit par ouvrir la bouche :

\- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi. Si on avait plus de temps devant nous, je t'aurais enseigné à être Animagus. Au lieu de ça, je te propose de faire nos révisions dehors quand il fait beau. Tu es d'accord ?

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués.

\- Comment ça, m'enseigner à être Animagus ?

Elle se sentit bête de n'avoir relevé que ça, avant de reprendre :

\- Euh, désolée, je suis tout à fait enchantée de ta proposition de travailler dehors, mais la première partie de ta phrase a attiré mon attention…

Theonia sourit – Lily en fut d'ailleurs ravie – et lui répondit en baissant d'un ton :

\- Oui, à vrai dire… Je suis Animagus. Mais ne le dis à personne, d'accord ? Ce sera notre secret.

Lily trouva que pour sa première approche, elle avait bien choisi le sujet et remercia intérieurement sa curiosité insatiable. Elle sourit en retour et acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

\- Le premier, mais pas le dernier, j'espère ! S'exclama-t-elle en scrutant les yeux gris de sa camarade.

Elle eut ce qu'elle espérait en la voyant sourire de plus belle. Sourire qui se figea cependant, et le gris de ces yeux que Lily trouvait si beaux se teinta de souffrance. La rousse eut la soudaine pulsion de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle ne le fit pas, sachant qu'elles n'étaient pas encore assez proches pour ça. À la place, elle ajouta :

\- Et tu sais, pour ce qui est du temps, je peux t'en faire économiser, si tu veux toujours m'enseigner. Quand on était petits, James m'a emportée dans sa curiosité à ce sujet et pendant des années, pendant les vacances, on étudiait la chose. Je sais que ce n'était pas très honnête de ma part de ne pas te l'avoir dit quand j'ai abordé le sujet, mais…, s'interrompit-elle avant de reprendre après une hésitation. Un secret pour un secret, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de l'autre se releva, soudainement intéressé.

\- Jusqu'où êtes-vous allés ? Tu sais déjà… ?

Theonia s'interrompit encore une fois, puis leva un regard décidé vers la rousse :

\- Je t'enseignerai. Il faudra simplement me le rappeler. Tu sais, demain, je crois que j'aurai tout oublié. La lettre de McGonagall ne m'aidera pas à me souvenir de cet aspect-là de nos leçons.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferai tout pour qu'on s'entende, même si cela nécessite que je me répète tous les lundis.

Lily se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit ça d'un ton un peu trop passionné mais fut rassurée quand elle vit le sourire désolée de la brune.

\- Bon, en avant pour l'Histoire de la Magie ! S'exclama cette dernière, le poing levé. J'espère pour toi que tu as pris tes notes, cette fois, Potter, ajouta-t-elle avec un ton soupçonneux exagéré.

Lily éclata de rire :

\- Evidemment ! Et appelle-moi Lily.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que Lily constata l'ampleur du problème de Theonia. Comme d'habitude installée à la table des Serpentards – elle en venait même parfois à penser à un éventuel transfert de Maison tant elle s'y sentait bien – elle fut la première à apercevoir la venue de… quoi ? Sa nouvelle amie ? Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle pouvait l'appeler comme ça. D'autant plus en voyant son regard hautain, le même qui l'avait agressée, ce jour-là, dans le train. Le gris s'était à nouveau teint de vert, et Lily se dit qu'ils devaient probablement montrer l'état émotionnel de Withdrawn.

\- Potter ? On peut savoir ce que tu fais là, exactement ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse en s'asseyant en face d'elle, en diagonale.

Lily, choquée, ne pouvant croire à un tel niveau de jeu d'acteur, pointa timidement du doigt le hibou de McGonagall, à qui elle donnait des miettes de bacon depuis quelques minutes. Celui-ci tenait en équilibre sur une patte en tendant l'autre, où était attaché le parchemin, vers Theonia, l'air parfaitement à l'aise. Elle en aurait ri si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse.  
Withdrawn porta son regard sur l'oiseau qui lâcha un « Hou » mécontent lorsqu'elle détacha brusquement le parchemin. En voyant le sceau de Poudlard, elle fronça les sourcils et le brisa afin de dérouler la missive et la parcourut rapidement.  
Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Lily ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux, gênée au possible. La tâche qui l'attendait n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'elle l'avait cru. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas, tenant sincèrement à cette Theonia qui avait fini par lui montrer son côté chaleureux et comique.  
Adrian débarqua, toujours droit et fier, et s'assit en face de Lily, à gauche de Withdrawn :

\- Salut Lily ! Salut Withdrawn !

Sur ces mots, il se servit un petit déjeuner bien rempli, sans prendre garde au froncement de sourcils de Theonia et son regard interrogateur.  
Celle-ci se leva brusquement, fit le tour de la table en partant vers celle des professeurs d'un pas rapide, et saisit le bras de Lily en revenant. Celle-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever et suivre la cadence, abandonnant le jeune homme à qui elle adressa un signe de la main d'excuse.  
Dans leur course folle – Lily étant à moitié traînée par la brune –, elles croisèrent Rose qui leva un sourcil en voyant sa cousine ainsi emportée hors de la Grande Salle, ainsi qu'Hugo qui eut exactement la même réaction. Mais Theonia ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir et emporta la rousse à travers les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage. Lily trébucha à plusieurs reprises, mais lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la volière, Theonia finit par s'arrêter, permettant à la rousse de reprendre son souffle.

\- Bien, maintenant dis-moi tout ce que j'ai manqué, vu qu'apparemment j'ai passé mes dernière semaines avec toi.

L'ordre souffla Lily, qui ne sut quoi dire. Elle réorganisa ses pensées avant de demander :

\- Tu te souviens de quoi, exactement ?

Withdrawn détourna les yeux et sembla réfléchir un instant, en se mordillant les lèvres. Elle semblait à la fois énervée et embarrassée. Lorsqu'elle répondit, ce fut sur un ton ferme :

\- Je me souviens très vaguement être allée à la bibliothèque et avoir engrangé beaucoup de savoir qui ne m'est pas vraiment utile. J'ignore cependant si j'étais seule ou non. Par moment, je vois une ombre à côté ou en face de moi, mais c'est trop flou. Je suppose que c'était toi, à en juger la lettre de McGonagall. Je suis désolée, mais je ne me souviens pas de ces trois derniers jours, outre les cours. Je ne me souviens pas non plus de ce qui a pu nous rapprocher, puisque je t'ai oubliée.

Ce discours absorba totalement l'attention de Lily, qui n'entendait que les mots de la brune au regard sévère en face d'elle. Ni les hululements constants des volatiles autour d'elles, ni les mouvements de plumes, ni même le son de leurs envols n'avaient pu briser sa concentration. _Je t'ai oubliée. _Ces mots résonnèrent un moment dans la tête de la rousse, qui ne sut quoi répondre. Elle remarqua alors que Withdrawn était encore plus embarrassée qu'elle, et qu'elle semblait malheureuse.

\- Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne voulais pas de ces leçons particulières, fit Theonia avant de reculer précipitamment et de sortir en coup de vent de la volière.

Lily n'essaya pas de la rattraper. Elle la reverrait sans doute plus tard. Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle avait, encore une fois, fait l'erreur de ne pas le faire à temps. Bien sûr qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour garder Theonia en tant qu'amie. Mais comment faire, en seulement sept jours ? Se faire une amie en sept jours, c'était faisable, oui, mais si cette amie oubliait tout du jour au lendemain ? Lily se ressaisit. Si c'était ainsi, elle reconstruirait tout chaque lundi, et puis c'est tout. Et si possible, elle chercherait des moyens d'arranger son problème, même si elle se doutait qu'en quinze ans, Theonia avait dû en chercher.  
Oui, sa décision était prise. Elle ferait tout pour que la brune se sente bien avec elle, même s'il lui faudrait recommencer tous les sept jours.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit de la volière, elle constata que des foules d'élèves commençaient à s'amasser. Il était dix heures et elle arriverait en retard en DCFM. Elle espéra que Ted ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur et fila chercher ses affaires avant de courir en salle de cours, provoquant des moqueries lorsqu'elle entra essoufflée. Elle s'excusa rapidement auprès du professeur et s'assit là où il lui dit d'aller.  
Elle tenta de se focaliser sur le cours, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir où était Theonia et comment elle allait. Celle-ci était impassible et prenait des notes, attentive. Lily se retourna alors vers l'avant, avec un soupir de soulagement et se heurta au regard sévère de Teddy, qui avait encore interrompu son cours pour elle.

\- Potter, pour ce manque d'attention ajouté à ce retard, vous me ferez un rouleau supplémentaire du devoir que je vais vous donner.

Une fois sortie du cours, deux heures plus tard, Lily poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle avait déjà tellement de devoirs. Theonia sortit derrière elle et lui murmura :

\- Bibliothèque à treize heures.

Puis elle la dépassa et entreprit de descendre les escaliers.  
Lily eut comme une impression de déjà-vu, mais son ventre la rappela à l'ordre alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Elle n'avait pas pu manger convenablement le matin-même à cause de Withdrawn, alors elle n'allait pas encore faire manquer un repas à son si grand appétit.  
Cependant, tout en mangeant, Adrian fut superbement ignoré par une Lily dans ses pensées, songeant à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle pour aider Theonia. Blasé, il se leva et sortit. Pour autant, Lily ne brisa pas le fil de ses pensées.  
Ce fut pleine d'optimisme qu'elle rejoignit la brune à la bibliothèque. Elle s'assit en face d'elle et lui sourit gentiment. Elle voyait bien que la jeune fille ne savait pas comment réagir et lui dit :

\- Tu peux agir naturellement, tu sais. Je tiens à être ton amie, même si je dois te le répéter tous les lundis jusqu'à notre septième année ! S'exclama Lily, un peu TROP optimiste.

Stupéfaite, l'autre ne réagit pas de suite. Lily en profita pour continuer sur sa lancée :

\- Pour autant, j'aimerais quand même connaître la cause de ce problème, si tu le sais, et chercher avec toi une solution. Je sais que tu as dû traverser beaucoup de mésaventures et donc essayer de régler le problème toi-même, ça me semble logique, mais j'aimerais aussi mettre la main à la pâte, si tu m'y autorises.

Theonia eut une palette de réactions au fur et à mesure que la rousse parlait : doute, suspicion, colère, étonnement et, finalement, espoir. Lorsqu'elle répondit, ce fut sur le ton chaleureux auquel elle avait habitué Lily les trois derniers jours.

\- Jusqu'ici, les amis que j'ai pu avoir me rejetaient parce que je les oubliais, ils s'indignaient de ça. Certains étaient même convaincus que je faisais semblant. C'est la première fois qu'on me demande pourquoi j'oublie tout chaque lundi, et même la première fois qu'on me propose de l'aide. Je n'ai plus vraiment d'espoir quant à une possible solution, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me le proposes.

\- Alooooors, tu me considères comme ton amie ? Demanda Lily sur un ton à moitié comique.

Evidemment, elle considérait cet aspect-là très important et quand Theonia acquiesça d'un geste de la tête, elle dût se retenir de sauter de joie, avant de se poser des questions sur son comportement. Ne réagissait-elle pas exagérément ? Elle laissa tomber et relança la brune :

\- Tu connais donc la cause, alors ?

\- Je sais que c'est d'origine magique, oui. Une malédiction lancée sur ma famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la lettre que ma mère a laissé dans mon berceau devant l'orphelinat contenait cette mention.

L'expression de Lily dût changer sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, car elle reprit :

\- Stop, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Juste ton amitié. Bon, je t'aide pour ton devoir de DCFM ou bien tu veux vraiment avoir un Désolant ?

Lily, qui souriait niaisement, déglutit difficilement en constatant qu'il ne leur restait guère de temps avant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie qu'elle avait en commun avec les Serdaigles.

\- Oui. S'il te plaît. Par pitié. Aide-moi.

Theonia rit, vite rejointe par Lily.

\- On reprendra ça demain, à condition que cette après-midi tu t'attaques à tes autres devoirs.

En effet, si Lily avait un cours d'une heure à 14h, Theonia ne reprenait qu'à 15h pour deux heures d'Arithmancie. Du coup, il était rare qu'elles se voient le lundi après-midi en dehors du dîner. Lily ignorait comment l'emploi du temps de la brune était agencé, mais elle savait qu'il était différent des autres Serpentards n'ayant pas cette option-là. Elle-même avait pris l'option Soins aux créatures magiques qui se déroulait le jeudi à 16h, alors que les autres Gryffondors avaient une heure à consacrer au club de duel – qui avait repris son activité depuis la mi-septembre – ou à toute autre option.  
Elles planifièrent donc de se voir le lendemain à 8h pour profiter des deux heures de vide qu'elles avaient avant leur cours commun de Potions. Et ce, même si Lily râla sur son manque de sommeil. Celle-ci fila en Histoire de la Magie, ne voulant pas être une deuxième fois en retard dans la journée, saluant de la main Theonia.  
Elle aurait sept jours de stabilité devant elle avant de repenser au reste.


	6. Halloween

_Salut-salut, finalement arrive le chapitre 5 (qui me paraît long, à moi, mais je suppose que c'est purement subjectif). Je ne me cherche pas vraiment d'excuses, mais je tiens à préciser que comme c'est la fin d'année, il y a, évidemment, des événements à ne pas louper sur les jeux, donc excusez mon rythme de parution ! D'ailleurs je bloque assez en ce moment, mais j'ai déjà écrit des chapitres qui paraîtront dans... longtemps. _  
_Assez tergiversé, bonne lecture._

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. . Y compris les Diricos.

Chapitre 5 : **Halloween ou une Potter ne peut rester éternellement sage.**

Les semaines étaient passées à une vitesse telle que Lily n'en revenait pas d'être déjà à la mi-octobre. À dire vrai, elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque McGonagall se leva, en ce mercredi midi et attira l'attention des élèves en donnant un petit coup de cuillère dans son verre.

\- Comme vous le savez, le bal d'Halloween approche. C'est une tradition qui perdure depuis des années, mais cette année sera différente. Un thème vous sera imposé par classes et générations. Je vous prie de vous y plier, sans quoi l'accès au bal ne vous sera pas autorisé. De plus, je conseille fortement à tous ceux qui se sentiront visés de prendre des cours de danse. Les cours de ce matin sont annulés afin que chaque directeur de maison puisse annoncer aux classes les thèmes qui leur seront imposés. Ce sera tout.

Le discours créa une réaction plutôt mitigée au sein des élèves. Curiosité, colère, joie ou étonnement, un brouhaha monstre éclata. Lily échangea un regard interrogatif avec Theonia qui le lui renvoya, mais ni l'une ne l'autre n'ouvrit la bouche. Inutile de poser à voix haute les questions qu'elles s'étaient renvoyées d'un regard.  
Adrian, lui, ne se priva pas :

\- Apparemment, c'est mon père qui va s'occuper de nous mettre au courant ! Il n'a rien voulu me dire quand je lui ai demandé plus de précisions, mais il avait l'air plutôt enthousiaste.

Il allait continuer sur sa lancée mais il fut interrompu par le claquement de l'ouverture brusque des portes de la Grande Salle. Entrèrent alors les directeurs de Maisons, et, dans un mouvement plutôt impressionnant de synchronisation, ils se placèrent face aux élèves, les bras croisés dans le dos. Londubat était le directeur de Gryffondor, mais il se trouvait au niveau de la table des Serpentards. De même étaient placés les autres directeurs. Slughorn pour Serpentard était devant la table des Poufsouffles, Carmichael, en charge de ces derniers étaient en face des Serdaigles, et McGonagall junior devant celle des Gryffondors.  
Apparemment, ils voulaient montrer que les thèmes ne différaient pas selon les Maisons, et il y eut une certaine agitation lorsque certains le réalisèrent et le chuchotèrent à ceux alentour.  
Slughorn fut le premier à poser sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix et prit la parole :

\- Les élèves de sixième et septième années, toutes Maisons confondues, sont priés de me suivre jusqu'à la salle de Potion. Aucune abstention ne sera tolérée, les vérifications se feront par appel.

Les élèves désignés se levèrent tous, les uns après les autres, pour suivre Slughorn vers les cachots. Adrian grommela vaguement quelque chose que Lily ne comprit pas avant de s'en aller. La rousse aperçut Rose et Scorpius dans la foule. Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis, ce fut le tour de Neville de faire de même que son aîné :

\- Les élèves de quatrième et cinquième années me suivront jusqu'aux serres, où je vous annoncerai votre propre thème.

Lily et Theonia se levèrent en même temps, suivies de près par Justine et les autres Serpentards des années désignées. Elles retrouvèrent Hugo et Eric dans la foule, ainsi que Finnigan, qui n'avait pas manqué à la rousse. Celle-ci entendit vaguement Carmichael appeler les deuxième et troisième années vers le cinquième étage.  
Une fois arrivés au niveau de la serre n°1, Neville s'arrêta et fit signe aux élèves de s'asseoir dans l'herbe. La terre était sèche et froide, et quelques élèves râlèrent en obéissant toutefois, la curiosité l'emportant sur le confort.  
Le professeur attendit quelques secondes que les derniers bavards se taisent et annonça sans plus tourner autour du pot :

\- Votre thème, pour le bal d'Halloween, sera les contes moldus. Plus précisément, vous devrez piocher, filles et garçons séparés, un morceau de parchemin dans un chapeau dont nous avons étendu le contenu. Sur ce morceau de parchemin, vous trouverez le nom d'un personnage dont vous devrez adopter l'apparence le jour venu. De plus, la majorité de ces personnages ont un compagnon ou une compagne, que vous devrez trouver et à qui vous devrez accorder deux danses.

Les réactions furent à nouveau mitigées, certains râlaient et d'autres étaient enthousiastes.

\- Je rappelle que ce thème a des fins pédagogiques en effet, il vous permettra de découvrir la culture moldue, de vous mêler à des élèves d'autres Maisons, et de vous obliger à confectionner vous-même votre déguisement. Si certains ont besoin d'une motivation de plus, sachez que le plus beau couple costumé aura droit à une récompense encore gardée secrète.

L'enthousiasme, qui était minoritaire auparavant, devint la principale réaction de l'audience, même si certains grognèrent au sujet du fait d'être forcé d'être avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas forcément ou qu'on n'appréciait pas.  
Neville sortit deux hauts de forme noirs avec une bande orange. Sur l'un des deux, la bande orange était décorée d'ombres de chauve-souris animées et l'autre de rats. Il posa celui avec les rongeurs derrière lui et tint l'autre devant lui, des deux mains. De loin, ils semblaient vides.

\- Les filles, venez calmement, s'il vous plaît. Les garçons, patientez.

Les appelées se levèrent et se mirent presque automatiquement en file indienne. Lily se trouvait derrière Theonia lorsque celle-ci piocha et ouvrit son morceau de parchemin. La rousse ne put cependant guère lire plus que « An… », vu que ce fut à son tour de piocher. Ce faisant, elle sentit des centaines de morceaux de parchemins engloutir sa main entière, alors que le haut de forme n'avait pas l'air si profond. Il lui rappela le sac de la mère d'Hugo. Elle en attrapa un et lorsqu'elle le sortit, elle s'empressa de quitter la file pour le lire. En l'ouvrant, elle put apercevoir une écriture fine et penchée qui indiquait dans une encre bleu nuit « Belle ».  
Les parents de Lily avaient toujours élevé leurs enfants sans préférer une culture unique, si bien que les Potter avaient vu tous les Disney en partant des plus anciens jusqu'aux récents, tout en écoutant les contes de Beedle le Barde. Sa tante, Hermione, avait suivi le même exemple, ce qui fit qu'elle attendit le tour des garçons afin de consulter Hugo. Des groupes s'étaient déjà formés, discutant de ce qu'ils avaient pioché.  
Les garçons furent plus bruyants dans leurs réactions, lançant des exclamations de joie ou poussant des grognements de colère. Finnigan avait apparemment reçu Iago, le perroquet accompagnant Jafar, il avait le visage pâle, arborant une expression outrée. Ayant une grand-mère moldue, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il sache de qui il s'agissait, et Lily ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur de pointer, s'attirant un regard noir et furieux du garçon. Elle crut d'ailleurs y déceler une lueur menaçante, mais elle chassa vite cette pensée quand elle vit Hugo arriver. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il avait, puisque Theonia l'avait frustrée en répondant « Secret ! » accompagné d'un clin d'œil à sa question. En plus, visiblement, après l'exemple de Finnigan, on pouvait avoir un personnage solitaire ou pas nécessairement bon. Elle était partie en direction du château, après avoir demandé l'autorisation de Neville.  
Lorsque son cousin arriva, elle remarqua qu'il arborait un large sourire malicieux. Il avait passé le dernier mois à observer de loin sa cousine et savait exactement quoi faire.  
Il lui fit signe de le voir en privé, et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble. Une fois assez loin, le jeune homme prit la parole :

\- Tu te souviens du gage de l'an dernier à Halloween ?

\- Quand tu m'as obligée à inviter tous les garçons de notre année à être mon cavalier et qu'en échange, tu invitais toutes les filles ? Et qu'au final, toutes les filles se sont retournées contre toi en croyant être uniques et que les garçons ont voulu te transformer en chair à pâté ?

\- M'oui enfin passons les détails, tu veux, marmonna Hugo, renfrogné. Cette année, j'ai un gage à te proposer, reprit-il, plus enjoué. T'inquiète pas, rien de bien méchant… Tu es d'accord ?

Il lui tendit la main droite en attendant qu'elle la serre. Lily savait comment Hugo fonctionnait, et elle savait qu'elle ne saurait rien si elle n'acceptait pas d'abord. Ils échangèrent donc une poignée ferme mais amicale, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de rallumer leur fier flambeau.

\- Bon, explique-moi ce que tu prévois.

\- Oh rien de compliqué. Donne-moi ton parchemin, dit-il, un grand sourire espiègle accroché aux lèvres.

\- Tu veux échanger nos rôles ? Interrogea Lily, éberluée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas gagner à t'habiller en princesse ?

\- Mystère… Bon tu as accepté le challenge, alors donne-moi le parchemin.

Il lui tendit le sien et lui donna, bon gré mal gré, ce qu'il demandait.

\- Belle ? De la Belle et la Bête ? Dis donc, tu as eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas Finnigan, la Bête… Bon, apparemment il faut retourner dans la Grande Salle, pour faire la mise au point. Tu viens ?

Lily acquiesça après avoir éclaté de rire. En marchant, elle ouvrit le parchemin qui dégageait encore la chaleur des mains de son cousin. Elle y lut « Dimitri » et sut immédiatement à quel dessin animé cela renvoyait. Elle savait cependant que ce jeune homme avait lui aussi une princesse et appréhendait plus ou moins la réaction de la fille qui avait eu ce rôle. Mais comme il n'était pas encore temps d'y penser, elle reporta son attention sur la réalité.  
Ils étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle, qui était déjà bondée, les élèves discutant avec animation de ce qui semblait être devenu l'événement de l'année.  
La rousse prit place entre Scorpius et Theonia, comme d'habitude et vit Adrian s'approcher à son tour. Hugo embrassa sa sœur, affectueux, et repartit vers la table des Serdaigles pour rejoindre Eric.  
Comme tout le monde n'était pas encore revenu, ils engagèrent la conversation.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le thème des quatrième-cinquième année ? Demanda Scorpius en souriant. On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'en croiser !

\- Des contes moldus, des déguisements faits maison et des élèves appairés toutes Maisons et tous âges confondus, résuma Lily, faisant hausser un sourcil au couple se trouvant à sa droite.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient pratiquement toujours les mêmes réactions, et Lily trouvait ça un poil agaçant, à force.  
Justine lui épargna de devoir l'avouer en s'asseyant à côté d'Adrian en leur demandant :

\- Vous avez eu quoi, vous ? J'ai eu Ariel, heureusement que je m'y connais un peu. J'espère que celui qui a eu Eric est mignon. Et je sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre pour danser avec une queue de poisson. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, des filles de Poufsouffle m'ont proposé des conseils pour la couture.

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant pantois ses interlocuteurs. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, ce fut Adrian qui intervint :

\- Au moins, grâce à elle, on a un aperçu plus précis de ce qui vous attend. Sans vouloir te vexer, Lily.

\- Et vous, vous avez quoi ? Demanda Theonia, qui arrivait de mieux en mieux à se familiariser avec les faits que Lily lui énonçait chaque lundi.

\- On doit se déguiser en créature magique. Sacré programme, non ? Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à faire la danse obligatoire déguisé en hippogriffe, ironisa-t-il.

\- Une danse obligatoire ? Nous on en a deux. Et vous avez aussi une récompense pour le meilleur déguisement ?

\- Oui, mais apparemment ce sera un podium, entre quatrième-cinquième et sixième-septième année. Les deuxième-troisième année doivent s'habiller avec leurs plus beaux apparats et auront un couvre-feu à vingt-trois heures. Les première année, eux, sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent, mais ils devront partir à vingt-deux heures.

\- Parfois, je me demande où tu pêches toutes tes informations, Londubat.

\- À ta place, j'éviterais de chercher, Malefoy.

Ils échangèrent un sourire cordial, sachant à quoi s'en tenir l'un avec l'autre. Ils ne s'entendaient que sur un sujet : Lily.

\- Et donc, tu as eu quoi, toi, Lily ? Demanda Adrian, sincèrement curieux.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, McGonagall attira l'attention de la salle sur elle.

\- Maintenant que vous avez tous eu vos consignes, qui, je le répète, sont non négociables, je vais pouvoir vous informer de comment se déroulera les semaines suivantes, puisque le bal se produira samedi prochain et s'ouvrira sur une danse des première année à vingt heures tapantes. Afin de permettre à nombre d'entre vous de se procurer ce dont vous avez besoin, deux sorties à Pré-au-Lard ont été prévues, libérant du même coup les journées concernées. Uniquement pour les quatrième années et plus.

Les plus jeunes râlèrent, l'obligeant à s'interrompre. Son regard sévère entouré de rides se posa sur eux, et ils se turent, rouges de honte.

\- Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard se passeront ce vendredi à partir de dix heures et mercredi prochain à partir de onze heures et termineront à dix-sept heures pour les deux journées. Vous aurez donc le choix de rester à Poudlard le matin et d'aller en ville l'après-midi ou vice versa, ou bien tout simplement de passer la journée complète dans le lieu qui vous conviendra le mieux pour avancer sur vos déguisements.

Les élèves concernés échangèrent des regards réjouis. Ce n'était pas tous les ans qu'on vous offrait des jours de congés avec accès illimité au village d'à côté.

\- Les autres jours, les cours se passeront néanmoins normalement, et nous comptons sur votre présence et votre assiduité. Enfin, comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, un panel de juges se trouvera au bal pour désigner les trois costumes vainqueurs de ce qui est, au final, un concours du plus beau déguisement. Les gagnants recevront une récompense à la hauteur de leurs efforts. Les résultats seront affichés dans l'entrée le lendemain, avant le départ du Poudlard Express pour ceux qui rentrent chez eux pour les vacances de Novembre. Ce sera tout. J'espère que vous vous amuserez et que tout se passera bien, afin de nous permettre de réitérer ce genre d'événement les années suivantes. Les cours reprennent à partir de maintenant.

Lily jeta un œil effaré à sa montre et vit qu'il était presque quinze heures. Elle échangea un regard éloquent avec Theonia et elles se levèrent et allèrent tranquillement à la bibliothèque, où elles firent leurs devoirs, travaillant un maximum afin de pouvoir sortir le vendredi. Elles doutaient que le professeur Binns commence un cours à cette heure-ci, étant réglé comme une horloge.  
Quiconque les observait aurait pu dire qu'elles étaient très proches, voire inséparables. Mais la vérité, c'était que la malédiction de Theonia les empêchait d'avoir une telle proximité, puisque Lily devait tout recommencer chaque lundi.

\- Lily ?

Elles écrivaient depuis un moment en silence, après avoir échangé leurs informations, et la rousse venait de rouler son deuxième parchemin de Potions. Il ne lui restait que les deux rouleaux de DCFM et celui de Métamorphose. Elle leva néanmoins la tête à l'appel de son prénom, qu'elle adorait par ailleurs lorsqu'il était prononcé par son amie. La raison lui échappait, mais comme d'habitude, elle ne s'était pas posé plus de questions.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai réfléchi. Demain, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. Disons, dans le parc à huit heures ?

Lily vit qu'il était en effet temps de rentrer dans la salle commune, vu qu'elles avaient pris le dîner peu avant. C'était l'heure à laquelle elles se séparaient de manière générale, Theonia rejoignant son dortoir commun avec Rose au cinquième étage, et elle retournant chez les Gryffondors. Mais cette fois-ci, elle changerait la donne. Elle avait besoin d'une petite escapade.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Releva Theonia, interloquée.

Avant qu'elle se renfrogne, Lily s'empressa de reprendre :

\- Maintenant. Si tu veux bien, évidemment. J'ai vraiment envie de prendre l'air.

\- Quoi ? Mais les autres préfets vont commencer leurs rondes, la concierge acariâtre et les professeurs aussi, ça ne va pas être possible.

Lily sourit à l'adjectif qui désignait la concierge. En effet, cette vieille peau était d'un genre peu commun à mettre les nerfs à vifs rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche.

\- Il y a un moyen. À condition que tu ne t'en serves pas contre moi, mademoiselle la Préfète.

\- Franchement ? Je suis tellement curieuse de voir ce fameux moyen que la préfète en moi peut bien rester muette.

Elles échangèrent un sourire entendu.

\- Alors suis-moi, on va d'abord passer par ma salle commune pour déposer mes affaires et chercher deux ou trois petites choses.

\- Mais je ne peux pas rentrer dans la salle des Gryffondors. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

\- Si, tu peux, on avait testé avec Scorpius. Avant qu'il sorte avec Rose, on s'entendait plus ou moins bien.

\- Si on croise des personnes, elles vont se poser des questions.

\- Bon, tu as fini de me remettre en question ? Fais-moi confiance, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Lily s'efforça de ne pas se noyer dans ceux de son interlocutrice. Elle commençait à avoir des indices au sujet de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Theonia, mais préférait ne pas aborder le sujet avec soi-même.  
Elle se leva brusquement et fit signe à Theonia de la suivre. Elles sortirent de la bibliothèque, sous le regard sévère de la vieille Mme Pince, qui était aussi aigrie que la concierge acariâtre.  
D'ailleurs, à propos de concierge… Elles entendirent des pas derrière elles alors qu'elles montaient les escaliers.

\- ELEVES DANS LE COULOIR APRES LE COUVRE-FEU.

La voix, stridente, fit lever les yeux au ciel à Lily, mécontente.

\- Merlin, elle ne peut pas se la fermer, non ? Jura-t-elle, sans prendre garde à Theonia qui se retenait de rire.

À la place, elle la saisit par un bras, l'autre tenant ses livres, et l'entraînant dans son sillage après un bref « Viens ».  
Elle s'arrêta net devant un mur qui ne présentait aucune particularité pour Theonia, et celle-ci allait demander ce qu'elle faisait, lorsqu'elle vit son amie passer à travers et sentit à son tour quelque chose de glacé dans son dos quand la rousse la tira.  
Elles étaient dans la chambre où Lily avait son lit. Elle ignorait comment ça fonctionnait, mais quelle que soit l'année, même si elle changeait de chambre, ou d'étage, le raccourci la menait toujours où il fallait.  
Parfois, elle avait l'impression que le château était vivant et qu'il était son complice d'escapades.  
Heureusement pour elles, les autres lits étaient vides de leurs occupantes. Les Gryffondors devaient encore se trouver en salle commune.  
Elle posa les livres de Theonia avec les siens après tout, étant en classe commune, elle pourrait tout à fait les lui rendre le lendemain.  
Une fois fait, elle tira sa lourde valise de sous son lit, l'ouvrit et en sortit un vieux morceau de parchemin vierge et une étoffe d'une matière inconnue qui semblait lui couler entre les doigts. Lily, une fois n'est pas coutume, remercia intérieurement Albus de lui avoir laissé la cape à la fin de sa propre cinquième année. Quant à la carte, c'était James qui la lui avait confiée au début de sa deuxième année. C'était exactement à ce moment-là que ses intentions étaient devenues mauvaises.  
Elle murmura la formule – non que Theonia puisse s'en souvenir, de toute façon – et elles contemplèrent le parchemin se recouvrir peu à peu d'encre noire, peignant dans les détails chaque salle, chaque couloir, chaque escalier, chaque raccourci, et surtout la position de chaque personne avec une précision à couper le souffle.  
Theonia ouvrit d'ailleurs de grands yeux ébahis, et avant qu'elle ne noie Lily sous les questions, chose qu'elle faisait dès que quelque chose l'intéressait, au grand dam de la rousse, celle-ci lui fit signe de s'approcher et les recouvrit toutes les deux de la cape d'invisibilité. La brune leva un sourcil :

\- Tu crois vraiment que personne ne se posera de question sur une cape lévitant seule en direction du parc ?

Lily fronça des sourcils, et, faussement énervée lui répondit :

\- Sors.

L'autre, interloquée, obéit et se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Enfin, elle essaya, puisqu'elle n'arrivait plus à la voir. L'ébahissement se peignait sur son visage, mêlé d'émerveillement et d'inquiétude. Un étrange mélange. Ce dernier sentiment s'évapora quand Lily se découvrit juste derrière elle, provoquant un éclat de rire chez les deux.

Une fois que la rousse eut vérifié leur itinéraire, elles se mirent en route, évitant habilement les professeurs et la vieille concierge, et arrivant rapidement dans le parc. Elles s'éloignèrent du château en direction du lieu où Theonia avait emmené Lily la première fois.  
Elles n'enlevèrent la cape qu'une fois avoir vérifié que personne ne les avait suivies – ce qui était diablement stupide, aux yeux de Lily, qui avait une foi absolue en la cape d'invisibilité – et qu'elles étaient bien seules.

\- Eh bien, je commence à comprendre comment tu fais pour ne jamais te faire prendre en flagrant délit… Du moins jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, taquina Theonia, éclatant de rire quand Lily fit la moue.

Quand elle se fut calmée, ce fut à son tour de surprendre son amie :

\- Ferme les yeux, Lily, ordonna-t-elle.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils puis obéit. Après tout, l'amitié était une relation de confiance, et la curiosité la dévorait. Un silence s'installa puis elle sentit un léger poids sur son épaule gauche. Ne recevant pas d'indication quelconque, elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec un bec surmonté d'énormes yeux ronds qui la contemplaient avec curiosité.  
Le rapace bondit et déploya ses ailes, soulageant l'épaule de Lily, qui ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'animal, qui lui semblait si familier. De taille moyenne, ses plumes mêlaient à la fois du brun et du blanc, ainsi que des touches de noir. Il se posa sur la branche d'un arbre proche et Lily dut plisser les yeux pour l'observer convenablement. Elle n'osa pas allumer sa baguette, à la fois de peur de gâcher l'instant que de celle de se faire repérer. Elle parvint cependant à distinguer l'ambre des yeux – qui lui rappela la couleur des yeux d'une certaine personne – et les aigrettes qui se dressaient sur sa tête. Il s'agissait donc d'un hibou. Un hibou gracieux qui avait évité de la blesser en fermant ses énormes serres sur son épaule et qui maintenant volait autour d'elle sans la lâcher du regard.  
De toute évidence, il s'agissait de la forme Animagus de Theonia. Même en ayant réalisé cela, l'émerveillement de la rousse ne cessa pas. Au contraire, il redoubla. Son amie avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise sous sa nouvelle forme, elle semblait presque plus heureuse.  
Le hibou fit un dernier looping aérien avant de planer vers Lily. À environ un mètre de cette dernière, le rapace se retransforma et Lily était à nouveau face à face avec Theonia.  
Elle savoura quelques instants la proximité qu'avait créé son amie involontairement puis se laissa tomber en arrière et s'assit.

\- Un hibou, hein ? Je me demande quelle partie de toi symbolise la sagesse et la connaissance, ironisa Lily, voulant rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à la taquinerie qui avait précédé cette révélation.

Evidemment, elle savait et avait admis aisément que le hibou, de par cette symbolique, collait parfaitement à Theonia… Qui ne manqua pas de la remettre à sa place :

\- Dixit celle qui a besoin de moi pour décrocher un simple Effort Exceptionnel…

Lily agita un drapeau blanc imaginaire, en implorant la pitié silencieusement, ce qui fit rire brièvement Theonia.

\- Vu que tu me le rappelles tous les lundis, je sais que tu sais que je suis un Animagus. J'ai donc décidé de te montrer ce que je suis… Et te réitérer une proposition que je t'ai sûrement déjà faite.

\- OUI ! S'exclama Lily avant que son amie puisse finir de parler. J'accepte, je suis tout à fait d'accord, j'ai hâte de commencer les leçons !

Pendant un instant, Theonia fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, perplexe. Elle se ressaisit bien vite pour faire usage de son diabolique humour taquin :

\- Je n'ai même pas fini ma phrase. Tu imagines, si j'allais demander autre chose ? Ce que tu aurais pu accepter hors-contexte ? Et si je t'avais proposé de t'enseigner l'art de la séduction pour que tu puisses l'appliquer sur Finnigan, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

\- Pitié, pas Finnigan. Tout, mais pas Finnigan. En fait non, personne sauf…

Elle s'interrompit, surprise de son propre discours, puis reprit en changeant de sujet :

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, vu le nombre de « si » dont tu fais usage, je suppose que j'avais raison, donc reprenons cela très clairement. Theonia, voudrais-tu compléter mes connaissances au sujet des Animagus et m'aider à en devenir un ?

Theonia sourit pour toute réponse et Lily l'imita. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'un bruissement les fasse sursauter.  
Heureusement pour elles, il ne s'agissait que d'une chauve-souris qui venait de se suspendre la tête en bas sur la branche où Theonia s'était trouvée l'instant d'avant. Cette dernière soupira de soulagement avant de reprendre, horrifiée :

\- Merlin, quelle heure est-il ? Il faut rentrer au château. Vite, Lily !

Après s'être emmêlées dans la cape à plusieurs reprises – « Non, tiens-la, je prends la carte » – et plusieurs chutes qui les laissèrent embarrassées, Lily prit les choses en main et posa avec autorité la cape sur elles-deux, plia la carte après y avoir jeté un œil et décidé du trajet et la glissa dans un poche avant de se mettre en route.  
Le château était silencieux au possible une fois qu'elles y furent enfin. Alors que Theonia voulait emprunter les escaliers, Lily la tira dans une autre direction. Deux raccourcis plus tard, elles se trouvaient devant l'entrée de la chambre des préfets en chef. Là, Theonia assura à la rousse qu'elle ne risquait pas de se faire prendre par Rose, puisque celle-ci dormait avec Scorpius depuis le début de l'année, et que Lysander jetait de ce fait un Silencio sur la porte de sa propre chambre, tout comme elle-même. Lily rougit violemment en imaginant ce qui avait pu pousser les deux plus jeunes à en arriver là et échangea un regard gêné avec Theonia, qui était encore collée contre elle sous la cape.  
Elle souleva le tissu, les dégageant toutes les deux et recula d'un pas. Son cœur faisait des embardées qui ne lui plaisaient pas trop.

\- Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit Lily, dit Theonia, rompant ce silence qui commençait à devenir tendu. Demain à la bibliothèque à treize heures.

\- Pas à huit heures comme d'habitude ? Interrogea Lily, surprise.

\- Vu qu'il doit être dangereusement tard, je préfère épargner ton si cher sommeil, conclut la brune avec un sourire taquin, avant de prononcer le mot de passe et de disparaître dans sa chambre à coucher.

Lily se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé du clin d'œil que lui avait servi Theonia alors que le tableau se refermait sur elle. Elle mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue et se dépêcha de retourner à son dortoir.

Le jeudi passa comme une flèche. Lily avait pu dormir plus que d'habitude et avait passé une excellente nuit, éveillée comme endormie, ce qui l'avait rendue d'une très bonne humeur. Cette bonne humeur se renforça quand Theonia lui proposa, entre deux rouleaux de Sortilèges, d'aller avec elle à Pré-au-lard le lendemain pour commencer à fabriquer leurs costumes.  
Résultat, lorsque Hagrid lui demanda de lui apporter le Dirico qui se nettoyait les plumes dans un coin, elle le fit disparaître tant elle s'y prit brusquement. Le demi-géant se contenta de froncer les sourcils et d'ordonner à Lily de venir le voir à la fin du cours, avant d'enchaîner sur une explication de la disparition de l'animal, qui avait simplement été effrayé.  
Lily se renfrogna légèrement, cela la mettrait en retard pour la bibliothèque. Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de penser et se morigéna. Elle adorait Hagrid, ce n'était en rien une punition que d'aller le voir.  
Elle patienta donc jusqu'à la fin du cours et attendit que tous ses camarades s'en aillent, certains se moquant légèrement d'elle ou la pointant du doigt. Ou les deux.  
Le bon vieux temps où personne ne savait qu'elle était l'auteure de nombre de farces sans queue ni tête lui manquait.  
Elle se dirigea vers Hagrid, qui posait tendrement le Dirico qui était revenu sur la branche basse d'un arbre à l'orée de la forêt. L'oiseau semblait calmé. Il plia sa tête sous ses plumes pour faire un somme, faisant naître un sourire attendri sur le visage du demi-géant. Ce dernier se tourna vers la rousse sans quitter son sourire et lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire de le suivre. Elle obéit et le suivit dans sa cabane, où elle fut invitée à s'asseoir.  
D'un coup de baguette magique, Hagrid alluma un feu dans l'âtre de sa cheminée et y lança une bûche avant de s'asseoir pesamment sur une chaise à table, invitant Lily à faire de même.

\- On entend beaucoup parler de toi, dernièrement, Lily. D'après Minerva, tu ne devrais pas pouvoir être distraite, vu la sanction qu'elle t'a imposée… J'en déduis donc que tu es amoureuse.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués. Le demi-géant n'était pas censé être si bon en déductions. Enfin, elle-même ne voulait pas admettre ce fait, alors que Hagrid le découvre, c'était un choc. Etait-elle si évidente ? D'autres personnes l'avaient-ils compris ? Ou pire, la personne en question ?  
Hagrid dût se rendre compte qu'il avait touché un point sensible et son sourire redoubla de malice mêlée de fierté. Il décida cependant de ne pas taquiner la jeune fille plus longtemps. Il était heureux que la fille de son protégé puisse vivre une vie tranquille d'adolescente, sans avoir à, comme ce dernier, courir pour échapper aux tentatives meurtrières d'un sorcier assoiffé de sang et le vaincre.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, en tant que professeur, je dois t'avertir, jeune fille, que si ce genre d'inattention à mon cours se répète, je serais forcé de recourir à des sanctions plus sévères.

Lily acquiesça en silence, se promettant intérieurement de faire en sorte de garder ses émotions pour elle. Hagrid lui servit une tasse de thé et ils discutèrent encore un peu de Lily et de sa famille.

\- Tu retournes chez tes parents, ces vacances ?

\- Oui, McGona… Euh le professeur McGonagall ne m'a pas interdit de rentrer chez moi et je suis sûre qu'ils seront contents de me voir. Malgré tous les ennuis que je leur ai causés.

Hagrid éclata d'un rire franc avant de répondre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ton père a fait dix fois pire, en son temps.

\- Oui, mais lui avait de bonnes raisons de le faire.

\- Inutile de te torturer à ce sujet, conclut Hagrid. Et pour les vacances de Noël ?

\- Je rentre aussi, Grand-Tante Weasley organise le repas de Noël, cette année, toute la famille sera réunie, je ne vais pas louper ça.

A ce sujet, la jeune rousse était particulièrement mal à l'aise, car elle savait que Theonia, n'ayant pas de famille, passait ses vacances à Poudlard. Lors des longues vacances d'été, il se trouve qu'elle retournait à l'orphelinat où elle avait grandi pendant un mois et le mois suivant, un membre du Ministère l'ayant prise en charge dans le cadre d'un décret visant les orphelins sorciers, lui louait une chambre au Chaudron Baveur afin qu'elle passe du temps dans le monde auquel elle appartenait.  
Ce décret avait d'ailleurs été mis en place lors de l'après-guerre, après que toutes les informations au sujet de Lord Voldemort, c'est-à-dire Tom E. Jedusor, aient été remontées. Plusieurs spécialistes avaient spéculé sur son passé, et outre sa relations désastreuse avec sa famille, ils avaient déduit que sa soif de pouvoir était en partie là parce que dans l'orphelinat de moldus où il s'était trouvé, il n'avait trouvé aucun alter-ego et n'avait eu aucune connaissance du monde sorcier. Depuis lors, le Ministère s'était employé à faire passer toutes sortes de décrets, forçant les directeurs d'orphelinats moldus à les contacter en cas de comportement étrange – décret, qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas tellement porté ses fruits, vu la tendance élevée qu'avaient les gens de trouver le moindre petit pépin étrange – mais aussi le décret visant à permettre aux orphelins sorciers d'avoir un soutien au sein du Ministère. Entre autres.  
Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ce décret aurait très bien pu toucher son propre père, qui, malgré la présence de son oncle et sa tante moldus, était orphelin, et lui aurait évité de vivre un calvaire en leur compagnie.  
Elle remarqua que Hagrid la regardait, interrogatif, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait de nouveau plongé trop profondément dans ses pensées.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Non, non, répondit-elle, évasive. Tu viendras fêter Noël avec nous ? Tante Molly a dit qu'il y avait de la place pour toi, si tu venais, d'autant que Charlie sera de la fête et pourra te donner des nouvelles des petits de Norberta.

Le visage d'Hagrid se fendit à nouveau d'un immense sourire, les yeux pétillants, et Lily se demanda un instant si le demi géant n'allait pas se lever et se mettre à danser la gigue pour fêter la nouvelle. Mais, apparemment, la vieillesse avait fait de lui quelqu'un de plus calme, car il se contenta de hurler d'une voix excitée :

\- ALORS LÀ, OUI !

Puis, ne résistant pas à une taquinerie, il ajouta :

\- S'il reste des places, tu pourrais inviter un ou une de tes amies.

Lily se figea dans son élan d'amusement et jeta un regard noir vers Hagrid, qui se contenta de rire à nouveau et de la libérer.

\- Prends soin de toi, Lily. Et profite de chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier, recommanda-t-il, encore marqué par les événements des deux dernières Guerres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hagrid, je serai prudente, comme toujours ! S'exclama Lily, ironique.

La fin de la deuxième Guerre avait marqué une période de paix plutôt longue et Lily était convaincue qu'elle le resterait. Mais ce fut sur un regard soucieux de la part d'Hagrid qu'elle partit en direction du château.


	7. Costumes et préparation

_Salut-salut, c'est moi, en ce premier jour de l'année 2015 pour vous livrer le chapitre 6 (enfin !) ! Alors tout d'abord, joyeux Noël en retard à ceux et celles qui le fêtent et heureuse année à tous ! _  
_Ensuite je tiens à me plaindre qu'écrire quelque chose en lien avec Halloween en pleine période de Noël, ça s'est avéré particulièrement compliqué, avec l'influence des décorations joyeuses et lumineuses et colorées... Donc le bal est reporté d'un chapitre, et j'en ai profité pour décrire un peu mieux la préparation ! Non, pitié, ne m'écorchez pas vive... _  
_ LeyMan Ta review avait littéralement égayé la mienne, de soirée ! Mais non, malheureusement je ne bénéficie pas de l'excuse des partiels, mais je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui révisent, je sais (par le biais d'amis) à quel point c'est dur !_

_PS. Oui, j'abuse des points d'exclamation, vu que je m'interdis l'usage d'émoticônes. _  
_PS2. J'aaaaime les reviews. _

**Disclaimer :** Merci à J. K. Rowling d'avoir créé un univers si passionnant !

Chapitre 6 :** Costumes et préparation, ou comment enrichir considérablement les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard.**

Vendredi. Le hall grouillait de quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième années pressés de partir à Pré-au-Lard. Il était à peine neuf heures, le départ n'étant qu'à dix heures – après que la concierge ait passé en revue les autorisations parentales.  
D'ailleurs, heureusement pour elle, les parents de Lily n'avaient pas levé cette autorisation, et James lui avait promis que s'ils le faisaient, il signerait pour elle.  
Pour l'instant, la jeune fille se demandait comment dissimuler à Theonia qu'il lui fallait un déguisement masculin et comment son amie, elle-même, allait lui cacher son propre objectif. Elle avait déjà obtenu de la part de divers Serpentards des conseils sur les boutiques à choisir – beaucoup de boutiques du Chemin de Traverse avaient installé leurs filiales à Pré-au-Lard depuis quelques années dans un but purement monétaire – et quel genre de tissu demander, etc... Elle ne leur avait rien révélé sur la nature de son déguisement et avait simplement prétendu aider Hugo. Justine, Joann et Adrian avaient coopéré sans poser de questions, alors que Theonia, Scorpius et Rose haussaient des sourcils suspicieux. Son cousin par alliance s'était d'ailleurs penché vers elle et lui avait murmuré qu'elle devrait sérieusement penser à ce transfert de Maison.  
Ils étaient tous les sept assis ensemble à la table vert et argent, discutant de leur journée à venir. Ils partiraient ensemble au village et s'y sépareraient en temps voulu.  
Justine se plaignait d'ailleurs pour la énième fois d'être forcée d'accompagner le cousin de Scorpius, parce que Lysander avait refusé de venir avec elle, puisqu'il cousait lui-même son costume en restant à l'école – à savoir un loup-garou, à l'aide du professeur Lupin. Joann, habitué au caractère de la jeune fille, puisqu'ils étaient très proches, souriait de lassitude, mais restait calme. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir avec lui. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal avec la culture moldue et avait donc demandé son aide pour identifier son personnage – le prince Philippe – et quel genre de costume il devrait faire faire. L'avantage d'être un Greengrass, c'était bien d'être plein aux as. Alors Justine avait accepté avec la demande d'une petite cotisation en échange. Elle n'était pas Serpentard pour rien. Lysander avait donc désapprouvé, fortement râlé et finalement abandonné devant sa tête de mule de compagne.

\- Il est déjà neuf heures trente ! S'exclama le jeune homme, mourant d'envie de faire taire Justine en douceur.

Raté.

\- Déjà ? Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche, sinon on va se retrouver derniers ! Lysander va voir, je peux parfaitement m'en sortir sans lui ! Quand bien même, il aurait tout de même pu descendre me dire au revoir... Tant pis pour lui, il a mérité de passer sa journée seule au château, ce lâcheur...

Et elle continua sur sa lancée, ne cessant de se contredire entre « Je peux me débrouiller seule » et « J'ai été abandonnée ».  
Lily, qui, jusque là était amusée, finit par lâcher un soupir de très mauvais augure.  
Heureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son agacement qu'Hugo apparut, accompagné d'Eric.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller, la concierge a déjà fait former une file dans le hall !

Sa cousine le remercia vivement à voix haute d'une voix clairement soulagée, devant une Justine interloquée. Hugo ne parut pas non plus comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Rose fasse un signe discret vers la pipelette. Eric leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour approuver l'exaspération générale.  
Ils se levèrent tous ensemble et se rendirent dans le hall, où, en effet, une longue file d'élèves avait pris forme devant une petite table qui n'avait pas l'air bien solide, derrière laquelle se trouvait la concierge. Elle s'appelait d'ailleurs Gertrude Debaunsen, mais d'un commun accord, elle était juste « la concierge ». Lui donner un nom l'aurait trop rendue humaine à leurs yeux. Elle était, tout comme les anciens occupants de son poste, une Cracmolle, mais ce n'était pas cette caractéristique qui embêtait les élèves. Du moins, il n'y avait qu'une minorité à y voir un inconvénient, mais leur opinion ne comptait pas.  
Ils se placèrent dans la foule et attendirent une bonne dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles Lily croisait les doigts pour que Justine n'ouvre plus sa bouche. Cela n'arriva pas, et Lily se dit en premier lieu que cette journée s'annonçait finalement bien, avant de s'inquiéter pour son amie.  
Elle tourna les yeux vers elle, et vit qu'elle avait la tête tournée vers le haut des escaliers – derrière eux – le regard quelque peu vide. C'était complètement inhabituel. Lily se tourna donc complètement vers ce qu'elle regardait apparemment, mais elle se heurta au sourire charmeur d'Adrian.

\- Eh bien, Lily ? Tu as l'air distraite, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai l'air distraite ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton furieux en se tournant vers Justine... Qui était en grande conversation avec Lorcan.

Son regard se fit soupçonneux jusqu'à ce que Scorpius pose une main sur son épaule et se penche vers son oreille pour lui murmurer deux mots : « Prends garde. ». Puis il lui sembla qu'il avait glissé quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste de sorcière.  
Quand elle se tourna vers lui – il était derrière elle à droite, alors qu'Adrian était à gauche et Joann exactement derrière elle – il discutait à voix basse avec Rose, l'air de rien, un grand sourire niais aux lèvres.

\- Lily ? Interpella Theonia, qui n'avait pas bronché depuis le matin-même. Tu vas bien ?

Pour toute réponse, la rousse lui adressa un grand sourire malicieux.

\- Ca irait mieux si tu me disais quel est ton costume !

Theonia soupira, faussement agacée.

\- Tu exagères ! J'ai dit non, c'est non. Tu verras au bal et c'est tout, conclut-elle en ignorant le « roh » déçu de son interlocutrice.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la table branlante qui commençait à trembler sous l'amoncellement d'autorisations qui se trouvait dessus.  
La concierge avait l'air plus que lasse. Son regard noir s'était posé sur Lily, cette fois. Elle grogna quelque chose d'inarticulé, ressemblant à un aboiement de bouledogue – Lily en avait vu un quand elle était plus jeune et que sa mère et sa tante l'avaient emmenée dans une ville moldue. Elle ne répondit pas à la provocation de la plus âgée, voulant être certaine de pouvoir passer cette journée avec ses amis. Une fois reçu le grognement d'approbation, elle rejoignit la foule de ceux qui étaient déjà passés, rassemblés devant le portail et parlant avec animation. Theonia, Justine, Lorcan, Hugo, Eric et Joann discutaient quand Lily arriva. Apparemment, ils plaisantaient au sujet des déguisements connus de certains élèves.

\- Oui, Rod Zabini aurait eu le Colonel Hathi ! S'exclama Hugo en riant.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait que Rose – qui les avait rejoints avec Scorpius et Adrian – Eric et Justine pour en rire, Lily décida d'intervenir.

\- Celui du Livre de la Jungle ?

\- Oui ! Il a dit qu'il avait du mal avec le concept d'éléphant et il a fallu que Mars MacGonagall métamorphose pour lui un bureau pour lui en donner un aperçu.

\- Il en a dit quoi ?

\- Qu'il n'était pas question pour un garçon de son rang de s'abaisser à ce genre de créature disgracieuse et qu'il refusait de venir au bal.

\- Un enquiquineur de moins, si vous voulez mon avis, intervint Lorcan, tripotant son anneau d'argent.

Lily ne pouvait qu'approuver. Rod était un de ces élèves qu'elle méprisait sans rien connaître d'autre que ses opinions. Elle vit Scorpius esquisser un sourire. Il sortait avec une Weasley, était ami avec une Potter et considérait un Londubat comme un égal, mais il restait un Malefoy. Son père lui avait conseillé de ne pas créer d'accrochage avec une des grandes familles de_ sorciers_ – puisqu'il n'avait plus le droit d'utiliser le terme de _Sang Pur _– et les Zabini en était une. Se moquer ouvertement de leur héritier aurait sans doute créé plus de problèmes que nécessaire.

\- Au moins, il n'aura pas eu à chanter « _C'est la marche des éléphants_ », chantonna Lily, n'hésitant pas, dans son cas, à se moquer, allant jusqu'à mimer une danse.

Rose rit doucement, vite rejointe par les autres. Les élèves l'ayant vue ou entendue et ayant connaissance de la référence rirent aussi sous cape. Deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se calmaient, le portail s'ouvrit, déversant une vague d'élèves vers Pré-au-Lard. Le petit groupe suivit le mouvement et atteignit finalement le village, bondé d'élèves courant dans l'une et l'autre boutique.

\- Bon. Ce serait trop triste de se séparer tout de suite, on va où ? Demanda Adrian après s'être tapé dans les mains.

\- Pourquoi pas dans la boutique du frère de Lily ? Suggéra Theonia, un peu hésitante.

\- C'est la boutique d'un de mes oncles, en fait, mais pourquoi pas, j'aimerais bien voir James !

D'un commun accord, les dix jeunes gens avancèrent dans la douceur de ce mois d'Octobre, piétinant les quelques feuilles rouges, oranges, jaunes et marrons qui traînaient déjà au sol.  
Après avoir poussé la porte, ils se retrouvèrent... Dans un univers coloré où des petits bruits jaillissaient de partout, accompagnés de cris de surprise, de rires et d'une atmosphère chaleureuse qui donnait envie de rester et de tout explorer. Des rayons d'étagères remplies d'articles divers et variés à en déborder, des présentoirs à exclusivité où les affiches bariolées descriptives attiraient le regard. Tout était travaillé de manière à ce que la personne qui entre veuille avancer, toucher, tester... Et se faire piéger.  
Eric et Hugo foncèrent en fond de boutique, impatients de faire le plein de farces et attrapes. Lorcan, Justine et Joann, eux, se dirigèrent vers la gauche, intéressés par les Vêtements Boucliers, que le fils de Georges, Fred Junior, avaient retravaillés de manière à ce qu'ils soient totalement personnalisables – sans exclure l'extravagance de certaines tenues, bien évidemment.  
Adrian, Lily, Rose, Scorpius et Theonia allèrent droit vers le comptoir.

\- Salut Fred ! S'exclama Lily avec un grand sourire.

L'héritier de ceux qui étaient autrefois des jumeaux lui répondit de la même manière sur un ton enjoué, et se retourna pour appeler son père d'un grand cri. Celui-ci arriva, le dos droit et le torse bombé avec, un air de fierté mêlé de malice sur le visage. Derrière lui se trouvait une jeune femme que Lily identifia immédiatement comme étant Roxanne, la sœur de Fred, de trois ans son aînée.

\- Aaaaah, ma nièce préférée ! S'exclama Georges avec un large sourire. Sans vouloir te vexer, Rose, se rattrapa-t-il en la voyant.

\- Aucun souci, je sais bien sur quels critères tu te bases, oncle Georges ! Répondit celle-ci en s'esclaffant.

\- Toujours avec ton adoré, à ce que je vois. Pour avoir dressé un Malefoy, tu arrives deuxième sur ma liste !

Scorpius grommela quelque chose, vaguement gêné et Rose se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue en riant de plus belle.

\- Et voilà Adrian. Toujours aussi clinquant, ce jeune homme. C'est qu'il tient de son père, ce gaillard.

Le jeune Londubat leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant si c'était ou non ironique.

\- Qui est cette jolie jeune fille qui vous accompagne ? Reprit Georges sans attendre de réponse en pointant la brune.

\- Je suis Theonia Withdrawn, monsieur. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Lily crut voir un éclair de compréhension passer dans le regard de son oncle, mais à bien y regarder, elle n'y vit que l'espièglerie habituelle.

\- Monsieur ? Comment ça, « monsieur » ? Tu me vieillis, jeune fille, Georges suffit amplement !

L'arrivée d'un Hugo essoufflé épargna la peine à Theonia de répondre.

\- Oncle Georges, oncle Georges ! C'est nouveau, ça ? C'est combien ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Hugo ! L'essence de crin de Gronian, hein ? Monsieur a des goûts de luxe. Elle vaut beaucoup plus que tu ne peux te l'offrir.

\- Roh, mais allez, tu me fais la réduction familiale et voilà.

\- Hugo Weasley, si je faisais une réduction familiale, mon magasin n'aurait pas perduré aussi longtemps, avec le nombre de membres de notre famille.

\- Mais tu fais bien une remise à Lily !

\- C'est la réduction « Testeuse professionnelle des Farces et Attrapes », c'est comme si elle faisait partie de mes employés, et c'est une remise qui lui est exclusivement réservée !

Hugo se renfrogna et lança un regard noir à Georges avant de se reprendre, de lui tirer la langue et de lâcher un seul mot avant de retourner voir Eric.

\- Favoritisme.

Rose, Scorpius et Lily riaient de bon cœur.

\- Et ça sert à quoi, l'essence de crin de Gronian ? Demanda Theonia, un sourcil levé.

\- Une goutte versée sur un balai suffit à lui faire doubler sa vitesse pendant une heure. C'est génial pour saboter un match de Quidditch, mais je doute que Gryffondor ait besoin de ça pour gagner face à vous, les Serpentards, répondit Georges, narquois.

\- Gryffondor et gagner dans la même phrase, ça relève de l'impossible, Georges, et tu le sais, répondit Scorpius sur le même ton.

Ils échangèrent un regard éloquent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils plaisantaient. Si il y a quelques années, ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se voir, maintenant ils étaient aussi proches que pouvaient l'être un oncle et un neveu.

\- Oncle Georges, James n'est pas là ? Demanda Lily, surprise de ne pas avoir vu son frère.

\- Non, il est parti voir Verity sur le Chemin de Traverse, au sujet de la dernière livraison, répondit Roxanne, qui était restée coite jusque là.

Son regard s'était assombri à la mention de Verity, et Lily se dit que ses soupçons au sujet d'une Roxanne amoureuse de James n'étaient peut-être pas si stupides qu'il l'avait prétendu. En effet, le jeune homme et sa sœur avaient eu une conversation – brève, car ils étaient tous les deux aussi mal à l'aise sur le sujet l'un que l'autre – sur le célibat du plus âgé. Quand Lily avait mentionné Roxanne, James avait balayé l'idée d'un revers de main en disant que c'était « impossible ». Il n'avait pas précisé pourquoi.  
Lorcan, Joann et Justine avaient reparu et payaient leurs articles. Une fois rangés dans leurs sacs respectifs, les jeunes gens se tournèrent vers le reste du groupe.

\- Nous, on va jeter un œil aux autres boutiques du village. On se retrouve plus tard pour rentrer au château, d'accord ? Fit Justine en souriant.

\- Je viens avec vous ! Répondit Adrian d'un ton qui se voulait enthousiaste.

\- En effet, il est temps de te désinfecter de toutes ces Nargoles, fit posément Lorcan.

\- Je ne vais rien dire à ce sujet, si tu permets.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la boutique, après avoir salué d'un bref hochement de tête son propriétaire. Theonia se tourna vers les autres, à moitié perplexes, et ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à poser une question. Lily l'interrompit immédiatement :

\- Non, ne demande pas. On n'en a aucune idée.

Theonia fronça les sourcils avant de sourire à nouveau. Elle reprit :

\- D'accord. Tu sais, ils n'ont pas tort. Pas au sujet de ces Nargoles, quelles qu'elles soient, mais même si on a toute la journée, il ne faudrait pas tarder, si on veut trouver ce dont on a besoin pour Halloween.

Lily acquiesça. En un sens, elle avait hâte de se retrouver seule avec son amie.

\- Si j'ai bien suivi, tu comptes kidnapper ma nièce préférée pour la garder avec toi toute la journée, c'est ça ? Intervint Georges, tout sourire. Permission accordée, à condition que tu ne dises pas un mot de ce que tu vas voir dans une seconde, mademoiselle la Préfète.

\- Pourquoi cette condition ne s'applique-t-elle qu'à moi, alors qu'il y a deux autre Préfets ici ? Demanda Theonia, éludant la première partie de sa phrase.

\- Primo, parce qu'ils ont déjà promis, et secundo, parce qu'ils sont de toute manière trop occupés pour voir quoi que ce soit.

Georges pointait du doigt les deux jeunes gens, qui se bécotaient passionnément dans un coin de la boutique. Roxanne et Lily soupirèrent de lassitude en même temps, tandis que Fred rougissait violemment, et que Theonia parvint tant bien que mal à croasser un « Je vois. », malgré son embarras évident.  
Georges tendit à Lily un petit sac qu'elle saisit avec un plaisir presque sadique évident.

\- J'espère que tes intentions sont toujours aussi mauvaises, parce que si c'est le cas, ça va te servir.

\- Evidemment.

\- Bien. Allez profiter de votre journée, après tout, ce genre d'événement n'arrive pas tous les jours. Bande de veinards, de mon temps ç'aurait été impensable ! Je préviendrai Hugo, tu sais comment il est, ici.

\- Merci, oncle Georges !

Lily emboîta le pas à Theonia et elles sortirent, après un bref salut de la main à l'adresse de ses cousins. Une fois dehors, elles ne surent pas vraiment où aller.

\- On n'a qu'à passer chez Madame Guipure ! S'exclama Lily, ne perdant rien de son enthousiasme habituel.

La sorcière replète et aimable que son père avait connu avait deux enfants. Ils avaient repris le magasin de prêt-à-porter bien connu et l'avaient agrandi, créant des succursales dans tout le pays, le fils s'occupant de la création et la fille de tout le côté économique et financier de la boutique. Ils avaient cependant veillé à ce que chaque « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers » garde cet aspect traditionnel que la boutique d'origine avait eu. Leur mère travaillait toujours sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais plus seule.

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent en marchant, passant devant moult magasins. Theonia posait beaucoup de questions sur la famille de son amie, celle-ci répondant avec patience.  
Une fois arrivées, elles furent accueillies par deux femmes, une ayant la trentaine et une un peu plus âgée. La boutique était pleine d'élèves, et heureusement pour la boutique, plusieurs employés s'en occupaient.  
La plus âgée expliqua que Poudlard avait prévenu par lettres les commerçants de Pré-au-Lard, leur demandant de doubler leurs effectifs pour le vendredi et le mercredi. Et en effet, la demande s'était avérée bénéfique avec l'afflux d'élèves qu'ils avaient reçu dans la matinée.  
Les deux femmes avaient un porte épingles au poignet droit et un mètre ruban magique flottait derrière elle, suivant chacun de leur mouvement et évitant de s'emmêler dans les pieds des autres couturiers qui passaient et repassaient, courant dans tous les sens pour accueillir ou chercher du matériel les _Accio_ auraient sûrement causé trop d'accidents.  
Lily et Theonia expliquèrent que l'une et l'autre se réservaient la surprise de leurs costumes, et les couturières les prirent donc à part, celle ayant la trentaine emmenant Theonia vers la gauche du magasin, tandis que l'autre et la rousse se dirigeaient à l'opposé.

Quand Lily expliqua ce qu'elle voulait à la vieille couturière, celle-ci sourit gentiment. Elle prit consciencieusement note de ce que Lily lui expliquait, et prit son mètre ruban pour prendre ses mesures.

\- Que comptez-vous faire pour vos cheveux, mademoiselle ? Aucun sort ne pourra faire de miracle, vous savez.

En effet, les longs cheveux roux de la jeune fille étaient un obstacle conséquent, et elle s'était torturée l'esprit à ce sujet toutes les nuits depuis que Hugo et elle avaient échangé leurs parchemins.

\- Je devrai probablement les couper, fit-elle d'un ton découragé.

\- Cela me semble être la solution la plus raisonnable, en effet. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez toujours appliquer un sortilège de Repousse Capillaire par la suite. Sous la surveillance d'un sorcier aguerri, bien sûr, puisqu'il s'agit d'un sort qui vient seulement d'être accepté par le Bureau de Création et de Recensement des Sortilèges.

\- Alors je demanderai à ma tante, puisqu'elle est la directrice de ce bureau. Elle devrait pouvoir l'utiliser sans soucis.

\- Et pour la coiffure ?

Lily n'avait pas vraiment pensé à cet aspect-là. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amies à qui demander de l'aide, Theonia étant de toute façon excluse. Elle pensa brièvement à Rose.

\- Je verrai, je demanderai de l'aide à quelqu'un.

\- Bon, eh bien puisque tout est réglé... Vous chercherez votre costume mercredi prochain ou vous préférez que nous vous l'envoyions ?

\- À vrai dire, je doute que je puisse revenir mercredi, alors je préférerais la seconde option.

Lily ponctua l'achat en payant – cinq Gallions et huit Mornilles – et alla s'asseoir sur un banc à l'entrée, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
Quand Theonia revint, elle avait l'air joyeuse. Apparemment tous les détails étaient réglés, il lui faudrait juste revenir le mercredi. La rousse la prévint qu'elle ne pourrait venir, mais ne précisa guère pourquoi, même quand la brune l'interrogea à ce sujet.

Elles décidèrent toutes deux de passer la journée au village et se dirigèrent vers Les Trois Balais pour manger un morceau. En effet, la tenancière, madame Rosmerta, avait fait agrandir son établissement, y ajoutant des cuisines. Elle avait engagé trois Elfes de maison avec contrat équitable – sous l'oeil attentif d'Hermione Granger – et fait de son bar un bar-restaurant. Les plats proposés étaient plutôt simples mais délicieux, et les habitués s'étaient fait de plus en plus nombreux, grâce au pouvoir du bouche à oreille.

L'après-midi, passé à traîner dans les boutiques en croisant des élèves passa vite, et elles finirent par Honeydukes. Elles attendirent devant la devanture, savourant tranquillement leurs friandises. C'était là où le groupe du matin s'était dit de se retrouver avant de retourner au château. Il était seize heures passées, et leur limite était de dix-sept heures.  
Bientôt, elles furent rejointes par Rose, Scorpius, Hugo et Eric, qui s'étaient regroupés un peu plus tôt. Quand Adrian, Joann, Lorcan et Justine arrivèrent, Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait, alors que les trois jeunes hommes discutaient allègrement.  
Justine lui semblait plus pâle que jamais. Elle fronçait les sourcils, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à voir où elle allait.  
Les soupçons de Lily se confirmèrent quand la jeune Serpentard se dirigea vers elle, l'air d'un coup à la fois furieux, apeuré et perdu.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Croyant à une blague, les autres sourirent, ne remarquant rien. Mais quand la jeune fille saisit l'autre au col pour la plaquer contre le mur adjacent à la vitrine, Adrian et Scorpius réagirent immédiatement et l'éloignèrent de Lily. L'autre lutta avec force, se débattant violemment et en donnant des coups, tout en continuant de crier.

\- Qui es-tu, qui es-tu, qui ES-TU ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT À MES AMIS ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU LEUR AS FAIT ? LÂCHEZ-MOI, C'EST UN IMPOSTEUR, JE VOUS AI DIT DE ME LÂCHER !

Lily ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle déglutit et croisa le regard de Scorpius. Il était pensif. Il se dirigea vers sa poche gauche puis vers Poudlard. le jeune homme lui laissait clairement un message. Il déclara fermement qu'ils allaient emmener Justine au château pour consulter McGonagall. C'est là que la folie apparente de Justine redoubla, car elle réussit à dégager un bras, dégainer sa baguette pour lancer un _Expelliarmus_ à l'encontre de Lily, qui s'écrasa violemment contre le mur duquel elle s'était un peu écartée. Elle fut légèrement assommée, et sa vue se troubla l'espace d'un instant. Elle sentit quelqu'un la relever – elle ne se rappelait pas être tombée – et la soutenir. Elle leva la main vers l'arrière de sa tête et frissonna en sentant un peu de sang.  
Entre deux clignement d'yeux, elle vit que Joann, Adrian et Scorpius tenaient fermement Justine et s'éloignaient vers le château. La rousse se sentit vaseuse et crut perdre l'équilibre malgré le soutien de la personne. Une autre paire de mains la rattrapa alors que sa vision s'obscurcissait.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était à l'infirmerie. Pompom P. Pomfresh était penchée sur elle. Elle se releva en disant « Bien » d'un ton sec. Lily se redressa tant bien que mal sur son lit, ne sentant plus aucune douleur à l'arrière du crâne. Elle vit l'infirmière ouvrir la porte et faire entrer trois personnes. Hugo, Theonia et la directrice en personne. Lily maudit son cœur lorsque celui-ci fit une embardée lorsqu'elle croisa du regard certains yeux caramel.

\- Bonjour, miss Potter. Il semblerait que, pour changer, ce soit vous dans ce lit d'infirmerie. Et que, pour changer, ce ne soit pas totalement de votre fait.

Ha ha, elle avait de l'humour, cette directrice.  
Lily laissa tomber son envie de répliquer, croisa les jambes en tailleur et posa directement la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis son réveil.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Justine ?

\- Votre camarade de Serpentard va bien. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été soumise à un des nouveaux sortilèges dérivés de l'Impero, lui faisant oublier votre identité et la remplaçant par quelque chose se rapprochant de ce qu'elle identifiait comme un danger. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son agression, et lorsqu'elle l'a appris de la bouche de ses camarades, elle s'est répandue en excuses.

Lily rumina l'information. C'était à cause des nouveaux sortilèges dérivés des Sortilèges Impardonnables que le Bureau de Recensement des Sortilèges avait été créé.

\- Est-ce que ça signifie que je suis en danger ?

\- Pas nécessairement, tempéra McGonagall. Ce sort a pu être jeté comme test, ou peut-être visait-il quelqu'un d'autre. Ce genre de sortilège est instable car l'effet n'est pas forcément prévisible. Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire de vous reposer et d'être prudente.

La directrice la salua d'un geste de la tête avant de faire demi-tour dans un claquement de cape. Lily réalisa en la suivant du regard que le soleil était haut dans le ciel alors qu'il était proche du soir quand elle s'était évanouie.

\- On est quel jour ?

\- Dimanche, répondit Theonia d'une voix douce.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et se retint de crier un « QUOI ?! » peu gracieux. Elle avait dormi un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ?

\- Une légère commotion cérébrale, et même si madame Pomfresh t'a soignée en deux-deux, ton corps n'a rien voulu savoir, tu es restée endormie, répondit Hugo, avec un sourire moqueur.

Il se moquait souvent de sa tendance à dormir plus que nécessaire, mais en croisant le regard de Theonia, Lily sut qu'elle le regretterait. Elle avait loupé l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle avant qu'elle ne l'oublie encore. Elle soupira tristement et se laissa tomber en arrière.

\- Désolée de vous avoir inquiétés.

_PS3. Bah quoi ? J'ai jamais dit que ce serait une fanfic slice of life. Gnuhuhu._


	8. Le bal

_Bonjour, voilà finalement le (très très très long) chapitre 7, dont je suis plutôt fière, même si pour moi (pas fan des descriptions), ç'a été plutôt compliqué de l'écrire (même si je l'ai écrit tout juste les deux dernières nuits). Comme il est plutôt long, je vais espérer qu'il tienne sur un seul chapitre FFnet. Et pour mes publications, je vais essayer de me coller à un rythme mensuel._  
_Pour la musique finale, j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver l'idéale. J'en ai écouté énormément, allant jusqu'à subir le son de groupes que je n'aurais jamais écoutés jusque là. J'ai fini par opter par un choix de cinq, qui ne correspondent pas forcément à la description mais qui AURAIENT PU être utilisées. Je vous donne les titres très rapidement, et vous laisse décider si vous voulez écouter ou pas (je ne vais en effet pas vous forcer à écouter du MM si vous n'aimez pas). _  
_**1-**__ Pendulum - Encoder. __**2-**__ Marilyn Manson - This is the New *hit (ou Mobscene, un choix dans un choix, haha). __**3-**__ Acylum - Alone. __**4-**__ Rammstein - Mein Teil. __**5-**__ Blutengel - Save Our Souls (ou Lebensrichter... Oui c'est bon, je vous laisse tranquilles). _  
_J'ai opté pour les plus connues, et penchant plus pour mon genre général d'écoute musicale. _

**Disclaimer :** Merci Mme Rowling d'avoir créé un monde aussi passionnant.

Chapitre 7 : **Le bal, ou danser comme jamais tu n'as dansé de ta vie. **

Lily s'était rapidement remise et était retournée en classe le lundi. Theonia avait reçu deux parchemins dans sa lettre hebdomadaire, McGonagall ayant apparemment jugé bon de tout lui expliquer elle-même, épargnant à Lily un très long discours.  
Après avoir passé plusieurs heures ensemble, la brune avait décidé de garder tous les parchemins de McGonagall en sécurité et de poser une note sur sa valise ordonnant de les lire. Elle avait dit qu'ainsi, étant donné que c'était de sa main, elle s'y forcerait et comprendrait sans avoir besoin d'un rappel express de son amie. La rousse espérait fortement que cela fonctionnerait, tout en se rendant compte que c'était un souhait égoïste.

Le mercredi, elle regarda partir Theonia avec les autres – elle avait pardonné Justine à l'instant où elle l'avait vue et mangeait comme avant à la table des Serpentards. Lily lâcha un nouveau soupir puis monta à la bibliothèque, où elle s'avança dans ses devoirs – bénéficiant de l'aide des notes de son amie et tutrice – et en profita pour feuilleter quelques livres sur la mémoire. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle s'était promis de trouver un remède, et il semblait que cela devenait de plus en plus urgent, vu sa propre tendance à vouloir être sans arrêt avec Theonia et sa propension à se sentir blessée quand la brune la regardait de ces yeux verts méfiants et scrutateurs, bien que mêlés de curiosité.  
Elle lut quelques chapitres sur le sortilège d'Amnésie, dont on lui avait parlé en Défense contre les Forces du Mal en troisième année, et sur les mésaventures de Gilderoy Lockhart – cela l'amusa d'ailleurs de retrouver une histoire de son oncle Ron dans un livre de Poudlard –, ainsi que d'autres sur la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie et ses Oubliators légendaires. Mais les symptômes de Theonia étaient bien différents de ce que l'auteur décrivait ni hébétude, ni regard vide, la jeune fille restait toujours alerte et consciente de ce qu'elle était et qui elle était.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Lily jeta un énième livre sur le tas qu'elle avait rassemblé, avec un long soupir de lassitude et de frustration, s'attirant un regard noir de la bibliothécaire. Rien. Rien ne mentionnait ou ne sous-entendait de quelque manière que ce fut le problème de Theonia. Rien ne proposait de quelconque moyen de résolution.  
Lily s'affala sur sa chaise, avec un deuxième soupir ,de désespoir cette fois. Cette année s'avérait nettement moins drôle qu'elle l'avait pensé à la rentrée. Entre la sanction lourde de conséquences de la Directrice, son amitié bancale avec Theonia – qui faisait excessivement battre son cœur d'excitation à sa seule vue – et la menace qu'elle avait reçu la semaine précédente avec Justine sous une variante d'Imperius, elle avait sa dose de soucis. C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle sentit à quel point cela avait dû être dur de vivre en tant qu'Harry Potter et elle se promit d'aller exprimer à son père ses congratulations les plus respectueuses et affectueuses.  
Après avoir soigneusement rangé chaque livre qu'elle avait sorti des multiples rayonnages de la bibliothèque, elle alla manger son déjeuner, faisant le plein de protéines, sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait l'après-midi. Pour une fois, elle était assise à la table des Gryffondors, entourée de parfaits inconnus. Ou presque. Elle aperçut Astarian Goyle en grande conversation avec sa sœur Sphieria à sa diagonale. Les deux avaient causé un grand choc lors de la première année, pour ceux qui avaient connu les précédents Goyle, notamment les professeurs.  
Gryffondors, brillants, resplendissants et l'exemple-même de la gentillesse et l'ouverture d'esprit. À tel point qu'Albus Severus avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent passer une semaine à la maison. Oncle Ron avait tellement juré qu'Hermione lui avait lancé un sortilège de Mutisme et avait tranquillement demandé aux deux enfants, à l'époque, les prénoms de leurs parents. Pour réponse, ils avaient souri avec espièglerie et avaient répondu que, oui, leur père s'appelait Gregory et avait été leur camarade. Sphieria avait ajouté que l'homme s'était longuement repenti et avait trouvé le salut avec sa femme, une sorcière Norvégienne qui lui avait fait deux beaux enfants. Sur le coup, Harry était resté autant sans voix que Ron, le sortilège de Mutisme en moins. C'était la mère de Lily qui avait brisé la glace, comme d'habitude. Elle leur avait offert à manger, à boire, et mis à part la surprise de prime abord, ils avaient passé une très bonne semaine.  
Lily supposait donc en son for intérieur qu'ils étaient amis. Une idée naquit donc dans son esprit, qui lui permettrait de faire cette vérification. Elle les interpella donc, craignant quelque peu une réaction négative de leur part. Cela n'arriva pas Astarian et sa sœur se levèrent, firent le tour de la table et s'assirent chacun d'un côté de Lily.

\- Salut Lily Luna, dirent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

Astarian avait des cheveux bruns courts coiffés vers la gauche, lui créant une grande mèche sur le front de ce côté-là. Il tenait de sa mère ses yeux bleus, tout comme sa sœur. Il avait un visage carré qui aurait pu paraître dur s'il n'avait pas ce regard brillant de sympathie. Les cheveux et la forme du visage étaient les seules choses qui différenciaient les deux frères et sœurs. Lèvres fines identiques, nez fins, carrures presque longilignes. L'une blonde, l'autre brun. Ils étaient tous deux Gryffondors, mais Sphieria était âgée d'un an de plus que son frère, bien que tout le monde les prenne souvent pour des jumeaux. Elle avait donc été la première Goyle à se distinguer de la longue lignée de Serpentards, suivie de près par son frère un an plus tard.

\- Comment vas-tu Gryffontard ? Ou Serpendor, à toi de voir.

C'était Sphieria. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en engloutissant tant bien que mal une énorme pomme de terre qui s'était trouvée sur sa fourchette avant qu'elle ne le remarque.  
Après avoir cessé de ressembler à un hamster et avoir avalé l'aliment, avec l'exploit de ne pas s'être étouffée, elle répondit que oui, tout allait bien, omettant bien sûr de mentionner tout ce qui lui arrivait.  
Elle s'était apprêtée à leur retourner la question, mais Astarian lui fit un clin d'oeil :

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily se sentit ingrate. Evidemment. Elle avait seulement daigné s'adresser à eux quand elle avait eu besoin d'un service. Bon sang, combien de fois son égoïsme ne se révélerait-il qu'après-coup ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée de ne vous adresser la parole que pour ça, vraiment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on comprend. Seulement, pour la peine, ce ne sera pas gratuit !

Ils parlaient alternativement, chacun son tour. Astarian, Sphieria, Astarian, etc... C'était assez perturbant, parce qu'ils donnaient l'impression de n'être qu'une seule personne dans deux corps différents.

\- Rien n'est gratuit, m'a-t-on appris, répliqua Lily, absolument certaine qu'elle pourrait leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. Quel est le prix ?

\- Eh bien, une faveur pour une faveur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ?

\- On te demandera notre service plus tard dans l'année, si tu permets.

D'accord... Là c'était vraiment, vraiment perturbant. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient déjà tout prévu. Lorsque Lily émit sa demande, elle sut qu'ils n'avait rien prévu, tant leurs regards étaient ébahis.  
Ils éclatèrent d'un rire synchrone parfait.

\- Qui eût cru que la dernière des Potter, dernière sorcière facétieuse de génie de sa génération, nous demanderait un service aussi... moldu ?

La rousse hésita entre se sentir flattée et se sentir vexée. Heureusement, Astarian rattrapa bien vite le coup :

\- Laisse tomber le prix, ma sœur te rendra ce service, ne t'inquiètes pas. Promets-nous simplement de nous mettre dans le coup, la prochaine fois que tu feras quelque chose qui est en dehors des règles de l'école.

Lily ne sut comment exprimer sa gratitude, tout en se disant que c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait, faire d'eux ses complices.

\- Promis ! S'exclama-t-elle en enchaînant un bon millier de « merci » à la suite.

Elle se leva, plus tard, après avoir un peu bavardé avec eux de ce qu'elle attendait de Sphieria et pourquoi cela devait rester secret.  
Elle se dirigea vers une salle du quatrième étage, appréhendant son après-midi. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit une dizaine d'autres élèves à la mine piteuse ou gênée. Ils étaient assis sur des chaises à dossier dans un côté de la salle, tandis que le reste était vide. Le professeur McGonagall senior se tenait droite comme un piquet près du tableau à craie et du bureau poussé contre le mur où se trouvait un gramophone avec un pavillon cônique immense.  
Ce que Lily ignorait encore, c'est que son père et son oncle étaient venus dans cette même salle durant leur quatrième année pour la même chose qu'elle : apprendre à danser.

\- Bien, l'heure limite donnée est passée. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir su abandonner votre fierté pour le confort de votre futur et éventuel partenaire.

McGonagall commença ainsi sa leçon, mettant chaque élève en duo, et donnant ses instructions alors que le gramophone émettait une valse lente.  
Lily se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle apprenait le côté féminin de la danse. Or, elle devrait jouer l'homme, lors de la soirée. Elle prit donc ce qui lui restait de courage à deux mains, lâcha le garçon timide qui lui avait été attribué, et se dirigea d'un pas qui se voulait assuré vers une McGonagall interloquée.

\- Miss Potter, il ne me semble pas vous avoir dit d'arrêter.

Elle avait vite retrouvé contenance, il fallait lui reconnaître ça.

\- À vrai dire, madame la Directrice, j'aurais une demande personnelle à vous faire, puis-je... ?

Le professeur sembla peser le pour et le contre dans son esprit. Puis elle lança un sort inconnu de Lily qui les enferma dans une bulle silencieuse.

\- Allez-y. Qu'est-ce que vous ne me ferez pas faire, vous, les Potter...

\- Je vous remercie, Professeur. Il s'agit de quelque chose de très simple, mais il se peut que vous y mettiez votre véto, et je souhaiterais que vous ne le fassiez pas.

Lily savait qu'elle s'aventurait en terrain glissant et qu'elle marchait sur des œufs, mais il fallait qu'elle atteigne son objectif. Si seulement Hugo avait suivi ce cours, cela aurait été plus simple d'intervertir, mais non, le bougre avait refusé. Elle était donc condamnée à faire la demande au professeur de danse, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que ce serait la Directrice en personne.

\- Allez direct au fait, Miss Potter. Vous faites perdre du temps à vos camarades. Je ne poserai pas de questions, alors allez-y.

\- J'aimerais apprendre la danse du côté de l'homme.

McGonagall lui jeta un regard choqué, qui la fit ressembler à un émeu surpris. Lily dût se retenir de rire lorsqu'elle trouva la comparaison. Elle recouvrit bien vite son sérieux, au fur et à mesure que le regard de McGonagall s'assombrissait et mutait en un regard noir qui la fusilla purement et simplement. Mais le professeur était coincé, avec sa promesse de ne rien demander et lui accorda son souhait, se disant intérieurement qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, après tout. La jeune fille était déjà bien assez punie.  
Lorsque le garçon qui avait été mis avec Lily eut pour ordre de jouer le rôle de la femme, cela lui plut moyennement. Très moyennement. Et c'était un euphémisme.  
Mais le professeur McGonagall lui promit de lui apprendre convenablement son rôle personnellement. Cela lui tira un soupir de soulagement. C'était un quatrième année, et, apparemment, il tenait beaucoup à savoir danser.  
Ce fut seulement quand Lily le prit à la hanche qu'il réalisa ce que cela signifiait, et il eut un regard honteux, embarrassé et furieux pendant tout le reste de la leçon.  
Point positif, Lily dansait mieux que les autres et McGonagall l'exclut de sa remarque désappointée quand elle dit qu'elle avait l'impression d'être Barnabas le Follet et d'être en train d'apprendre la danse à des trolls.

Le dîner arriva rapidement, et avec lui, ceux qui étaient partis à Pré-au-Lard. Lily dût esquiver le bombardement de questions de Theonia au sujet de son immense fatigue avant d'aller se coucher aussitôt qu'elle eut fini son assiette, s'attirant les regards interrogatifs de bon nombre de Serpentards, habitués à la voir rester longtemps après le dessert.

Le samedi vint et les élèves n'y semblaient pas prêt. Dès le matin, un monde fou affluait dans les couloirs, et un vacarme insensé y régnait. Un Hippogriffe bleu à pois jaunes unijambiste jouant de la harpe aurait pu passer que personne ne l'aurait remarqué.  
La Grande Salle avait été fermée après le déjeuner, et depuis, tous les élèves s'impatientaient encore plus qu'on ne l'aurait cru possible. Après tout, c'était un événement innovateur sans précédent, et il fallait faire la meilleure impression qu'on pouvait.  
Lily avait croisé une Justine portant un cintre où était attaché quelque chose recouvert par une housse noire, à bout de bras en hauteur, et se démenant pour ne pas tomber dans les escaliers un Hugo aux cheveux nettement plus longs qu'ils étaient de base des jumeaux Scamender dans un débat silencieux où elle n'entendit que les mots « garou » et « rose », ce qui constituait en soi un mélange assez intéressant et une tripotée d'autres élèves qui s'évertuaient à se frayer un chemin, à se faire entendre ou tout simplement se contentaient de vaquer à des occupations aussi inintéressantes que bâiller bruyamment.  
La rousse avait reçu son costume la veille par hibou express et avait été heureuse de constater qu'il lui allait parfaitement. Dedans, se trouvait également un mot d'encouragement de la part de la couturière, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver cela réconfortant. Elle avait également rendez-vous avec Sphieria dans l'heure à venir dans la chambre des cinquième année. Etant donné la teneur de son costume, elle ne pouvait en effet pas se permettre de se changer en même temps que les autres, alors d'un commun accord avec la sœur Goyle, elles avaient décidé d'avancer l'heure de la préparation et de trouver un moyen de cacher la rousse jusqu'au début de la fête.  
Se frayer un chemin dans la foule l'occuperait pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Pour le reste du temps, elle se rendait à la bibliothèque pour noircir de son écriture de chat certains parchemins et s'avancer pour n'avoir que très peu de travail restant pour sa semaine de vacances. Elle n'avait nullement eu l'occasion de voir Theonia ce samedi-là, celle-ci étant sans doute trop occupée avec son costume. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que lors de la soirée, elle danserait sans doute avec un autre et le lendemain serait le départ du Poudlard Express. Et donc qu'elle ne la verrait pas. Lily poussa un grognement bruyant qui lui attira le regard perplexe mais toujours sévère de la bibliothécaire, seule présente dans ce lieu.  
Après avoir constaté que l'heure était venue de monter, la jeune fille emballa ses affaires, rangea ses supports parchemin et se rua vers un de ses passages secrets. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne les avait plus empruntés depuis un siècle, mais la vérité était que la dernière fois avait été avec Theonia, lors de leur escapade nocturne du mois passé.  
Elle arriva donc à l'heure à son rendez-vous, apparaissant devant – ou plutôt derrière – Sphieria, qui, quand elle se retourna, lui demanda vivement comment elle avait fait pour sortir de nullepart.

\- Secret ! Répondit Lily avec un grand sourire.

Son interlocutrice grommela vaguement puis lui demanda de s'asseoir. Elle avait préparé un espace à côté du lit de Lily, près de la fenêtre, histoire d'avoir un minimum de luminosité, où se trouvait deux tabourets, un grand et un petit, sur un grand tapis synthétique. En effet, la demande de Lily n'avait pas été sorcière – et cela avait peut-être été la raison pour laquelle Astarian avait nommé ça « moldu ». Elle avait simplement demandé à Sphieria de lui couper les cheveux et de lui faire la coupe de Dimitri, qu'elle aurait préalablement étudié. Pour ce faire, Lily avait expressément demandé par courrier à James et ses parents de lui envoyer des images des personnages du dessin animé moldu « Anastasia » d'où était tiré Dimitri. Une fois reçues, promptement envoyées par une mère interrogative, Lily les avait données à Sphieria, qui avait soupiré en disant « Aaaah les images moldues... » d'un ton nostalgique, prenant par surprise les élèves qui avaient entendu.  
C'était donc la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là, avec une armada de produits de coiffage.

\- A la réflexion, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu ailles mettre ton costume, pour éviter de te décoiffer en le mettant après.

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna, offrant une certaine intimité à la jeune Potter, qui avait commencé à protester de pudeur. Celle-ci finit cependant par ouvrir sa valise, et commença à se changer. Elle enfila une chemise blanche, par-dessus laquelle elle passa un gilet ouvert sans manches vert. En-dessous, un simple pantalon marron tenu par une ceinture classique purement décorative. Ses chaussures étaient des bottes masculines d'un marron plus foncé montant sur ses chevilles, et elles étaient également sur mesure. Une fois le bracelet de la montre fermé sur son poignet gauche, elle se tourna vers Sphieria qui lui sourit, reconnaissant que cet habit, bien que complètement masculin, lui allait plutôt bien.  
Tandis que la jeune fille lui faisait sa coupe, la rousse tenta de faire la conversation, puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

\- Tu as eu quoi, toi ?

\- Comme costume ? J'ai eu Raiponce, ça tombe plutôt bien. Je me suis contentée d'acheter une robe de soirée et de me procurer une potion pour faire pousser les cheveux de manière temporaire. Rien à voir avec ta potion à hérisser les cheveux...

\- Vous allez me taquiner longtemps avec ça ? Demanda une Lily lasse avant de se reprendre. Et Astarian ?

\- Il a eu Hercules. Ca ne lui correspond pas vraiment, mais il a dit qu'il trouverait un moyen de faire gonfler un peu ses muscles.

\- Il aurait pu se déguiser en la version jeune, non ?

\- Trop maigre. Ast' a une fierté, tu sais, rigola Sphieria.

\- Du coup, vous allez tous les deux avoir un partenaire de danse. Mégara pour lui et...

\- Un Flynn, si l'heureux élu s'en tient à l'adaptation animée et non au conte. Dans le conte, ce n'est qu'un prince, donc bonjour la complexité pour trouver un prince parmi des centaines.

\- Il paraît que quelqu'un a eu Phil, le faune dans Hercules. Je le plains.

\- Quoi ? Le petit rabougri avec des cornes ? En voilà un qui va s'amuser avec son déguisement. Si un septième année décide de se déguiser en Porlock, les distinguer risque d'être assez compliqué pour le jury.

\- Oui ! D'ailleurs...

Et la conversation dura tout le temps qu'il fallut à Sphieria de finir son chef d'oeuvre.  
Lily n'avait aucun moyen de voir le résultat, mais elle avait plus froid qu'avant, habituée à ce que sa nuque et ses oreilles soient couvertes par un fin rideau protecteur roux. Elle passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête et sentit le peu de cheveux qui lui restait, sentant l'immédiate chaleur que dégageait son crâne. Puis elle baissa les yeux et vit avec effarement toutes les mèches que lui avait coupées son amie. Celle-ci affichait un sourire satisfait. Lily espéra très fort que l'autre ne s'était pas vengée de son coup de septembre en lui taillant une haie...  
Elle fut vite rassurée quand la blonde invoqua un _Accio_ sur un miroir, où elle put contempler la réussite de son amie. Elle lança rapidement un _Récurvite_ et les mèches de cheveux disparurent, ainsi que les taches des produits fixants que Sphieria avait utilisés. Elle ignorait d'où la jeune fille tenait son savoir, mais elle ne pouvait pas être plus satisfaite du résultat.

\- Et voilà ! Et ton secret est bien gardé.

Lily ne se tarit en remerciements que lorsque l'autre lui intima l'ordre de se taire pour la quatrième fois. Puis elle se vit renvoyer de la chambre, avec pour mission de rester incognito jusqu'à la soirée. L'après-midi était avancée, mais pas encore suffisamment, et Lily n'avait pu qu'emmener sa cape. Qu'elle avait au préalable glissé dans la poche de son costume. Elle s'était glissée dessous à la sortie de la chambre et déambulait maintenant dans les couloirs, qui s'étaient un peu vidés, heureusement pour elle. Elle se dirigea donc vers le cinquième étage, où elle avait connaissance de la Salle sur Demande grâce à son père et du moyen d'y entrer grâce à sa mère.  
Elle passa trois fois devant le mur avec une pensée précise en tête et entra lorsque la porte apparut. La salle avait créé un environnement reposant dans des tons verts pour donner un côté naturel à la pièce. Un grand tapis marron recouvrait presque tout le sol, un canapé trois places de couleur vert pâle et une table basse en bois massif carrée se trouvaient dessus, au milieu de la pièce. Tout autour, les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques murales, et sur les livres, on pouvait lire des titres tels que « _Mémoire à court et long termes_ », « _Mnémosyne, ou la mémoire à travers les siècles_ », ainsi que d'autres concernant un tout autre sujet, tels que « _Les métamorphoses communes et animagiques : savoir faire la différence _» ou «_Animagi, un art ou une évolution ?_ ».  
Lily avait d'abord songé à reprendre son entraînement pour devenir Animagus – elle avait déjà atteint un certain niveau grâce à James – mais, apparemment, ses préoccupations au sujet de Theonia l'avaient rattrapée. Elle enleva donc sa cape, prit trois ou quatre livres et s'assit dans le canapé moelleux, où elle dévora tout ce savoir et en apprit conséquemment sur le fonctionnement du cerveau selon les Moldus, et sur les possibilités qui s'offraient donc à un sorcier malin.

Le soir finit par arriver, et avec lui, l'obligation des trois danses avec quelqu'un avec qui on avait pas forcément envie d'être. Et puisque Lily ne voulait être avec une seule personne, elle était convaincue de ne pas vouloir de sa partenaire. En arrivant devant la porte de la Grande Salle, elle reconnut quelques personnages, des princesses pour l'essentiel, ainsi que certains animaux de la faune sorcière, les septième année n'y étant pas allés de main morte question réalisme. Apparemment, la salle avait été ouverte une heure auparavant pour accueillir les première à troisième années, changeant spécialement l'annonce de la Directrice. Tous étaient donc déjà dedans, attendant que les plus âgés arrivent, et dansant vaguement sur des musiques au volume plutôt bas.  
La Grande Salle avait subi un sortilège d'agrandissement, et sa taille de cathédrale s'était vue démultipliée pour le temps d'un soir. La piste de danse était immense. Quelques tables et chaises avaient été mises à disposition à l'est et l'ouest – la salle était si grande qu'il paraissait plus logique pour Lily d'utiliser les points cardinaux que de simples notions de droite et gauche. À vrai dire, il devait y avoir une bonne trentaine de tables de chaque côté, mais c'était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle puisse le constater. Sans mentionner qu'une certaine pénombre régnait.  
Lorsque la majorité des élèves fut à l'intérieur, certains couples s'étant déjà trouvés, la salle sembla s'animer. Les murs se distordaient et donnaient l'illusion de vous mettre à l'envers il y eut quelques cris de surprise. D'un coup, comme réagissant à ces cris, des citrouilles taillées s'allumèrent à quelques endroits en hauteur de la salle, se dirigèrent en volant vers la troupe d'élèves, riant diaboliquement, tandis que d'autres s'allumaient tour à tour, éclairant les grandes toiles d'araignée plus que réelles accrochées partout, rendant la salle à la fois sombre et orangée, comme devait l'être toute décoration d'Halloween... Le côté vivant en moins. Des fantômes passèrent au-dessus de la foule en hurlant, le Baron Sanglant laissant goutter le sang qu'il transportait sur les élèves, leurs cris se mêlant à ceux des coup de tonnerre violent retentit, faisant trembler l'endroit. Puis tout cela s'arrêta en un instant, comme si tout avait été normal, la salle s'éclaira à plusieurs endroits de bougies simples, une musique lente démarrant, invitant les jeunes gens à danser.  
Lily devait encore trouver son Anastasia.  
Elle vit Justine, les cheveux soigneusement coiffés, le haut du corps dans un justaucorps moulant couleur chair, glissée dans une longue queue de poisson aux écailles brillantes arc-en-ciel flotter avec grâce en tournant avec un prince Eric sous le charme, dans une chemise blanche et un pantalon simple. Elle n'avait pas pu identifier le garçon sous ses traits, mais elle se dit que Justine devait être amplement satisfaite. Pas loin, elle vit qu'un Loup-Garou fortement bien réussi la tenait à l'oeil, tenant par les hanches une Harpie absolument horrible. Une Licorne tentait de danser avec un Hippogriffe, causant une longue série de cris de protestation.  
Finnigan était venu, plein de morgue et de défiance, portant trois plumes rouges sur la tête et... un bec. Qui le rendait nettement moins rebelle.  
Une très jolie Demiguise à la fourrure argentée dansait avec un Fléreur à la fourrure tout aussi magnifique qui se tenait sur deux pattes... Et il fallut un certain temps à Lily pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Rose et de Scorpius. Plus loin, elle aperçut Sphieria qui avait enroulé ses longs cheveux blonds autour de son cavalier, un Flynn plutôt viril, bien déguisé, qui avait l'air désabusé. Lorsqu'elle vit Astarian, elle se demanda où il avait trouvé le temps de gonfler autant ses muscles, alors qu'il tenait dans ses nouveaux bras fortement musclés une Mégara comblée de joie. Il était resté brun, ce qui ne gâchait pas le tableau, bien au contraire.  
Si un jour on lui avait dit que Lily trouverait Hugo _belle_, elle aurait ri au nez du devin. Parce qu'il était belle. Une Belle belle. C'était très redondant et insensé, dit comme ça, mais il portait une somptueuse robe jaune qui laissait voir ses épaules dénudées et son torse imberbe pour l'occasion. Ses cheveux avaient été teints en bruns et montés en un chignon. Et si Lily n'avait pas su que c'était Hugo, elle ne l'aurait pas deviné, tant le maquillage et le déguisement était réussi. Son partenaire n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se déguiser en Bête version velue.

\- Dimitri ?

Lily se retourna, notant au passage qu'elle connaissait cette voix, et tomba des nues en voyant qui était celle qui l'avait appelée. Anastasia. Aussi connue sous le nom de Theonia Withdrawn. Dans une robe à bretelles jaune pâle, avec un grand décolleté, à demi dissimulé sous un large collier de perles blanches, des nœuds bleu pâle sur sa nuque et le bas de son dos, paraissant légèrement plus grande en raison des talons, et aux cheveux bruns délicatement coiffés en une longue queue de cheval volumineuse. Qui ouvrit de grands yeux ambre éberlués. Mais qui ne s'écarta pas quand Lily prit l'initiative de s'approcher et de la saisir par la taille d'une main, l'autre dans la sienne, leurs visages face à face.  
Cette proximité était nouvelle, mais Lily n'allait pas se plaindre. Elles se mirent à danser, et après un léger temps, elles le firent dans un bel ensemble. Passé le choc et l'exaspération, Theonia se mit à chuchoter :

\- Il faudra m'expliquer comment tu en es arrivée à être un personnage masculin.

\- Un coup de Hugo, répondit simplement Lily, qui avait désormais compris les machinations de son cousin malicieux.

\- Je vois... Et est-ce qu'il était prévu que tu tombes sur moi ?

Lily attendit qu'elles tournent trois fois sur elles-même avant de répondre.

\- Je pense que oui, même si je l'ignorais moi-même.

\- Et je suis supposée me sentir rassurée ?

\- Désolée. Si cela te dérange tellement, faisons les trois danses puis je partirai, fit Lily la gorge nouée.

\- Non. En fait, cela m'arrange plutôt. Toi au moins, tu auras la patience de me raconter cette soirée.

Le regard de Lily se perdit dans le vide par-dessus l'épaule de sa cavalière, qu'elle menait parfaitement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la convaincre, deux semaines plus tard, que c'était elle son cavalier et non un garçon, lui serait bien plus compliqué que ne le laissait entendre la belle brune. Elle n'en fit cependant pas la remarque, restant silencieuse.  
Elle était nerveuse. Nerveuse, énervée, presque attristée. Hugo avait mal calculé son plan. Et alors que la deuxième danse s'achevait et que la troisième débutait, Theonia posa doucement son front sur le sien, lui offrant un regard caramel doux et réconfortant. Et d'un coup, la soirée de Lily prit une tournure bien moins déprimante. Elle ignorait ce que signifiait ce geste pour Theonia, mais elle n'allait pas se poser plus de questions. Elle allait profiter de l'instant, peu importe les éventuelles conséquences. Elle se fit plus entreprenante et posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa cavalière pour la rapprocher d'elle. Celle-ci suivit le mouvement et croisa ses bras posés sur les épaules de Lily derrière sa tête, leurs nez se touchant presque.  
Lorsque la lente musique s'arrêta, un silence presque assourdissant s'installa, les forçant à se séparer à regret.  
Lily, encore à moitié dans sa bulle de bonheur, vit les professeurs présents lancer des sorts, et alors que certains élèves s'allumaient – comme des torches rouges – ils émirent le message que tous ceux ayant été marqués étaient priés de sortir et aller se coucher. Il s'agissait apparemment des plus jeunes, et si certains protestèrent, la plupart obéirent sans se poser des questions, bâillant à qui mieux mieux.

\- Donc il ne reste plus que les troisième à septième années, énonça-t-elle.

Cela lui fit bizarre d'entendre sa propre voix après tous les sentiments qui l'avaient traversée la seconde d'avant.

\- Non, juste les quatrième à septième années. C'était les troisième années, là. Les plus jeunes sont sortis un peu avant la deuxième danse.

C'était Adrian, apportant deux gobelets de jus de citrouille, en tendant un à Theonia et l'autre à Lily. Il portait un costume-cravate tout simple, et quand elle l'interrogea à ce sujet, il lui répondit qu'il s'était changé pour la fin de la soirée. Il avait demandé si c'était possible au professeur McGonagall, et celle-ci avait accepté. En effet, faire la fête dans un costume de centaure était une chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu tenter.  
Lily trempa ses lèvres avec reconnaissance dans le liquide frais qui se trouvait dans le gobelet et commença à boire. Elle faillit s'étouffer sur la remarque suivante d'Adrian, moqueuse et presque acerbe :

\- Bien sûr, vous étiez trop occupées à vous faire les yeux doux pour vous en rendre compte.

Lily toussa trois ou quatre fois, faisant rire le jeune homme. Theonia se contentait de rougir en silence, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon je vous laisse, j'ai de beaux et belles Serpentards à divertir, moi ! Au fait, ça te va super bien, les cheveux, Lily.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse le remercier, la gorge encore irritée, il s'en fut. D'un commun accord visuel, elles allèrent s'asseoir à une table, contemplant en silence les professeurs faire la chasse aux éventuels résistants marqués à la lumière rouge. Tout autour, la plupart des élèves étaient eux aussi à l'arrêt, mangeant ou buvant ce qui se trouvait à disposition sur les tables. Certains élèves âgés quittèrent la Grande Salle, fatigués ou appelés par un autre devoir – cette remarque lui vint du fait de voir Rose et Scorpius s'éclipser.  
Une fois n'est pas coutume, Lily n'avait pas faim, son estomac étant encore rempli de sentiments contradictoires à cause de (grâce à ?) Theonia. En revanche, elle avait soif, et elle remplit à nouveau le gobelet de jus de citrouille à l'aide d'une cruche posée sur la table. Elle en proposa à sa cavalière qui accepta et elles burent ensuite dans un silence embarrassé. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire.  
Alors que la rousse ouvrait la bouche dans une tentative inutile de conversation, les portes de la Grande Salle claquèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant, les bougies s'éteignèrent toutes en même temps, comme soufflées par un vent de tempête inexistant, créant une atmosphère nettement plus sombre que jusqu'à peu. Ne subsistaient que les lueurs des citrouilles, les toiles d'araignée, qui, étrangement, étaient phosphorescentes... Et des rires étant émis d'un peu partout dans la salle, faisant penser aux sorcières moldues qui étalaient de cette manière leur machiavélisme. Sauf que là, personne de vivant ou de présent ne riait.  
Les élèves restants contemplaient les alentours, regardant le plafond – recouvert d'un drap noir que Lily n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué –, cherchant un éventuel coupable, un sorcier avec sa baguette pointée sur la salle, par exemple. Mais rien. Les professeurs s'étaient surpassés.  
Dans cette noirceur, teintée d'ombre de lumière en forme de sourires distordus, Lily distinguait à peine le visage de Theonia. Elles se rapprochèrent de la piste de danse, et rejoignirent leurs camarades, tous réunis au même endroit. La rousse sentait le dos de la main de Theonia contre la sienne, et fut tentée de la saisir.  
Mais, au même moment, comme si son hésitation avait été un signal de départ, une musique violente, sombre, hypnotique, jaillit de tous les côtés de la salle, explosive, au volume si élevé que Lily crut que ses oreilles opteraient pour la grève immédiate.  
Puis, il lui sembla, en raison des basses, que son cœur rejoignait le rythme de la musique, et elle sentit dans le même temps une chaleur au niveau de sa gorge et de sa cage thoracique, chaleur qui lui donna le courage de suivre le mouvement des autres élèves, qui avaient, pour la plupart, déjà commencé à danser, se déhancher, suivant les notes dures mais étrangement entraînantes de cette musique...

Theonia l'avait précédée dans son mouvement mais elles dansèrent, sans s'arrêter, leurs mains s'étant trouvées et leurs doigts s'étant entrecroisés dans le même temps, ne se déliant aucune fois au cours de cette soirée-là, aussi étrange qu'elle fut pour une école d'un tel prestige, frôlant presque à plusieurs reprises la débauche.


	9. Causes et conséquences

_Salut-salut, ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté, et je m'en excuse. Je n'avais pas vraiment de temps à moi ni d'inspiration. Je vais essayer de poster jusqu'au chapitre 10 dans les semaines suivantes.  
Merci de votre fidélité, n'hésitez pas à commenter, et bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer :** _Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, exceptées mon imagination délurée et mes formulations grammaticales moisies._

Chapitre 8 : **Causes et conséquences, ou comment planifier involontairement sa rentrée.**

Le lendemain, alors que de nombreux élèves émergeaient à peine d'un lourd sommeil, une rumeur étrange parcourut les rangs.  
Lily se leva avec peine, avec l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites et un mal de tête lancinant. Elle avait gardé les yeux clos, étant donné que lorsqu'elle avait tenté de les ouvrir, la lumière du jour semblait lui avoir brûlé les rétines. Ses souvenirs de la nuit passée étaient flous, et sa bouche pâteuse.  
Après avoir pris une bonne douche et avoir réussi à se préparer tant bien que mal, elle nota que dans son dortoir, presque tous les lits étaient encore occupés par leurs propriétaires.  
Puis elle remarqua l'heure et un vent de panique la traversa de part en part et acheva de la réveiller. Il était onze heures passées et le départ du train de Poudlard était à dix heures.

Heureusement, une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle fut soulagée d'apercevoir Hugo, Rose, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de personnes supposées partir le matin-même. Elle fit donc demi-tour et se rendit à l'infirmerie, pour son mal de tête qu'elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas.  
Arrivée au lieu-dit, elle se retrouva dans une file d'élèves tous plus pâles les uns que les autres, tous étant de quatrième à septième années. Et Lily, ne réussissant pas à aligner deux pensées sensées avec cette douleur, ne chercha pas à comprendre très longtemps.

Ce fut finalement son tour, et Miss P. P. Pomfresh la fixa, lasse, en grommelant un « bande d'irresponsables, avec vos idées stupides » que Lily ne comprit pas. Elle reçut la potion que l'infirmière distribuait et se sentit instantanément mieux.

Comme elle n'avait croisé personne qu'elle connaissait, elle retourna à la Grande Salle – qui avait repris sa taille normale (du moins « normale » dans les définitions Poudlardiennes) et sa sobriété habituelle –, espérant pouvoir avaler un copieux petit déjeuner en paix. Elle s'assit avec sa bande de Serpentards, constatant avec plaisir que Theonia s'y trouvait aussi. Elle était aussi livide que la plupart des élèves les plus âgés.  
En fait, mis à part Rose et Scorpius qui étaient frais comme des gardons et roucoulaient dans un coin, ils avaient tous l'air malades. La jeune Potter se dit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'air mieux, même avec la potion de Miss Pomfresh.  
Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, elle remarqua qu'elle croassait plus qu'elle ne parlait, étant donné que c'était la première fois depuis plusieurs heures qu'elle s'exprimait verbalement.

\- Il se passe quoi ?

Elle but une gorgée du jus de citrouille qui se trouvait dans sa coupe, et le goût la ramena pendant une seconde à la soirée de la veille, la faisant rougir violemment. Personne ne releva, mais Justine lui répondit, un regard mauvais vers la coupe qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main.

\- Il paraît que quelqu'un a mis de l'alcool dans le jus de citrouille d'hier soir.

Au lieu d'être choquée ou indignée, Lily sentit une certaine compréhension s'infiltrer dans son esprit. La chaleur qui s'était diffusée en elle pendant qu'elles dansaient n'était pas seulement ses sentiments, et ses initiatives toutes plus folles les unes que les autres s'expliquaient d'un coup.  
Theonia avait le regard dans le vide et mâchonnait une tartine avec de la marmelade dessus. Elle semblait coupée du monde, et Lily ne lui en voulut pas. Elle se tourna plutôt vers Justine pour l'interroger. Après avoir pris une bouchée d'œuf au plat accompagné de lard.

\- Comment ça ? Ce sont les Elfes de maison qui nous servent, et ils ont plutôt intérêt à être sérieux...

\- Pas cette fois, et on dirait que le coupable en a profité. Le jus de citrouille était conservé dans une immense vasque de verre orangé qui faisait partie de la décoration. Une espèce de fontaine à jus de citrouille, si tu veux.

\- C'est une question stupide, Lily, tu es allée remplir la cruche peu après minuit, intervint un Joann perplexe, qui était là depuis le début de la conversation.

Lily y réfléchit un instant puis déclara, un peu gênée :

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, en fait. C'est flou...

Theonia lui sauva la mise :

\- C'est normal, on avait bu le contenu des deux cruches des tables d'à côté avant d'aller remplir à nouveau la nôtre. Et à jeun, puisqu'on n'avait pas mangé depuis le midi. S'il y avait tant d'alcool que ce que les professeurs ont l'air de penser, on devait déjà être totalement saoules. Ou presque.

Là, Lily fut vraiment surprise. Pas que Theonia ait intervenu en sa faveur, non. Ce qui la surprenait, c'est qu'ils aient pu boire autant de quantité d'alcool sans que les professeurs s'en rendent compte et arrêtent la fête.

\- Je te vois venir, la deuxième Potter Serpentard. Les professeurs ont quitté la salle juste après avoir mis en place les animations de fin de soirée et posé un _Silencio_. On peut donc penser que le coupable le savait.

C'était Scorpius, qui avait esquissé un sourire au début de sa réplique. Il chuchotait. La Grande Salle n'était pas aussi bruyante qu'à l'ordinaire, bien que les rumeurs aillent vite.

\- Seuls les préfets en chef et les professeurs étaient supposés être au courant. Mais les professeurs ont accepté de se soumettre au _Veritaserumn va_ ce matin pour vérifier à qui ils en avaient parlé. Le problème, c'est que beaucoup d'élèves sont concernés, et la Directrice est mise à rude épreuve, puisqu'elle nous accorde énormément de confiance.

Lily fit mentalement le tour des professeurs, et lorsqu'elle pensa au directeur des Gryffondors, elle remarqua l'absence de quelqu'un à leur table.

\- Où est Adrian ?

\- Il dormait encore quand je me suis levé, répondit Joann. Ça doit sûrement encore être le cas.

Connaissant Neville, il avait sûrement raconté à son fils comment allait se passer la soirée. Mais Lily connaissait Adrian depuis longtemps et espérait qu'il ne serait pas considéré comme suspect. Elle changea donc de sujet.

\- Et le Poudlard Express ?

\- Il partira cette après-midi à quatorze heures. Une volée de hiboux est partie ce matin en direction des parents concernés, et Rose en a envoyé un à tes parents en plus des siens.

La jeune femme confirma avec un sourire rassurant.

\- J'ai pensé que tes parents s'alarmeraient trop avec la simple lettre de l'école, alors j'ai bien détaillé que tu étais en un seul morceau, et que le mal de tête serait probablement ton seul souci pour le moment.

\- Tu as eu raison, merci Rose.

Lily était soulagée, même si la potion semblait cesser de faire effet. Elle vida son assiette en deux temps trois mouvements, engouffrant dans sa bouche de si grandes quantités que Theonia et Rose la morigénèrent, distrayant un instant les jeunes gens de leurs préoccupations.  
La salle avait eu le temps de se remplir alors que Lily remplissait une troisième assiette, contenant cette fois le repas du déjeuner. Theonia la fixait avec ahurissement depuis quelques minutes, puis son attention se détourna d'elle quand un tintement de verre résonna dans la salle. Tout le monde s'était tu, en attente du discours de la Directrice.  
Celle-ci avait l'air épuisée, comme si elle avait couru dans tous les sens depuis tôt dans la matinée... Ce qui devait être le cas.

\- Comme vous le savez sans doute tous, nos élèves les plus âgés, ceux ayant été autorisés à rester le plus tardivement en ce lieu cette nuit, ont été les victimes d'une farce assez sérieuse. En effet, après analyse magique de nos spécialistes du Ministère, il est apparu rapidement que le jus de citrouille mis à disposition en libre service à partir de vingt-deux heures trente hier était en majeure partie alcoolisé.

Elle attendit que la vague de murmures qui avait suivi se calme avant de rependre.

\- Pour être aussi précise que possible, il ne se trouvait dans le mélange qu' un quart de jus de citrouille, uniquement là pour masquer le goût du Whisky pur Feu, du lait de poule et du gin. Nos élèves ont donc été intoxiqués malgré eux par ce qui a probablement dû nécessiter beaucoup de préparation. Une enquête sera menée pour savoir qui est le coupable et celui-ci aura une sanction de la taille de son méfait. De plus, nous mettrons à nouveau en place des systèmes de surveillance plus appuyés afin d'éviter d'avoir à nouveau à faire à de telles insubordinations. Une annonce préventive en sera faite après les vacances.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Minerva McGonagall balaya lentement la salle d'un regard grave et sévère.

\- Nous sommes cependant soulagés que ces élèves n'aient pas eu autre séquelle qu'une veisalgie ou qu'une difficulté à se lever, et pour les aider à se remettre, le départ du Poudlard Express est reporté à cette après-midi à quatorze heures. Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, les résultats du concours de danse et de déguisement sont en train d'être affichés en ce moment-même dans le Hall d'entrée, ainsi que devant l'entrée de chaque salle commune. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit et de bonnes vacances, ainsi que de bonnes révisions pour les élèves de cinquième et de septième années.

Passés le choc et les protestations, une vague d'excitation secoua les élèves, et nombreux furent ceux qui se levèrent et se précipitèrent hors de la salle en courant.  
McGonagall avait perdu Lily au mot « danse » et Theonia se retenait de se moquer de son amie dont le teint avait lentement viré au cramoisi. Justine, elle, ne s'était pas gênée, s'attirant un regard interrogatif de Scorpius et de sa petite amie.  
En effet, la nuit avait été très loin d'innocente et les danses s'étaient lentement mais sûrement éloignées de la chasteté des valses imposées par les professeurs. Au point que Lily n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche.  
Theonia savait qu'elle aurait dû être aussi gênée, vu à quel point elle avait été proche – et proche était un euphémisme – de Lily cette nuit-là, mais elle préférait en rire que d'être embarrassée. Il faut dire que ses souvenirs à elle aussi étaient devenus flous à un moment.  
Elle saisit le bras de la rousse et la leva en faisant le même mouvement :

\- Viens, on va voir les résultats.

Lily eut tout juste le temps de noter le regard et le sourire malicieux de Justine et se promit d'aller lui demander plus d'éclaircissements au sujet de ce que Theonia et elle avaient oublié. Plus tard.  
Pour le moment, elle se contentait d'essayer de contrôler sa tachycardie, qui n'était due qu'à la présence de la main de Theonia sur son bras. Rien que ça. Ses réactions physiques l'exaspéraient. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas un homme.  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le hall, elles constatèrent qu'il y avait déjà foule devant le panneau d'affichage exceptionnel. Sans la lâcher, la brune la tira jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards, vu que c'était la plus proche et que, de base, il s'agissait de sa Maison. Ici, il n'y avait que trois autres élèves, qui s'écartèrent pour laisser la vue aux deux jeunes filles.  
Sur le panneau se trouvaient trois parchemins fixés par un moyen magique inconnu et qui montraient trois différents résultats avec trois gagnants chaque fois. À côté de chaque mention se trouvait un dessin d'encre bien réalisé des ou de la personne concernée, animé de surcroît.

**R****É****SULTATS DU CONCOURS DU PLUS BEAU D****É****GUISEMENT :**

**Première place :** Hugo Weasley en tant que Belle. **Remporte : **Deux places pour un match de Quidditch.  
**Deuxième place : **Rose Weasley en tant que Demiguise. **Remporte :** Une boîte surprise d'un kilogramme de _Weasley &amp; Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ et une boîte de trois kilogrammes de Chocogrenouilles.  
**Troisième place : **Lysander Scamender en tant que Loup-Garou. **Remporte :** Un paquet de cinq kilogrammes en provenance de _Honeydukes_.

Lily avait eu un grand sourire quand elle avait vu que ses deux cousins avaient gagné, et à plus forte raison Hugo, qui allait devoir assumer son rôle dans sa farce. Son sourire s'effaça cependant de stupeur en lisant la suite, comprenant rapidement la raison de la rougeur des joues de Theonia.

**R****É****SULTATS DU CONCOURS DU PLUS BEAU DUO**

**Première place : **Theonia Withdrawn en tant qu'Anastasia et Lily Luna Potter en tant que Dimitri. **Remportent :** Un séjour d'une semaine dans le lieu de leur choix.  
**Deuxième place :** Maria Baddock en tant que Jasmine et Eric Thomas en tant qu'Aladdin. **Remportent :** Une boîte surprise d'un kilogramme de _Weasley &amp; Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ et une boîte de trois kilogrammes de Chocogrenouilles chacun.  
**Troisième place : **Jenna Connolly en tant que Pocahontas et Andrew Griffiths en tant que John Smith. **Remportent : **Un paquet de cinq kilogrammes en provenance de _Honeydukes_ chacun.

Lily et Theonia échangèrent un regard avant de très vite se focaliser sur les parchemins. À côté de leurs noms, le dessin les représentait à la perfection, en train de lentement danser... Tête contre tête. Pour le coup, Lily n'aurait aucun mal à expliquer à Theonia qu'elle avait été son « cavalier », puisque toute l'école serait au courant et en parlerait probablement longtemps. Quant à la récompense, il faudrait de toute manière qu'elles en reparlent.  
Elles continuèrent de lire le troisième parchemin ainsi que la longue bande horizontale qui prenait toute la place du tableau d'affichage à la fin.

**R****É****SULTATS DU CONCOURS DES MEILLEURS DANSEURS**

**Première place : **Agatha Howell en tant qu'Aurore et Joann Greengrass en tant que le Prince Philippe. **Remportent : **Un séjour d'une semaine à l'académie de magie Beauxbâtons.  
**Deuxième place :** Astarian Goyle en tant que Hercules et Lise Flyte en tant que Mégara. **Remportent :** Une boîte surprise d'un kilogramme de _Weasley &amp; Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ et une boîte de trois kilogrammes de Chocogrenouilles chacun.  
**Troisième place :** Lorcan Scamender en tant que Joncheruine (?). **Remporte : **Un paquet de cinq kilogrammes en provenance de _Honeydukes_.

**L'****É****COLE DE MAGIE POUDLARD REMERCIE SES PARTENAIRES **_**Weasley &amp; Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, Honeydukes, **_**AINSI QUE L'ACAD****É****MIE DE MAGIE DE BEAUXBÂTONS ET LE MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE POUR LEUR SOUTIEN ET LEUR PARTICIPATION. **  
_À l'attention des élèves concernés par les récompenses : un hibou vous sera envoyé avec une convocation afin que vous puissiez récupérer vos gains en toute sécurité et afin de régler toutes les modalités._

Lily connaissait à peine la moitié des gagnants, mais elle avait éclaté de rire à la mention de Lorcan et de son déguisement si inconnu que même les juges avaient été interloqués. Les prix étaient tous très intéressants, bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore comment cela allait se passer avec Theonia lorsqu'elles seraient convoquées.  
Theonia se racla justement la gorge avant de se tourner vers elle, l'air de vouloir parler... Puis elle se détourna, tandis que le pourpre gagnait lentement mais sûrement ses joues. Ce devait être contagieux, puisque Lily sentit les siennes brûler. La rousse lui épargna de devoir lui parler et partit en direction de la Grande Salle :

\- Tu viens ?

La brune acquiesça avant de la suivre en accélérant légèrement. En revenant dans le Hall, elles croisèrent plusieurs élèves qui levèrent leurs doigts vers elles en rigolant ou en chuchotant avec un large sourire, bien qu'une minorité préféra se détourner avec une moue de dégoût ou avec des signes vulgaires de la main.

\- Hé Potter, tu peux vraiment pas te tenir, hein, faut toujours que t'attires l'attention sur toi ? Fit un Gryffondor plus âgé avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Ouais, Myron avait raison. Mais il fallait pas s'attendre à mieux, vu que tu traînes avec la racaille Serpentard...

\- Tu déconnes, Connor, c'est notre Serpentard qui traîne avec une racaille de votre Maison de ratés, répliqua un Serpentard, avec une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

\- Vous vous attardez sur des détails stupides, intervint un Serdaigle, et vous oubliez le plus important. Primo, Potter a triché. Secundo, ce sont deux sorcières qui se sont clairement affichées la nuit dernière, et sans gêne. Tertio, ne vous est-il pas étrange qu'une préfète puisse être aussi retardée pour accepter de danser avec Potter ?

En sentant Theonia se tendre, Lily se sentit responsable. Elle sentit la colère monter et sortit sa baguette dans un but offensif, piquée au vif. Une main solide lui saisit cependant le poignet, et prit le morceau de bois pour le dissimuler, lui sauvant la mise, car McGonagall junior choisit cet instant précis pour passer.

\- Vingt points de moins chacun pour Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Les vulgarités, on s'en passe, entre les murs de Poudlard, jeunes gens.

Sa réplique suscita une vague de grognements et de cris à l'injustice, et de protestations. L'homme n'y fit pas attention et, d'un regard insistant, fit signe à Lily de se secouer et bouger vers la Grande Salle. Elle obéit en tirant par la manche une Theonia tétanisée et son mystérieux sauveur suivit le mouvement.  
Une fois à table, Adrian lui tendit sa baguette avec un sourire désabusé.

\- Tu prends vite la mouche, mais tu es pleine d'ouverture, Lily. Heureusement que McGo' n'était pas loin.

La rousse ne répondit pas, saisissant sa baguette dans un mouvement rageur. Theonia était assise et semblait avoir retrouvé ses couleurs, mais elle restait impassible. Lily n'osait pas lui demander comment elle allait. Justine revint à ce moment-là, accompagnée de Joann. Elle semblait furieuse, elle aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lily, Justine ?, demanda une Rose étonnée à droite de Scorpius.

\- On a appris que des abrutis nous avaient fait perdre beaucoup de points en insultant plusieurs gagnants. C'est dingue, ils ne peuvent pas se tenir, ces Scrouts à pétard ? Si je ne risquais pas de faire perdre encore plus de points à la Maison, je demanderais à Lysander de s'occuper d'eux personnellement. Ce qui me console, c'est que les autres Maisons ont aussi pas mal perdu de grade. Apparemment les abrutis sont partout.

\- Je vois. Et toi Lily ?

Justine reporta son regard sur Lily qui restait silencieuse. Une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses yeux.

\- C'est vous qu'ils ont insulté ?

La rousse acquiesça tandis qu'Adrian intervenait :

\- D'ailleurs, si je ne l'avais pas arrêtée, nos chers camarades auraient probablement pris plus cher qu'une perte de points et notre Potter nationale aurait sûrement été virée.

Comme d'habitude, il avait dit tout ça avec un sourire ironique. Il reporta son regard sur la table des professeurs, comme si la réaction de ses interlocuteurs n'avait soudainement plus d'importance.  
Pourtant, le regard de Scorpius, qui avait commencé à s'assombrir à l'acquiescement de Lily, était complètement sombre. Si Rose n'avait pas posé une main apaisante sur son épaule, il se serait probablement levé pour aller s'occuper d'une manière obscure des coupables. Le jeune Malefoy ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

\- Ne vous laissez pas atteindre, ils n'attendent que ça, Lily, fit-elle d'une voix douce, le regard compatissant. Theonia, ça va ?

La voix de sa bien-aimée sembla calmer Scorpius, qui se détendit lentement. Il semblait toutefois plongé dans ses pensées, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Ca va, merci Rose.

Theonia leva la tête et regarda Lily. Elle frémit en voyant la lueur assassine dans le vert de ses yeux. Elle allait lui parler quand Myron Finnigan s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche joyeuse. Assurément, il n'avait pas choisi le bon moment pour faire son entrée.

\- Alors, Potter, il semblerait que j'avais raison, tu ferais tout pour te faire remarquer, hein ? Toi et ton débile de cousin, vous faites bien la paire. Ben quoi, Potty, on gère pas les moqueries ? Fallait pourtant s'y attendre, quand on fait un truc pareil. Tu vas aller chialer dans la cape de papa-maman ? Ou...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réplique.

\- _LOCOMOTOR MORTIS_ ! _FURUNCULUS_ !

Lily avait bondi du banc et avait lancé les deux sorts à la suite. Les jambes de Myron se collèrent l'une contre l'autre et il fut incapable d'éviter celui qui lui couvrit le visage de furoncles rouges prêtes à éclater. Scorpius avait été le premier à réagir, se levant juste avant le «_ Furunculus_ », mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose.  
Plusieurs professeurs, dont Carmichael, le professeur de l'étude des Moldus et celle de l'Astronomie avaient entamé une marche furieuse vers elle. D'autres, comme Slughorn ou Hagrid s'étaient seulement levés. Par miracle, la Directrice ne se trouvait plus là.

\- Lily ! S'exclamèrent ensemble Rose, Theonia et Justine, stupéfaites à différents niveaux.

Justine pouffait de rire, Theonia était choquée et Rose était plus inquiète qu'autre chose.

\- Potter, votre baguette, s'il vous plaît, grogna Scorpius, détestant ce rôle. Cent points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour vous.

Justine cessa instantanément de rire, et le regard de Rose se teinta de peine.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'as pas l'autorité..., commença une Theonia stupéfaite, alors que Lily le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, interloquée.

\- Maintenant si. Cela fait partie des nouveaux systèmes de surveillance dont parlait McGonagall plus tôt. Les préfets en chef ont désormais autant de pouvoir qu'un professeur. Lily, tu me feras cette retenue en compagnie du professeur Carmichael en salle de Sortilèges à dix-neuf heures le lundi de la rentrée.

Celui-ci était désormais à portée d'oreilles et croisa les bras en acquiesçant, approbateur.

\- Joann Greengrass, veuillez emmener M. Finnigan à l'infirmerie et demandez à Miss Pomfresh de s'en occuper, voulez-vous ?

Myron avait juste brièvement crié quand les furoncles avaient poussé, puis il s'était tu. Dans ses yeux brillait désormais une lueur triomphante qui s'éteignit quand Carmichael reprit la parole :

\- Je pense qu'il serait également juste que M. Finnigan écope d'une punition pour provocation, M. Malefoy. Je vous laisse décider de quoi il s'agira, puisqu'il est plus sûr de garder ces deux-là aussi loin l'un de l'autre que possible.

Lily serrait les poings. Scorpius, impassible, jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers Myron, avant de répondre à son aîné :

\- Comptez sur moi, professeur. Pouvons-nous nous retirer, maintenant, puisque le Poudlard Express part dans une heure ?

Joann lança un _Finite Incantatem _sur les jambes de Finnigan, et le tira brutalement hors de la Grande Salle. Finnigan ne protesta pas, ce qui étonna brièvement le Serpentard.

\- Allez-y. Oh, et Potter, soyez certaine que la Directrice, ainsi que vos parents, seront prévenus de votre insubordination.

La punition et la conversation avaient achevé de calmer la rousse, qui avait maintenant la tête baissée, regrettant de s'être laissée emporter. Même le sourire plein de morgue de Finnigan ne la tira pas de sa soudaine apathie.  
Carmichael retourna vers sa place et Justine ouvrit la bouche, jugeant bon de faire de l'esprit :

\- J'ai changé d'avis, mieux vaut que tu restes dans ta Maison, avec tous les points que tu perds. Et c'était très Gryffondor, cette réaction.

\- Désolée, dit fermement Lily en se relevant – elle s'était assise après que Scorpius lui ait pris sa baguette.

Elle enjamba le banc et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lent. Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves chuchotaient furieusement en la pointant du doigt. Elle ne leva pas la tête vers eux, pas prête à affronter leurs moqueries à nouveau.

Quand elle redescendit, ce fut avec sa valise et ses affaires. Elle vit Theonia, les bras croisés devant la Grande Porte. Elle essaya d'abord d'éviter son regard puis se souvint qu'elle ne la verrait pas pendant deux semaines. Elle la rejoignit donc, et avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit, la brune l'enlaça. Le cœur de Lily rata un battement. Bon sang, elle n'y connaissait rien à l'amour, elle. Elle devrait demander conseil à sa mère, malgré la menace pesante de l'engueulade.

\- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Lily. Mais merci.

Elle ne faisait pas référence à Finnigan, de toute évidence.

\- Et pour l'autre cafard, tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais Scorpius, Justine et moi avions sorti notre baguette.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Scorpius nous avait pris dans un aparté il y a quelques mois, en nous faisant promettre qu'en cas d'intervention de ce type, nous devions nous tenir prêtes à lancer discrètement des sorts, et qu'il nous couvrirait en cas de souci. Evidemment, il n'avait pas prévu ta réaction.

\- Il y a quelques mois ? Mais...

\- Je m'en souviens parce qu'il n'était pas mon ami, à l'époque. Il n'était que le Malefoy des Serpentards. Je me souviens également de toi dans le train quand tu m'as bousculée, c'est seulement après que ça a commencé à s'effacer.

Un air de compréhension s'installa sur le visage de Lily, et elle nota mentalement ces nouvelles informations sur un petit mémo qu'elle mit dans un coin de sa tête.

\- … Il va falloir que je parle à Scorpius, moi.

\- Sa volonté de protection a viré à l'échec avec ton caractère de tête brûlée, alors ne lui en veux pas trop, Dimitri.

Theonia lui souriait gentiment. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Pas une seconde. La rousse consentit à esquisser un sourire.

\- Passe de bonnes vacances !

\- Merci, toi aussi. N'oublie pas d'écrire tes parchemins de mémoire !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une journée mémorable pour tout le monde, répondit Theonia avec un clin d'œil rapide, son sourire se fanant néanmoins.

Lily baissa la tête et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, surprenant la brune. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- Bon, les amoureuses, on se bouge, le train est sûrement déjà sur le point de partir, alors tu m'excuses Withdrawn, mais j'emmène Potter, s'exclama Justine en saisissant le bras de la rousse, suivie d'un Joann exaspéré, et d'un Scorpius stupéfait.


	10. Interrogations et confidences

_Bonjour.. (non pitié pas les tomates pourries, svp).  
Je souhaite tout d'abord m'excuser pour le très long retard (sans entrer dans les détails, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration). Je ne ferai plus de promesse quant à l'arrivée des prochains chapitres, parce que ça me bride plus qu'autre chose, et au final je procrastine et envoie promener les délais. Voilà (enfin) le chapitre 10, avec mes excuses et AUCUNE date prévue pour le suivant (même si je cherche à me faire pardonner orz). Pour info, les chapitres 9 et 10 ne devaient en faire qu'un à la base mais vu qu'il était trop long seul, il a été divisé._

_Bonne lecture_

_**Disclaimer :**__ J. K. Rowling, ne me foudroyez pas, s'il vous plaît._

Chapitre 9 : **Interrogations et confidences, un début de vacances plutôt émotif.**

Theonia s'écarta, le teint écrevisse, et Lily se laissa emmener par la tornade Serpentard jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et jusqu'au train, traînant sa lourde valise derrière elle.  
Quand ils trouvèrent le compartiment où se trouvaient déjà Rose, Hugo et Adrian, Justine lâcha enfin le bras de Lily, et la laissa poser son bagage. Avant de promptement se faire emmener par la rousse dans le compartiment d'à côté.

\- Amoureuses ?

Lily s'était imaginée avoir un discours plus virulent, plus surprenant, qui forcerait Justine à tout lui déballer. Mais à la place, il n'y a que ce mot qui était sorti, sur un ton surpris, loin d'être menaçant.  
Comme prévu, Justine sourit ironiquement.

\- Ah oui, cette histoire de perte de mémoire due à l'abus d'alcool, ça ne doit pas t'arranger...

\- Justine, j'ai une baguette, et comme tu le sais, je n'hésite pas à m'en servir.

\- Du calme, Gryffie, tu sais comment ça marche, les services entre élèves.

\- Ok, ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que tu m'écoutes parler, je ne peux dire ce que j'ai à dire à personne d'autre.

\- Donc tu me demandes de me comporter en amie, et je te demande de faire de même. Bon sang, Justine, lâche le morceau, tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Bah tu es tellement collée à Withdrawn, les derniers temps, que je ne sais plus trop quoi en penser...

Lily lui servit un regard noir magistral.

\- Et quand tu étais collée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à Lysander, tu crois que c'était comment ?

La première réaction de Justine fut de détourner le regard, gênée, puis elle se reprit et dit, avec un sourire sardonique :

\- Tu veux dire que c'est comparable ?

Lily se contenta de la fixer, comme en attente, en réussissant, par miracle, à ne pas rougir.

\- Bon, d'accord, je vais te dire ce que tu veux, mais promets moi de ne rien dire au sujet de ce que je vais te confier à mon sujet.

\- Justine, nous sommes amies, je ne devrais pas avoir à faire de Serment Impardonnable avec toi, tu devrais avoir confiance en moi.

\- Ok. D'accord. D'accord, tu as raison. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Joann...

\- PARDON ?

\- Moins fort, Lily, tu veux ?

\- Désolée, mais... Mais c'est un sacrée révélation. Tu es avec Lysander, je te signale.

\- Je sais. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas simple du tout. Mais Joann est toujours là pour moi, on est très proches et... Je suis presque sûre que je veux plus que de l'amitié avec lui.

Lily prit le temps de réfléchir, voyant clairement que Justine, une fois n'est pas coutume, était très mal à l'aise, presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu en as parlé à Lysander ?

\- Non. Tu le connais, il est toujours dans son monde...

\- C'était ça qui t'avait attirée, à la base, je te rappelle.

\- Je sais ! Je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué, Lily. Je ne veux pas quitter Lysander et en même temps je veux être avec Joann. Mais je ne peux pas me contenter de la situation actuelle.

\- Tu ne veux pas le quitter parce que tu tiens encore à lui ou parce que tu ne veux pas te retrouver seule au cas où Joann te dirait non ?

Justine ouvrit de grands yeux, comme surprise que Lily puisse être aussi perspicace – ce qui lui valut un regard noir de l'intéressée.

\- Sûrement les deux.

\- Parles-en à Lysander, dis lui que tu ne sais plus très bien où tu en es, que tu veux une pause, quelque chose comme ça. Mais ne vas pas jouer avec ses sentiments, ça ne fera que le blesser.

\- Je sais, je sais.

\- Si tu sais tout, pourquoi tu tenais tant à m'en parler ?

\- OK, c'est bon, rigola Justine suite au soupir exaspéré de son amie. Je vais agir. Suivre tes conseils. Et toi, alors, avec Withdrawn, c'est quoi l'histoire ?

\- J'en suis amoureuse, je suppose, répondit la rousse, hésitante. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible entre nous.

\- Quoi ? Tu déconnes, la nuit dernière, vous avez passé les trois quarts du temps l'une contre l'autre, à vous bécoter comme pas possible...

Si Lily avait eu le cœur fragile, elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

\- RÉPÈTE ?

\- Vous vous embrassiez comme si vous dépendiez l'une de l'autre, à un moment, j'ai fait un pari avec Joann au sujet de jusqu'où vous iriez.

Lily ne put s'en empêcher. Elle rougit tant qu'elle ne put que se cacher le visage dans ses mains, en désespoir de cause, tandis que le sourire de Justine s'agrandissait.  
La rousse prit deux grandes inspirations, baissa les mains, et reprit la parole, le regard placé sur le mur du compartiment, loin au-dessus de celui de son amie.

\- De toute manière, elle ne s'en souviendra pas.

\- Quoi ? A cause de l'alcool ?

Boulette. Lily n'était pas censée parler du problème de Theonia. Elle se rattrapa donc comme elle put.

\- Oui, et puis pour plusieurs raisons, ce n'est vraiment pas possible qu'on forme un couple.

\- Eh bien, pour quelqu'un d'aussi éloquent sur les conseils amoureux, tu te démerdes plutôt mal quand il s'agit de toi. Va lui parler, abrutie !

\- Dit-elle...

Elles rirent et décidèrent de revenir dans le compartiment où les autres les attendaient.  
Scorpius était en grande conversation avec Joann, discutant apparemment des vacances de Noël. Hugo s'était endormi, et Rose et Adrian intervenaient parfois dans la discussion. Sa cousine se tourna vers Lily quand elles entrèrent :

\- Ah, Lily, on parlait du repas de famille. Comme Scorpius est invité en tant que probable futur membre de la famille, ses parents ont été aussi invités, et du même coup la famille Greengrass.

\- Wow, Malefoy, Potter, Weasley, cocktail explosif, si on en croit nos parents, répondit Lily, abasourdie.

\- Précisément ! Répondit Joann. Pas question pour moi de venir en sachant ce qu'il va probablement se produire. Une explosion monumentale, la naissance d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou que sais-je ? Je refuse l'invitation, et ce ne sera pas compliqué de convaincre mes parents que ce serait une très mauvaise idée de faire le contraire.

Ainsi, entre deux fous rires, ils continuèrent de planifier leurs vacances et Noël, sans repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard.  
Quand le train s'arrêta à King's Cross, les jeunes gens saluèrent Joann, Justine et Adrian, qui partaient de leur côté, rejoignant leurs parents respectifs un peu plus loin. Scorpius embrassa tendrement Rose en lui murmurant quelque chose, sous le regard quelque peu embarrassé de Lily, à qui il fit ensuite signe de le suivre. La mère de Rose devant les chercher et les emmener à cause de l'indisponibilité des Potter, ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux.  
Lily suivit le jeune Malefoy jusqu'à un coin de la gare isolé, où il lança un _Silencio_. La rousse se dit alors que ce devait être important. Et à en juger par le regard inquiet du blond, elle avait vu juste.

\- Potter, il faut vraiment que tu réfrènes tes impulsions.

\- Pardon ? Tu m'as emmenée à part pour me faire la morale ?

\- Non, je l'ai fait pour te donner quelques indices au sujet de quelque chose dont je n'ai pas le droit de parler, puisque visiblement il te faut du tangible pour t'empêcher d'agir.

Le blond jeta un regard autour de lui, soupira, et reprit :

\- Tu te souviens de la sortie de Pré-au-Lard où Justine a été envoûtée et toi attaquée ? Tout pousse à croire que ce n'était pas du tout du hasard. Je t'ai glissé un mot dans la poche, tu te souviens ?

Lily fronça les sourcils, acquiesça en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Comment ça, « pas un hasard » ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle se fasse attaquer...

\- Détruis-le si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je vais te dire le principal : demande à tes parents des informations sur les nouveaux sortilèges et sur les tensions en cours, tu devrais avoir un minimum d'indices à portée. Oh et, tâche de rester en sécurité, tu mettrais en danger de nombreuses personnes en agissant comme tu l'as fait avec Finnigan.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Pour les nouveaux sortilèges, j'avais de toute manière prévu de demander, mais... Comment est-ce que je pourrais mettre en danger quelqu'un en faisant taire cet imbécile ?

\- Réfléchis, Lily ! Pense à l'état de Justine le mois dernier et fais le calcul !

\- Tu veux dire que... N'importe qui pourrait être sous l'emprise d'un nouveau sortilège ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai fait que parler de l'idée d'un cadeau pour Rose avec toi, ici, tu m'as compris ?

\- D'accord, très bien, mais...

\- Lily, c'est grave, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi les adultes te cachent tout. Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils pensent que tu en sais plus qu'ils ne veulent.

Scorpius interrompit le sortilège les entourant, se composa un sourire charmeur et retourna vers Rose, où les attendait déjà Hermione. Le blond et la mère de sa petite amie se saluèrent d'une poignée de main amicale, avant que le sorcier parte vers son père, assis sur un banc dans l'ombre.  
Lily s'approcha du groupe formé par un Hugo à moitié endormi, Rose et sa tante et après de brèves salutations, ils rejoignirent la voiture que Hermione avait acquise pour se déplacer de manière plus pratique avec les enfants du côté moldu.  
Lorsque sa tante la déposa chez elle, Lily lui demanda à voix basse si elle pouvait l'aider sur certaines recherches pendant ces vacances. Sa tante lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait, et elle répondit qu'elle tentait de comprendre les nouveaux sortilèges et qu'elle avait pensé que son poste au ministère était donc le meilleur moyen. Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant puis répondit avec un sourire qu'elle l'emmènerait une journée au Ministère pour qu'elle puisse voir de ses propres yeux. Elles planifièrent d'y aller le mercredi de la semaine qui arrivait, et Lily la remercia.

Le lendemain, Lily était debout aux premières heures du jour, ce qui surprit ses parents, tous les deux réunis à table, avec Albus Severus, qui buvait un café, complètement dans le coaltar. Pour preuve, il ne réagit pas du tout quand sa sœur s'assit à côté de sa mère et se servit de la marmelade. La veille au soir, quand elle s'était fait passer un savon, en revanche, il était là et lui jetait un regard supérieur. Ainsi, pour se venger, Lily eut l'idée vicieuse de lui donner un coup de pied violent sous la table afin de le tirer de son demi-sommeil. Mais elle ne le fit pas. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, paraissait-il.

\- Bonjour Lily, tu es bien matinale, dit son père, semblant enfin réagir.

Lui non plus n'était pas du matin.

\- Oui, je voulais me lever tôt pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs pour avoir les vacances libres.

Ses parents parurent d'autant plus surpris, et cela ne l'étonna pas. Cette décision n'était qu'à moitié vraie. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, les questions sur l'avertissement de Scorpius tournant et retournant dans sa tête, sans compter que Theonia lui manquait déjà. Elle avait donc décidé de se lever à son dixième réveil de la nuit, notant avec soulagement qu'il faisait enfin jour. Cette semaine, sa mère restait à la maison, son père prendrait le relais celle d'après. Du coup, il faudrait qu'elle en profite pour leur poser des questions séparément. Quand elle interrogeait son père sur quelque chose et que sa mère était là, il lui semblait que celle-ci contrôlait ce qu'il disait. Et quand elle demandait à sa mère, son père tentait toujours d'intervenir, ce qui faisait qu'à un moment, entre les « chut » et les « laisse-moi parler », il ne restait plus grand-chose de la réponse initiale.  
Son père se leva brusquement et déclara qu'il partait. Il embrassa sa femme et ses enfants, enfila un manteau et sortit. On entendit un « CRAC » indiquant qu'il avait transplané. Lily regarda Albus Severus :

\- Tu ne vas pas avec Papa ?

\- Non, je commence plus tard sur le terrain. Pourquoi ? Je te dérange, sœurette ? Mademoiselle j'adore-me-faire-remarquer-à-l'école ? Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil suffisant.

\- Al, tu es prié de te calmer immédiatement.

Le ton de Ginny étant sans appel, comme toujours, il se tut et reporta son attention sur l'exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers qu'il tenait au dessus de son bol de porridge. Sur la Une dansaient des sorciers habillés de costumes bariolés sous le titre accrocheur « Satire ou parodie : la performance de la troupe de Vessels est-elle si attrayante ? ». En gros, les journalistes n'ayant plus rien à se mettre sous la dent, les fuites se faisant de plus en plus rares, la majorité des articles n'étaient plus que des reportages ou des débats sur des broutilles.

\- Par Merlin, quel ramassis d'âneries, soupira Al en chiffonnant et jetant le journal.

Il se leva, hautain, et sous le regard noir de sa mère, il entreprit sagement de le ramasser et de le jeter proprement dans le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée derrière eux. Lily se perdit dans ses pensées en observant le papier se consumer, lentement. Quand elle émergea, elle remarqua que son frère était parti et que sa mère la fixait l'air inquiet.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Lily ?

\- Non, non... déclara la jeune fille vaguement avant de décider de passer à l'action. En fait, j'aimerais te parler de certaines choses.

Ginny lui fit signe de la tête de la suivre et elles s'installèrent l'une à côté de l'autre dans le grand canapé en cuir rembourré qui trônait au milieu de leur salon. Lily ne savait pas comment commencer. Après quelques secondes de silence, sa mère intervint :

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec tes cheveux ?

Lily ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Elle passa sa main dans le peu de cheveux roux qui lui restait, gênée. Décidément ce geste devenait un réflexe.

\- Non, c'était pour le déguisement du bal. Je comptais demander à tante Hermione une potion de repousse-cheveux, mais finalement j'aime assez.

\- Tu as raison, ça change et ça te va bien. Et sinon, une raison particulière pour que Hugo ait été le seul garçon de l'école avec un déguisement féminin et toi la seule fille avec un masculin ?

Sous le regard de sa mère, mi-espiègle, mi-sévère, Lily déglutit avec un demi-sourire. Elle ne savait jamais comment réagir dans ces conditions.

\- On a échangé. Je pense qu'Hugo ne l'a fait que dans mon intérêt.

\- Dans quelles circonstances avoir un déguisement masculin serait-il dans ton intérêt, exactement ?

Lily se tut quelques secondes, détournant ses yeux de sa mère. En se mordillant la lèvre, elle se dit qu'elle avait fait une sacrée bourde en avouant ça, si elle voulait éviter le sujet Theonia.

\- Lily Luna Potter, ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse ! S'exclama soudainement sa mère, faisant sursauter l'interpellée.

Ginny Potter avait un énorme sourire espiègle auquel se disputait une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Sa fille ne sut quoi répondre, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Je vois. Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Son prénom ? Comment est-il ?

Lily serra les dents. Devait-elle avouer à sa mère ce qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal à admettre pour soi-même ? Ce n'était pas du tout comparable. L'avis de sa mère comptait plus que tout. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

\- Ce n'est pas un garçon...

Ok, vu la tête incrédule que tirait sa mère, ce n'était visiblement pas le meilleur moyen de faire son aveu. Lily fut prise d'un coup de stress violent, son cœur battant la chamade, mal à l'aise. Elle se leva très vite et s'excusa auprès de sa mère, les larmes aux yeux.  
Ginny lui saisit la main :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuserais d'être amoureuse ?

La jeune fille pensa d'abord que sa mère n'avait pas compris, et resta dos à elle, son poignet toujours dans la main de son aînée, retenant ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas calculé qu'elle serait aussi émotive à ce sujet.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté que j'avais pensé être amoureuse d'Hermione à une époque ?

Ginny fit un clin d'œil à sa fille, qui avait fait volte-face, éberluée.

\- QUOI ? S'exclama-t-elle, oubliant toute notion de politesse.

Ginny éclata de rire :

\- Tu ne t'en doutais pas, pas vrai ?

\- NON ! Comment j'aurais pu ?!

\- Mais c'est un secret, personne dans la famille ne le sait, alors promets-moi de ne pas en dire un mot. Et j'aime ton père.

\- Oui, c'est promis... À condition que tu ne dises rien non plus pour moi.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, la mère fière de sa fille.

\- Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose, non ?

Lily décida de ne pas briser ce moment de complicité et secoua la tête négativement :

\- Non, non.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir passé la journée à errer entre le salon, la cuisine et sa chambre, Lily se laissa tomber sur son matelas, un bras sur ses yeux, se disant que finalement, la journée n'avait pas été si mal et que les vacances commençaient plutôt bien, d'autant qu'elle avait terminé tous ses devoirs.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle avait encore trouvé le moyen de se disputer avec Albus Severus – une histoire de confiture qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel Ginny – Lily posa la question qui la taraudait et l'empêcherait de toute façon de dormir, même si le jour suivant elle irait au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Maman, si je veux trouver des informations précises sur un sujet précis dans des livres, où est-ce que tu me conseillerais d'aller ?

\- Tu as déjà été à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ?

\- Oui...

Elle ne mentionna pas les ouvrages trouvés dans la Salle sur Demande, même si elle savait que sa mère connaissait la fameuse salle, puisqu'elle s'y était abritée lors de sa sixième année. Ginny lui donna plusieurs adresses, notamment sur le Chemin de Traverse puis l'envoya dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Harry, qui avait commencé à engranger des livres en partie grâce à Hermione. Avant que sa mère close la conversation, Lily intervint :

\- Au fait, Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi toi et Papa êtes si occupés en ce moment ?

Ses parents avaient toujours été aussi honnêtes que possible sur leurs activités, et pourtant Ginny eut l'air gêné, comme si elle ne pouvait pas tout dire. Elle répondit néanmoins :

\- La faction qui est contre les nouvelles lois sur les Sangs-Purs et les nouveaux sortilèges, ceux qui sont en gros mécontents de la façon dont la politique est gérée est de plus en plus virulente dans ses actions, donc nous sommes mobilisés pour enquêter sur leur identité et pour les arrêter. C'est compliqué, parce qu'il faut faire en sorte d'écarter les journalistes et les éventuels curieux.

\- Oh je vois.

Lily voyait surtout que sa mère ne lui disait pas tout. Mais elle n'allait pas insister, pas maintenant. Elle ne fit pas mention des soupçons de Scorpius, comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé.

Maintenant, elle attendait le mercredi avec une hâte sans bornes. Peut-être trouverait-elle des indices par elle-même ?


	11. La visite au Ministère

_Bonjour, bonjour. Voici enfin la suite de cette petite histoire de mon cru. Elle s'est fait désirer, j'espère autant que vous que j'aurai moins de difficulté à faire la suite. Bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer** : _They see me Rowling, they hatin'... Pardon._

Chapitre 10 : **La visite au Ministère ou constater la nette évolution de la politique sorcière (ou pas)**

Le mercredi arriva, Lily était levée aux aurores. Elle avait reçu un hibou la veille au soir contenant un message de sa tante, la prévenant qu'elle la chercherait le matin et l'emmènerait, elle et ses enfants sur le Chemin de Traverse où ils mangeraient ensemble, à la suite de quoi elles iraient ensemble au Ministère. Hermione avait l'air bien plus enthousiaste que ce que Lily avait imaginé, et Hugo lui confirma que depuis leur réveil, elle ne cessait de parler de son travail et du fait que ses enfants ne se soient jamais intéressés à ce qu'elle faisait.  
Lily se sentit un peu coupable d'utiliser sa tante ainsi, mais elle se dit qu'elle s'intéressait réellement aux nouveau sortilèges. Surtout après avoir été la victime d'une Justine ensorcelée.  
Rose lui avait servi un regard suspicieux quand Hermione l'avait cherchée, et Lily avait eu l'impression que ce regard ne la quittait pas, même tout au long du repas, quand ils avaient discuté sur un ton badin.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent – Rose emmenant son frère se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse – que Lily s'autorisa à respirer. Scorpius l'avait en quelque sorte prévenue que personne ne voulait qu'elle pose les bonnes questions, mais de là à ce que même Rose en fasse partie…

Hermione avait décidé de l'emmener au Ministère en transplanant, estimant depuis des années que l'entrée du côté moldu était bien trop fréquentée. La cabine téléphonique tombait presque en morceaux, quel genre de moldu trouverait ça normal que des dizaines de personnes l'utilisent alors qu'il n'y avait même plus de combiné ? Pour des gens obsédés par la protection du Secret, les sorciers étaient quelque peu tête en l'air lorsqu'il s'agissait de maintenir les apparences.  
Le bruit de la rue fut remplacé par un brouhaha de discussions, de pas, de cris, et de "CRAC" annonçant des arrivées en continu. Lily se massa le ventre en prenant une immense goulée d'air. Toujours aussi désagréable, ce moyen de déplacement. La première fois qu'elle avait expérimenté le transplanage d'escorte, c'était son père qui l'avait emmenée et il lui avait assuré que lui aussi détestait ça. En fait, tous les moyens de transport sorcier étaient désagréables et potentiellement dangereux, ce qui n'enchantait pas spécialement la jeune fille.

Elle se reprit et constata que sa tante était distraite par une nuée de notes de service qui l'entouraient. Elle porta donc son regard autour d'elle, contemplant l'atrium. Selon les dires de ses parents, il avait bien changé au cours des années qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre et au fur et à mesure qu'eux-mêmes vieillissaient, que les habitudes changeaient et que les nouvelles lois apparaissaient.  
D'immenses dalles de marbre beige pâle recouvraient le sol. Là où se trouvaient initialement une immense fontaine puis une horrible statue, il y avait une nouvelle statue qui était supposée mettre toutes les créatures magiques intelligentes, les sorciers et les moldus sur un même pied d'égalité. Supposée.  
C'était un large socle circulaire de pierre brute sur lequel huit statues se disputaient la place. Elles avaient toutes la même position, les pieds écartés, un bras plié vers l'avant, le poing serré, comme déterminées à se défendre. Sept d'entre elles, du moins. Elles formaient un cercle autour de la neuvième, mise un peu en hauteur, qui ouvraient les bras comme en signe d'accueil. Aucune n'avait de visage à proprement parler, mais il était aisé de les différencier, d'autant que les tailles réelles avaient été conservées – sauf pour le géant, qui était tout juste plus grand que le centaure. Au centre il y avait donc le sorcier, représenté dans son vêtement avec une cape et un chapeau de sorcier. Dos à lui, tout autour, se trouvaient, en plus du géant et du centaure, un gobelin, un elfe de maison, une sirène, un moldu – humain représenté très basiquement – et une Vélane , représentée avec une chevelure comme faite de feu. Toutes les statues étaient en pierre gris clair, pour illustrer la modestie, bien que parfaitement taillées. Et si les sept du contour restaient immobiles, le sorcier était une statue magique, qui, quelle que soit votre position, semblait être tournée vers vous.  
Grosso modo, le sorcier restait supérieur quoiqu'on en dise… Les parents de Lily avaient maintes fois débattu là-dessus, à cause d'Hermione, surtout. Mais ils se satisfaisaient du minimum : la présence des êtres magiques, et non représentés comme des serviteurs. C'était symbolique, et c'était les symboles qui poussaient les gens à agir.

Là où il y avait de l'or autrefois, il n'y avait plus que de l'argent. Les symboles mouvant au plafond, les grandes portes d'entrée. Tout avait perdu de sa brillance, comme si on avait voulu dire que l'opulence était signe de supériorité, et qu'ils l'avaient abandonnée.

Huit statues pour huit départements magiques. Les sept existant auparavant et le Département de régulation et création des nouveaux sortilèges qui avaient été forcé de naître il y avait quelques années.  
Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment détaillé les services dont était composé le Département auquel elle appartenait, mais Lily ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment pour l'instant. Sa tante l'avait emportée dans son sillage à un rythme effréné jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois dedans et casées au milieu d'une quinzaine de personnes, Hermione appuya sur le bouton indiquant « 11 ». Un étage entièrement aménagé pour le Département qui pourrait peut-être apporter des progrès à la vie magique et qui pourrait en améliorer la protection. Lily s'amusait à imaginer les architectes magiques s'arracher les cheveux en planifiant ça, tandis que l'ascenseur entamait sa montée. Faire tenir un bâtiment d'au moins onze étages sous la ville de Londres, ça devait être un travail de tout une vie.  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Hermione et Lily descendirent dans un hall qui sentait encore le neuf. Une moquette bleutée recouvrait le sol et étouffait les pas empressés de tous les employés qui faisaient des allées et venues de tous les côtés. Les murs étaient tapissés de frais d'une couleur gris bleu et étaient impeccables. L'étage était propre, et semblait très organisé. Une elfe de maison se présenta devant elles et prit la parole tout en tendant un dossier à sa tante :

« - Mrs Hermione, le rapport mensuel de Mrs Astoria est arrivé, elle souhaiterait que vous lui indiquiez une nouvelle piste pour sa prochaine intervention.

\- Merci bien Elvira. Je vous transmettrai les coordonnées quand j'aurai eu tous les rapports de la Brigade d'Intervention. Au fait, voici ma nièce, Lily Potter, elle nous tiendra compagnie cette après-midi.

\- C'est un plaisir, Miss Lily.

L'elfe s'inclina brièvement devant Lily puis devant Hermione avant de partir d'un pas empressé.  
Sa tante soupira un instant – sûrement parce que les elfes s'inclinaient encore malgré leur statut d'employé. Elle reprit vite contenance et fit signe à Lily de la suivre jusqu'à une porte au fond d'un couloir. Elles y entrèrent et Hermione le lui présenta comme son bureau. Mais même si elle ne le lui avait pas dit, Lily l'aurait deviné. D'énormes bibliothèques montant jusqu'au plafond les entouraient, derrière le bureau de bois, il y avait deux armoires à tiroir d'où rien ne dépassait et sur ledit bureau, un amoncellement de livres menaçait de tomber, entouré de multiples papiers et dossiers. Sa tante avait beau être ordonnée, quand quelque chose captait son attention, son espace de travail ne restait pas longtemps impeccable. Elle posa le dossier que lui avait donné Elvira au-dessus de tout et s'assit tranquillement sur le rebord du bureau. Elle fit apparaître une chaise à coussins et fit signe à Lily de s'asseoir à son tour.  
L'adolescente soupira d'aise en prenant place et leva les yeux vers Hermione qui lisait une énième note de service, impassible. Une fois qu'elle eût fini, elle prit la parole :

\- Excuse-moi, Lily, je pensais avoir un peu de paix pour répondre à tes questions, mais le travail me rattrape vite ces temps-ci.

\- Ces temps-ci ? Releva la jeune fille, perplexe.

\- En effet, je reçois toutes sortes de notes sur des nouveaux sortilèges, mais nous ne prenons au sérieux que celles venant des Aurors en général, ce qui nous épargnait beaucoup de travail inutile auparavant. Maintenant, toutes les notes viennent d'eux, ce qui décuple les interventions.

\- La Mrs Astoria que l'elfe de maison a mentionné avant, c'est la mère de Scorpius ?

\- Oui. Elle fait partie de la Brigade d'Intervention Internationale sur les Sites Magiques, qui est un groupe de personnes qui voyage à travers le monde entier inspecter des sites susceptibles de contenir de la magie. Son travail à elle est de vérifier si la source est maléfique, auquel cas toute la Brigade et des Aurors sont envoyés sur place pour la prélever ou la détruire.

\- Maléfique ?

\- Disons que si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains, elle pourrait apporter mort et destruction très rapidement.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi la prélever ?

Hermione sourit, ravie de la pertinence des questions de sa nièce.

\- Le mari d'Astoria se spécialise dans l'analyse de la magie maléfique. Il nous apporte son aide à de nombreuses reprises. Ça et le fait qu'il possède l'Allée des Embrumes et reçoit par là très rapidement les créations maléfiques des magasins sur place, nous est très utile. Il pourrait presque faire partie du Département qu'on ne verrait pas la différence.

\- On parle bien du même Draco Malefoy, le rival de mon père, là ? Celui qui s'est éloigné de tout le monde après la guerre ?

\- Il n'a pas eu le choix, Lily. Il était bouleversé et s'en voulait. Astoria a été son remède et c'est grâce à elle si nous bénéficions de son soutien à l'heure actuelle.

Lily rumina ces informations un instant.

\- Mais quel rapport cela a-t-il avec les nouveaux sortilèges ?

Hermione sembla peser le pour et le contre cinq longues minutes avant de répondre.

\- Pour t'expliquer leur relation, il faut que je te définisse ce qu'est exactement un nouveau sortilège. Un nouveau sortilège peut être créé de quatre manières différentes, de ce que l'on en sait pour l'instant, et ses effets peuvent varier. La première, c'est de changer la formule magique. C'est la manière qui a donné le moins de résultats et c'est logique, puisque si des nouveaux sortilèges pouvaient sortir à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce mal la formule, on le saurait depuis longtemps.

\- Tu penses à l'oncle Ron, là, non ? Rit Lily en se mémorisant l'histoire racontée par ses parents sur la catastrophique manière dont ils avaient appris à utiliser le sort de lévitation.

Hermione se joignit à son rire en acquiesçant.

\- Enfin bref. La seconde manière est de penser à un effet et inventer une formule. Là encore, on a eu très peu de résultats. La troisième est, tout simplement, la création d'un sort par accident.

\- Et la quatrième ?

\- C'est celle qui est la plus fréquente actuellement et qui nous inquiète le plus celle de changer les effets d'un sort initial et d'en créer un dérivé. Par exemple, j'ai entendu parler de toi te faisant attaquer par ton amie, sous l'emprise d'un dérivé d'Impero, sous contrôle mais qui gardait toujours conscience et sa personnalité. Les dérivés que nous craignons le plus sont surtout ceux-là, ceux qui dérivent des Sortilèges Impardonnables.

\- Et les sources maléfiques ?

\- Si les créateurs de ces sorts trouvent une source de magie maléfique, ils peuvent augmenter de manière effroyable la portée de leurs sorts. Ce serait comme de devoir faire face à des Seigneurs des Ténèbres avec des armes qu'on ne connaît pas encore. En grand nombre et en possession d'un pouvoir inégalable. La Brigade et Draco sont là pour empêcher ça.

\- Mais quel genre de type s'amuse à créer des sortilèges dérivés des Impardonnables ?

\- Des fanatiques, des passionnés. Il n'y a pas que de mauvaises motivations. Et il y a… Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'officiel, mais un groupe de personnes est en ce moment le plus soupçonné. Les décisions du gouvernement magique ont énervé beaucoup de gens ces dernières années. Certains ont décidé de protester en silence, d'autres font des interventions publiques pour prouver qu'ils ont raison et d'autres encore ont décidé de reprendre leurs droits par la force. C'est d'eux dont s'occupent essentiellement les Aurors.

\- Je vois… Il y a combien de services dans ton département, Tante Herm ?

\- En plus de la Brigade des sites magiques, il y a le Bureau d'Examen des Sortilèges Inconnus, qui est chargé de discerner les effets et l'annulation des sorts, le Service d'Archivage des Nouveaux Sortilèges, qui compile ceux dont on a déjà identifié la formule et l'effet, la Brigade d'Intervention auprès de l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste, qui intervient donc en cas d'incident dont les médicomages sont incapables de vérifier la cause et enfin le Bureau d'Expérimentation et de Création des Nouveaux Sorts, où nous tâchons de trouver des manières de créer des sorts.

\- C'est très organisé, ça doit être un département très efficace.

Hermione approuva, fière.  
Lily buvait les informations comme assoiffée. Elle s'était promis de ne pas poser des questions inutiles et de tenter d'en apprendre le plus possible. Elle ferait le point avec elle-même plus tard. Maintenant, de quoi s'occuper en premier ? Les choses louches qui arrivent à Poudlard ou Theonia? Elle ne fut même pas vraiment surprise de sa décision, étant donné la teneur de ses sentiments.

\- J'ai encore une question. Est-ce que ces dérivés de sorts dont tu parles pourraient être en mesure de modifier la mémoire de quelqu'un sur le long terme ?

\- Modifier… Voilà quelque chose de nouveau. J'imagine que tu ne prévois pas de faire du mal, Potter que tu es. Les nouveaux sorts sont très instables. On ne peut pas encore les utiliser de manière sûre et prévoir tous leurs effets. Il faut, très souvent, les réappliquer répétitivement pour que cela dure sur le long terme, même si ça cause déjà d'énormes dégâts dans le court terme. Quel genre d'effet ce sort devrait avoir, exactement ?

\- Forcer la mémoire à s'effacer dans un contexte précis et à un moment précis ?

\- Je ne poserai pas de question sur ton idée, aussi intéressante soit-elle, mais sache que les nouveaux sortilèges ne peuvent pas avoir un tel niveau de précision, encore moins sur le long terme. Nous en savons encore peu, mais de cela nous sommes sûrs. Même un sortilège déjà existant ne pourrait pas avoir ce genre d'effet.

Lily allait ouvrir la bouche mais la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit à la volée, la faisant sursauter. Un grand homme à la barbe brune épaisse fit son entrée en criant :

\- WEASLEY ! C'EST UNE URGENCE, ON A BESOIN DE TOI EN INTERVENTION.

Une course de panique s'amorça, Hermione décidant de laisser Lily dans son bureau en attendant d'en savoir plus. En effet l'homme n'était pas d'un grand secours, la suivant au moindre des ses gestes en tremblant. Une fois la porte refermée sur le son de leurs pas de course, Lily soupira.  
Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses, certainement du genre que ses parents ne lui auraient pas avoué. Le surplus de travail qu'ils avaient s'expliquait par l'existence de ce groupuscule qui avait décidé de reprendre de force ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais elle ne voyait pas le lien entre ça, elle, et Poudlard. Et si elle avait appris quelque chose de primordial sur le problème de Theonia, elle ne savait plus où chercher maintenant.

Elle fixait le bureau rempli de dossiers et se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise quand l'idée de jeter un œil fit surface dans son esprit. Au final, elle ne sut ce qui l'avait poussée à le faire, mais elle avait saisi et ouvert le rapport d'Astoria Malefoy. Il s'agissait d'un porte-documents des plus simples, sans aucune mesure de sécurité.  
La première page incluait les mentions légales, l'objet de la mission, et le lieu où elle était allée en coordonnées géographiques. La seconde incluait des notes illisibles et des photos moldues y étaient agrafées. C'est sur la troisième que quelque chose capta l'intérêt de Lily. C'était le rapport en question, typographié. Elle pouvait donc lire clairement ce que la mère de Scorpius avait trouvé. Cela mentionnait des « traces de source magique » qui étaient apparemment « encore actives », ce qui devait signifier que la source avait été prélevée il y avait peu de temps « en âge de site magique », donc plusieurs dizaines d'années. Elle ajoutait comme note qu'elle mettait en annexe un rapport de son mari qui intéresserait sûrement Hermione. Lily tourna la page et trouva ledit rapport, une simple feuille blanche où une écriture penchée s'étalait sur trois lignes. « Les sources magiques peuvent amplifier la durée de l'effet d'un maléfice sur plusieurs années voire plusieurs siècles. Un possible remède aurait été prédit dans l'histoire de la potion. Je poursuis mes recherches. »

Lily ferma le dossier et le posa précipitamment là où elle l'avait pris. Elle avait entendu des voix qui s'approchaient. Son cœur battait la chamade quand Hermione arriva, discutant avec animation avec l'homme à la barbe, qui semblait désormais détendu.  
Il battait toujours à un rythme effréné quand Hermione lui dit qu'elle la raccompagnait chez elle car elle ne pouvait pas lui tenir compagnie plus longtemps, le travail l'ayant définitivement rattrapée.  
Elle parvint tant bien que mal à contrôler son expression faciale pendant le chemin inverse et les au-revoir à sa tante.

Elle avait une piste pour Theonia.


End file.
